Soledad
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: No hay nada peor que vivir al lado de alguien y sentirse solo. "Soledad, haste a un lado y déjame vivir." KanamexYuukixZero.KanamexZero
1. El recuento después de la tormenta

"_Soledad, no quiero verte otra vez llegar. Siento en el aire tu sabor a sal. Esto parece una eternidad. Por favor, vete ya."__ (1)_

**Soledad Cap. 1**** "El recuento después de la tormenta."**

Sentado sobre su cama, con la Bloody Rose aún entre sus manos, Zero mantenía el rostro hacia el suelo, como si éste tuviese algo importante para decirle.

Lo creyese o no, Yuuki era una pura sangre y la prometida de Kuran. Ante tal pensamiento, sus manos se apretaron contra la empuñadura del arma con mayor fuerza.

¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía de hacer?

_Si alguna vez llegases a perder el control, te mataré_, había prometido la chica. Y ahora que ella era… una de ellos…

Su mano izquierda soltó el arma y, entonces ambas se alzaron para colocarlas a cada lado de su cabeza, en una clara muestra de su desesperación, de su dolor.

Sus labios temblaron y los ojos empezaron a escocerle. No, no lloraría, pensó y sin embargo, un gemido escapó de sus labios.

Su cuerpo resbaló poco a poco de la orilla de la cama, quedando arrodillado en el suelo. Y, sin poder contenerlo más, un sollozo lastimero se escapó de su garganta.

Yuuki, su querida Yuuki, había resultado ser una traidora. Y eso le dolía, le partía el corazón, incluso más allá de lo que él mismo podía comprender.

_Entonces, te encontraré para matarte_, había dicho tajantemente, poco antes de que la castaña volviera al lado de Kaname.

Pero ¿era realmente así? ¿Contaría con las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo?

Negó con un movimiento callado de su rostro. No, definitivamente él no podía, _no deseaba_ hacerlo. Y simple y sencillamente eso era porque… la amaba.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, recargando la nuca sobre el borde de la cama, la Bloody Rose aún en su mano derecha, sus brazos a los costados y las piernas ligeramente flexionadas.

Sus sentidos de cazador le indicaron que alguien se aproximaba. En cuanto notó que la puerta se abría alzó amenazante el arma anti-vampiros.

-Oe! Andar apuntando a todo el mundo con eso, puede ser peligroso- el hombre de los anteojos colocó los brazos frente a su cuerpo, enseñando las palmas. –Vaya que tienes el mismo carácter de Yagari- murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres, Cross?- preguntó fastidiado, bajando el arma y ladeando el rostro justo al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el director.

-Yuuki no ha tenido la culpa de nada de esto- habló, directo al grano y con un tono de seriedad que pocas veces se le podía escuchar.

Hizo una pausa, pero Kiryuu no parecía muy dispuesto a participar de la conversación.

-Sabes lo que pasó con Rido, ¿no es verdad? Él mató a los padres de Yuuki y su madre quiso que ella tuviera una vida humana normal.- el oji violeta hizo un mohín de sarcasmo.

-Hum, ¿vida humana? ¡Qué disparate! ¿Cómo iba a poder tener una vida humana normal, cuando ella misma no es ni siquiera humana?- espetó, volviendo su rostro para mirarle con enojo.

Cross suspiró, bajando la mirada. Supo que no era la ocasión más oportuna para hablarle. Resignado, dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, miró al cazador por encima de su hombro derecho.

-¿Sabes? De entre todos los vampiros, quizá los purasangres sean los que más sufren.- y se marchó.

Las palabras parecieron flotar en el aire.

Kiryuu se levantó del suelo, dejando por primera vez en mucho rato la Bloody Rose, y se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación, haciendo a un lado las cortinas.

-¡Zero!- la castaña estaba parada en el patio, vestida con su habitual uniforme y agitando la mano en un saludo.

-¡Yuuki!- sus orbes violetas se dilataron al verla en ese lugar. ¿No la había visto marcharse al lado de Kaname?

Y la imagen femenina desapareció, como toda esperanza de su corazón de volver a estar a su lado.

_¿Sabes? De entre todos los vampiros, quizá los purasangres sean los que más sufren._

Una suave sonrisa, amarga, curvó sus labios.

-No son los únicos- susurró, recargando su peso sobre la pared y dejando que sus ojos ahora se perdieran en el patio, con los brazos cruzados frente suyo, como si esperase que en cualquier momento la prefecta fuese a aparecer realmente.

O&o&o&o&

Cross se dejó caer sobre el sillón, dejando escapar un suspiró y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y Zero?- preguntó Yagari, sentado justo al frente del director.

-Sigue igual y no sé por cuánto tiempo más esto seguirá así.

-Por eso te dije que era mejor que fuera yo- el aprendiz de vaquero puso las manos sobre las rodillas, levantándose.

-¡Oye! Eso no será necesario. Zero sabrá reponerse a todo esto, es fuerte y, además conociéndote capaz que le metes un plomazo entre ceja y ceja.

-Si fuera necesario…

-¿Lo vez? El chico está deprimido y necesita de alguien que lo consuele.

-Y claro, tú serás su pañuelo de lágrimas- burló, rodando su único ojo.

-Tú no comprendes el dolor de mi hijo.

-Ni es tu hijo y creo que tampoco entiendes nada de su dolor.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón, pero me doy una idea- sus ojos de pronto se tornaron melancólicos, como si los recuerdos llenaran en esos momentos su mente y sus sentidos.

-Vale, vale, será mejor que vayas a darles una explicación a los alumnos porque no pienso ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas.

Demasiado tarde, los ojos del director se volvieron hacia él temblando y con un puchero en los labios.

-Yagari kun- lloriqueó.

El disparo de una escopeta se escuchó en el edificio.

O&o&o&o&

El simple olor de la casa fue el detonante para que las lágrimas de Yuuki se agolparan en sus ojos, resbalando a través de sus mejillas.

-Bienvenida a casa, Yuuki- Kaname posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hermana.

-Oniisama…- ella se pegó al pecho del mayor, como si se tratase de la misma pequeña niña que solía buscarlo después de una pesadilla.

El purasangre la abrazó tiernamente, depositando un suave beso sobre los cabellos castaños, para luego acariciarlos.

-Lo siento, de repente es como si todos los recuerdos de éste lugar me hubieran golpeado.- Kaname asintió en silencio.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Vivir con tantas memorias que éstas parecían extenderse por toda una eternidad.

-Kaname Oniisama- murmuró al notar el estado de ánimo del vampiro, mirándolo con sus manos aún apoyadas sobre el pecho de éste.

-El lugar… quizá te guste hacerle algunos cambios- mencionó tranquilamente, haciendo a un lado todo pensamiento.

La castaña sonrió, dando media vuelta y dejándose envolver por los brazos de su hermano.

-Es como si la casa entera estuviera lista desde hace mucho para mi llegada.

-Sí, ambos lo estábamos.- dijo sencillamente, a lo que Yuuki no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

Pero pronto su ilusión se vio rota. Tenía todo lo que pudiera haber soñado, vivir al lado de su querido Kaname sempai y tener de vuelta los recuerdos de su atesorada familia y sin la oscura amenaza de su tío. Pero…

La mirada dolida de Zero no podía borrarse de su mente y el dolor y amor que al mismo tiempo sintió a través de su sangre parecía gritarle todavía.

Si tan sólo Zero pudiese entender que ella no era una mentirosa, que jamás había querido hacerle daño y mucho menos que sufriera por amarla tanto.

¡Qué ironía! ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el amar a alguien provocara tanto dolor?

-¿En qué piensas?- escuchó que de pronto su hermano le decía.

-¿Ah? No, yo- balbuceó, sin saber qué decir con exactitud.

-Yuuki, sé que estas pensando en algo. No sueles quedarte mucho tiempo callada.

La chica bajó el rostro ligeramente, había olvidado lo bien que él la conocía.

-Es… sobre Zero. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que debe estar pasando en estos momentos.

-No es tu culpa y tampoco es nuestro asunto.- respondió tajante, haciéndose hacia atrás para mirarla directo a los ojos y poniendo las manos sobre los brazos de su hermana, cubiertos por el abrigo de lana.

-¡Pero Oniisama! Él es también como, como mi hermano- mencionó bajando su voz al decir la última palabra y sus ojos miraron hacia la derecha, temiendo que con ello su verdadero hermano se ofendiera.

-Está bien, te entiendo- contestó con infinita paciencia. –Pero de todas formas no podemos hacer nada al respecto, con sus pensamientos y con… sus sentimientos- el tono de desagrado se acentuó al hacer mención de ello, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a la castaña.

La chica se soltó del agarre suavemente y caminó hasta una mesita que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Sus dedos acariciaron el borde, como si la superficie fuese capaz de transmitirle sensorialmente algún recuerdo.

-¿No dijiste una vez que era obligación nuestra cuidar de los humanos convertidos?- preguntó tímidamente, renuente a llamar a Zero por el término Nivel E, se le hacía tan vulgar y molesto.

Los ojos de Kaname se entrecerraron ligeramente. Yuuki sabía que él haría todo lo que ella le pidiera, pero de ninguna manera podía estar pensando en pedirle que se hicieran cargo de Kiryuu, ¿o sí?

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Zero necesita saber y entender lo que realmente está pasando.- hizo una pausa, reflexionando en lo hipócrita que sonaba aquello, pues ella misma no acababa de entender toda la amalgama de su propia vida.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- cuestionó, notando el breve lapso de confusión en su prometida.

-No podemos negar que ha sido por culpa de los purasangres que él ha sufrido.

-Es el destino que sus propios padres le labraron. Además, eso le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera.

-Tal vez- replicó, sintiéndose un poco más segura a cada frase dicha. –Pero ha resultado ser Zero y también que ambos le hemos dado de nuestra sangre. Lo hemos alimentado, evitando con ello que…

Kaname apartó los ojos de Yuuki, no podía seguirla mirando o de lo contrario acabaría convenciéndolo.

-Kaname, por favor- el chico cerró por un instante sus ojos.

Yuuki acababa de llamarle meramente por su nombre, haciendo a un lado el término de respeto, dando a entender con ello que lo que estaba a punto de pedirle no lo hacía como hermana, sino como su futura esposa.

-Tráelo, a Zero, con nosotros. Me horroriza pensar en que él acabe perdiendo el control.- el castaño negó en silencio con un movimiento de su rostro.

-No sabes lo que pides- murmuró, algo dolido de que la chica insistiera en pensar en el cazador a pesar de estar a su lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es injusto lo que estoy pidiendo?

-Sí, lo es- alzó la vista. –Injusto para todos. ¿Crees que él querrá venir? ¿Vivir entre vampiros y depender de ellos cuando resulta que somos lo que más odia?- respondió, haciendo a un lado sus propio orgullo herido.

-Por eso es necesario que Zero entienda, que escuché nuestras razones.

-¿Y quién se las dirá? ¿Tú? ¿No lo habías intentado ya? ¿Qué fue lo que te respondió?- a pesar de la naturaleza de sus preguntas, el tono de su voz era tranquilo.

Yuuki se mordió un labio.

_Cuando te vuelva a ver, te mataré._

Y guardó silencio. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Quizá sea cierto que soy injusta y también egoísta, pero no puedo dejar que las cosas sigan de ésta manera. Zero… Zero significa mucho para mí y no puedo abandonarle así simplemente a su suerte.

El corazón de Kaname dolió. ¿Qué Zero significaba mucho? Yuuki no había especificado en qué sentido, pero aún así había herido al purasangre. Él deseaba que el corazón y los pensamientos de la chica le pertenecieran totalmente.

Sin decir nada más y dando por concluida la conversación, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Kaname?

-Tengo que cerciorarme de que todo lo demás esté listo.- algo en el tono de su voz le transmitió cierta frialdad.

Yuuki se quedó de pie, entristecida y volviendo su vista de vuelta a la mesita.

-Zero…- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

O&o&o&o&

El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente, como si de alguna manera se burlara de la tristeza de Zero.

Había pasado todo el día entre caminando por todo el cuarto y volviendo junto a la ventana, entre sentarse en un rincón y al lado de la cama; y nada parecía tranquilizarle. Simplemente el dolor en su corazón parecía ir creciendo más a cada momento, sin poder evitar preguntarse el por qué de su existencia.

_Te he mantenido con vida a fin de que la protejas,_ había dicho en una ocasión Kaname.

Protegerla había sido su propósito mucho antes de que se lo dijera, protegerla de él, claro estaba. Pero a pesar de ello, Yuuki había partido al lado del purasangre. ¿No eran prometidos?

Sonrió amargamente.

-Prometidos…- murmuró, sentado en esta ocasión en el ángulo que se formaba entre la ventana y la pared contigua. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban su rostro a través de las cortinas semitransparentes; los dedos de su mano izquierda rozándole los labios, mientras que el codo lo mantenía recargado sobre una de las rodillas flexionadas.

Y entonces, eso significaba que él no representaba _nada_ para la castaña.

_Te he mantenido con vida a fin de que la protejas, esa es la razón por la que me fijé en tu existencia…_

Todo había sido un maldito juego para asegurarse la partida, como si de un juego de ajedrez se tratase. Mantenerlo con vida hasta el grado de darle de su propia sangre, de sacrificar su familia, a su único hermano, de haber matado a _esa mujer_.

¿Que los sangre pura eran los que más sufrían? ¡Al diablo con eso! Ellos se aprovechaban de los demás para obtener todo lo que deseaban, vidas incluso.

¿Qué propósito tenía ahora su vida?

-Vete, no quiero hablar con nadie- mencionó de pronto, sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de un sólo golpe.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas estar sumido en esa condición?- habló fuertemente Yagari.

-Si tanto te hastía, qué haces aquí- alzó los hombros, sin perder su pose y sin mirarlo.

De tres pasos, el maestro de Kiryuu llegó hasta él, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y zarandeándolo un poco.

-Escúchame, crío. Allá fuera existen miles de personas que sufren igual o peor que tú, así que no te quieras hacer el mártir porque no te queda.

Los ojos de Zero se entrecerraron por las declaraciones, mirando por primera vez a la cara a su _sensei._

Yagari le soltó, separándose de él y dándole la espalda.

-Supongo que Kaien te ha hablado de lo mucho que sufren los sangre pura. Pero sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso. No hay ni inocentes ni culpables en éste asunto. Las cosas sucedieron de la siguiente manera: El matrimonio Kuran decidió que sus dos hijos fueran comprometidos desde niños, pero entonces, Rido apareció y atacó la casa.

»Mientras su padre y Kaname peleaban contra él, su madre decidió poner a salvo a Yuuki, deseando que tuviese una oportunidad de vivir tranquilamente. Así que sacrificó su propia vida con tal de desaparecer los recuerdos de su mente.

Tras la muerte de ambos, Kaname llevó a la niña con Kaien, quien prometió cuidarla hasta llegado el momento en que él la reclamaría. Todo había sido con el fin de protegerla de Rido y los que verían en Yuuki una presa fácil. Y en el proceso, Kaname nos utilizó a todos para su propósito. «

Yagari dio media vuelta, notando los labios ligeramente abiertos del oji violeta. Parecía algo confundido.

-No has sido el único utilizado en los planes de los Kuran. Y sin embargo, Kaien se siente tontamente satisfecho. Él tendrá sus razones, no te estoy pidiendo que comportas su forma de pensar, sólo que dejes de compadecerte de ti mismo. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Touga finalmente salió, dejando a un consternado Zero.

¿Así que Cross también lo sabía? ¿Lo que Kaname se proponía hacer?

Bajó el rostro.

Al parecer el único tonto había sido él. El único que había querido interferir en la relación ya existente entre Yuuki y Kaname… y el único, a final de cuentas, que se había convertido en un traidor al querer faltar a la promesa, a su propósito, para con la castaña.

_Deja de compadecerte de ti mismo__…_

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

_Hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer__…_

¿Qué clase de cosas? Bueno, pensó, eso sólo sería posible saber si se levantaba de ese lugar.

Y lo hizo, a pesar de que el dolor todavía permanecía en él. Las palabras de Yagari _Sensei_ habían surtido efecto.

O&o&o&o&

Yuuki acababa de acomodar las cosas en el armario que ocupaba toda la pared del lado izquierdo de la cama. Lo mismo había hecho con las cosas de su hermano en la habitación contigua, unidas entre sí por el cuarto de baño.

Suspiró, cansina, llevándose un brazo a la frente a fin de limpiar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que el trabajo le había producido. Satisfecha por el resultado de su labor, se sentó sobre la cama, para luego dejarse caer de espaldas al colchón, con la vista fija en el techo y con el brazo sobre la frente. Una de sus piernas colgaba laxa.

El lugar aún parecía guardar la esencia de sus padres o al menos eso le parecía. Quizá sólo se trataba de su imaginación o del profundo amor que les profesaba. A pesar de ello, existía en ella un sentimiento de desorientación, de no encajar completamente, pues la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado al lado de su padre adoptivo, en un lugar completamente diferente.

Y también estaba el hecho de que ahora parecía caerle completamente el peso de ser la futura esposa de… su propio hermano.

Se recostó de lado, encogiéndose levemente, reflexionando sobre el asunto.

De niña le había emocionado en sumo grado el saberlo. Sí, recordaba la noche en que Kaname se lo informó, los dos recostados uno al lado del otro, compartiendo la misma cama.

Se sonrojó por el recuerdo.

Eso había sido de niños, pero ahora se sentía incapaz siquiera de compartir la misma habitación. Lo que había sido tan natural cuando niña, ahora le resultaba un poco extraño, por no decir embarazoso.

Sin embargo, con Zero las cosas resultaban ser de distinta manera.

Recordó la noche en que Cross le trajo a casa, encargándoselo mientras iba arreglar las cosas con la policía o algo así había mencionado.

Lo llevó hasta el cuarto de lavado, le quitó cuidadosamente la ropa ensangrentada y le instó a bañarse. Y en otras ocasiones, ya de grandes, tuvo la oportunidad de verlo únicamente con su pantalón de pijama y, él, a su vez, de verla con sus camisones de dormir.

Todo ello vivido en una época en la que quizá se empezaba a perder toda inocencia.

¿Por qué, entonces, con el que realmente era su hermano se sentía así?

_Porque él no te verá__ solamente como su hermana,_ dijo una vocecilla en su mente.

Pero Zero también la amaba, ¿o no?

¿En qué radicaba la diferencia?

_Miedo… aún le temes a los vampiros a pesar de lo que eres._

Se levantó de golpe, como si un resorte la hubiese impelido, con las palmas de las manos recargadas en el mullido colchón y con el rostro oculto en medio de los desparramados cabellos.

Su mirada se alzó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse y cerrarse, quedándose quieta en su propio lugar. Luego, el ruido característico del agua caer a través de la regadera.

Kaname estaba bañándose.

Sin poder evitarlo, un remarcado sonrojo se acentuó en sus mejillas, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Sus dedos apretaron la colcha blanca que cubría la cama, y se levantó, para salir deprisa de la habitación.

O&o&o&o

Kaname cerró los ojos, mientras sus elegantes dedos masajeaban el cuero cabelludo con shampoo.

Tras la conversación con Yuuki en el vestíbulo de la casa, había salido del lugar con el pretexto de asegurarse de que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Sin embargo, él sabía que simplemente fue por evadir los deseos de la chica y porque el asunto le parecía desagradable.

El propósito que Zero cumplía había llegado a su fin y no existían más razones por las cuales conservarlo al lado de ellos. Lo que pasara con él o incluso con lo que hiciera, no era asunto suyo.

Zero realizó su papel de guardián para su hermana porque para Kaname era imposible intervenir directamente a fin de conservar en secreto su existencia, al menos hasta que pudiera deshacerse de la amenaza que Rido significaba para ella.

Pero resuelto ya ese asunto, Kaname podía proteger a su compañera por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido tal como lo esperaba. Yuuki se encontraba… distante, melancólica, por no decir que deprimida.

¿Era Kiryuu el causante de ello?

Bajó los brazos, dejándolos a los costados de su cuerpo y permitiendo que el agua tibia resbalara por él.

El momento que suponía que se terminara su soledad no parecía llegar.

¿Qué era lo que hacía falta para que Yuuki le aceptara completamente?

_Es necesario que Zero entienda, que escuché nuestras razones__…_

Su mano izquierda cerró las llaves del agua, recargando la gemela sobre la pared, ahora sólo las gotas de su cabello húmedo eran las que goteaban.

Recordó las muchas veces en las que su hermana sonreía durante su estancia en la Academia Cross, siempre al lado de Zero o de aquella amiga suya.

_Tráelo, a Zero, con nosotros…_

¿Esa era la única solución? ¿Complacerla en eso haría que ella confiara completamente en él? ¿Qué dejara de ser tan distante?

Suspiró, saliendo de la regadera y tomando una toalla color crema para secarse. Se vistió con un pantalón color negro y una camisa de cuello alto del mismo color.

¿Qué pasaría si accediera a traerlo? ¿Y si Zero se negaba?

_¿No dijiste una vez que era obligación nuestra cuidar de los humanos convertidos?__... Ambos le hemos dado de nuestra sangre._

Aspiró profundamente.

No había remedio ni alternativa alguna. En el fondo sabía que él siempre accedería a toda petición de Yuuki y lo mismo iba para Zero. Pero en todo caso que él llegara a negarse a ir con ellos o que incluso el Concilio de Vampiros o cazadores intervinieran, existía su derecho como purasangre sobre él al ser un Nivel E.

_Las palabras de un purasangre __son como órdenes para los vampiros de clase baja…_ había dicho correctamente Shizuka.

Bien, si era necesario llegar hasta ese grado, lo haría. Todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de complacer a su compañera.

Terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación en busca de Aidou.

O&o&o&o

Kaien se sorprendió de ver a Zero fuera de su dormitorio, pero de inmediato se sonrió contento.

-Me alegra tanto que ya estés afuera- saludó el de los lentes, con un llamativo parche entre ceja y ceja.

El peli platinado miró curioso el vendaje que llevaba el director, pero no dijo nada.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo por realizar. La escuela está hecha un caos, así que- se agachó por debajo de su escritorio para luego salir con un par de palas, una en cada mano. -¡Ha trabajar!

Le lanzó una al antiguo prefecto, quien la cazó en vilo y ladeó los ojos. Mejor que no hubiera salido de su habitación…

Sin embargo, y en contra de toda suposición por parte del chico, el trabajo le hizo bastante bien. Logrando concentrarse en las reparaciones de la academia – después de todo si se llegaba a distraer encima de un andamio, seguro y caía y se mataba… bueno, a lo mejor y no por su condición de Nivel E, pero más valía cuidarse –.

Y en más de una ocasión, vigilando que su _Sensei_ no terminara baleando a Cross a causa de cualquier comentario dicho inocentemente – si es que se le podían llamar de esa manera a cosas como: '¿Nunca has pensado en trabajar como gigoló? Con ese cuerpo seguro y tendrías muchas clientas…' –

Y así, la escuela y un poco de sus propias vidas comenzaban a tomar forma de nuevo. Aunque claro, las cosas no eran para nada fáciles y los recuerdos y melancolías iban y venían a cada rato.

Zero sabía que para Cross las cosas eran igual. Después de todo, él había criado a Yuuki durante bastante tiempo. Y en cierta forma, verlo tan tranquilo le intrigaba.

- Eso es porque sé que ella está bien, que Kaname _kun_ no permitirá que nada malo le pase.- dijo de pronto el rubio, con los ojos cerrados y tomando un poco de té en medio del descanso que acababan de darse.

-¿Ah?- preguntó sorprendido el peli gris.

-Sobre el cómo puedo estar tan tranquilo. Eso era lo que te preguntabas, ¿no es así?

-Ah… Mm…- afirmó con un monosílabo.

Cross abrió los ojos, enfocándolos hacia los otros trabajadores que se afanaban en reparar el edificio de enfrente.

- La vida no siempre es justa con lo que deseamos y tenemos que aprender a vivir con las pérdidas día a día, Zero. En su momento puede parecer tan agobiante que parece que vamos a morir, pero el tiempo…

-Cura todo, ¿no?- interrumpió, también mirando a los trabajadores.

Kaien negó en silencio.

-No, eso es mentira. El tiempo sólo cicatriza las heridas, pero no las borra. Es tal y como una herida física muy grande- el rubio le miró con cariño y comprensión.

Instintivamente, Zero se llevó una mano a su cuello, justo por encima del tatuaje que llevaba en él. Parecía comprender lo que el director quería transmitirle. Aunque cicatrizadas, las heridas seguirían ahí; sin dolor, pero finalmente ahí.

-Decir que el tiempo lo cura todo, es como decir que también lo borra todo. Pero eso es imposible, porque las experiencias que vivimos no pueden desaparecer.

Sólo se atenúan…

-Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que se hace? ¿Resignarse?- preguntó, con un aire de molestia y dolor.

-Yo prefiero llamarlo positivismo. Si miramos las cosas positivas que han resultado de nuestras pérdidas, entonces podremos seguir viviendo.

De pronto, las palabras de Cross adquirieron un significado diferente. El director sabía de lo que hablaba, quizá por alguna experiencia parecida. Conociéndolo como era, no le resultaría extraño que se hubiera enamorado de alguien como Yuuki.

Iba a mencionarle algo más, cuando notó que Yagari se acercaba.

-Kaien, necesito que vengas a ver algo- dijo con tono que demostraba que el asunto era muy importante. Su mirada fiera y molesta a la vez.

En silencio, notó que ambos se marchaban, esto permitió que reflexionara en las palabras de Cross.

O&o&o&o&

Los nuevos horarios para las comidas le resultaban un tanto incómodos y difíciles de acostumbrarse a ellos.

Yuuki suspiró resignada. Su estómago no tenía hambre a esas horas, pues en medio de su hora de dormir, se había levantado a comer algo. El apetito resultó ser tanto que no pudo resistirlo.

Miró de reojo a su hermano, quien parecía comer tranquilamente y a gusto. Entonces, tornó la vista hacia Aidou, quien parecía estar bastante soñoliento como para comer.

-Aidou _sempai_… ah, Aidou- corrigió, recordando que ninguno de los dos estaban en la academia ya. – ¿Por qué tienes tanto sueño? ¿Te has desvelado?

-Ah… éste, verá, Yuuki Sama, lo que pasa es que…- el rubio miró suplicante a Kaname, en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que podía hablar.

-Aidou ha ido a dejar una carta al buzón ésta mañana.

-¿Ah? ¿Una carta? ¿Y para quién?- la voz del moreno hizo que toda la atención de Yuuki se centrara en él, cosa que agradeció el noble rubio.

Después de todo no sabía si el decir el objetivo de su misión le era permitido. Suspiró de puro alivio.

Por otro lado, Yuuki se sintió gustosa de escuchar la voz de su hermano, hacia unos días que el purasangre parecía no dirigirle mucha atención. O quizás era su imaginación, ya que al parecer, éste había tenido muchas cosas por hacer en lo relacionado a su ingreso a la luz pública.

-He decidido…- hizo una pausa, aparentemente para tomar un sorbo de su café y después limpiar sus labios con ayuda de una servilleta, para después dejarla con parsimonia sobre la mesa.

Los ojos expectantes de su hermana siguieron todos sus movimientos, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hacerme cargo de nuestra responsabilidad en cuanto a Kiryuu- los ojos chocolate se abrieron de par en par, emocionados.

De improviso, Yuuki se levantó, tirando la silla en donde se encontraba, justo al frente y del otro lado de la mesa del comedor. Corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¡Kaname _Oniisama_, gracias!- sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto.

Los sentimientos de Kuran eran contradictorios. Por un lado se sentía gustoso de sentir el afecto de su prometida, pero por otro, le dolía que éste se hubiera hecho presente a causa de Zero.

Se levantó, haciendo a un lado con el movimiento los brazos cariñosos que parecían adorarle en esos momentos.

-Así que por eso he mandado una petición a Cross para que me reciba mañana por la mañana.

-¿De verdad? ¡Quiero ir contigo!

-No, tú te quedarás aquí. Aidou se quedará contigo.

-Pero ¿por qué? Quiero ser yo misma quien hablé con Zero y…

-Podrás hablar todo lo que quieras con él una vez esté aquí.- puntualizó, dejando notar la molestia que todo ello le provocaba.

El noble rubio, acostumbrado a no desobedecer las órdenes de Kaname y sintiendo el peligro venir, se levantó de su lugar, acercándose a ellos y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuki.

-¿Por qué no vamos a preparar todo para… para?- balbuceó, para luego bajar el tono de si voz. –Yuuki _Sama_, por favor.

La castaña reparó en el ligero tirón por parte del rubio, quien parecía nervioso e impaciente por marcharse.

-Está bien- aceptó finalmente. –Los estaré esperando aquí.

La castaña estaba a punto de marcharse cuando su hermano la detuvo.

-Yuuki- alzó brevemente el brazo, pero éste se quedó en el aire, sin atreverse a tocarla.

La chica se quedó esperando a que el purasangre continuara hablando, pero eso no sucedió. Ella bajó el rostro con una media sonrisa en sus labios que demostraba un poco de su tristeza. A pesar de todo, ellos dos seguían sin poderse comunicar como debía ser.

Kaname se quedó a solas en el comedor, notando que su hermana no había probado bocado alguno. Se maldijo mentalmente. Una vez más había dejado que Kiryuu se interpusiera entre ambos. No pudo evitar cuestionarse por millonésima vez si el traerlo sería una buena idea.

Sí, todo era por la felicidad de su querida Yuuki. Si era por eso, todo valía la pena.

O&o&o&o&

Yuuki se quedó de pie junto a la puerta del comedor con aire pensativo y melancólico.

-¿Yuuki _Sama_?- llamó el rubio al notar que no le seguía.

-Aidou, dime una cosa. ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento que hace un momento mi hermano nos transmitió?

El rubio le miró con aire contrito.

-No fue nada, en verdad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te has puesto tan nervioso y con ganas de salir de ahí?

-Bueno, es que es diferente… nosotros estamos acostumbrados a que debemos seguir las ordenes de Kaname _Sama_ sin ningún 'pero'. Así que supongo que fue un mero reflejo de mi parte- explicó con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

Yuuki bajó la mirada, pensativa.

Eso no era otra cosa más que miedo, ¿o no?

Quiso preguntar otra cosa más, pero escuchó ruido del comedor y supo que el moreno iba a salir muy pronto del lugar.

-Entonces vayamos a preparar todo para la llegada de Zero- indicó.

'_¿Y qué pasa__ si él no quiere venir?'_, pensó.

Pero al momento, agitó la cabeza, como si con ello fuera capaz de alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

No, Kaname había dicho que lo traería y todo lo que él prometía lo cumplía, así que sólo le quedaba confiar en sus palabras y asirse de ellas.

O&o&o&o&

Kaien miró a su antiguo compañero.

-Vamos Yagari, quita esa cara de enojo.

¿Y qué cara quieres que ponga? ¿Una igual a la tuya?- chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la actitud tan campante del director.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto el que Kaname _kun_ venga a la Academia Cross? Después de todo este lugar es como su segundo hogar.

-No te quieras hacer el tonto. Sabes perfectamente, igual que yo, que su venida no es simplemente una visita de cortesía.

El rubio miró a través de la ventana, colocando sus manos por debajo de sus codos.

-Puede que tengas razón.

'_Claro que la tengo'_, pensó fastidiado el cazador.

-Y de ser así, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Claro que la hay y también lo sabes.- Cross negó con su cabeza. – ¿¡Cómo de que no?!

Touga se levantó, golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos.

-No es la clase de futuro que deseo para Zero.

-Pero sus padres sí, ¿vas a ir en contra del deseo de ellos?

-Dejarlo como cazador le traerá más dolor, ¿no te das cuenta? Y al final terminará destruyéndose así mismo. ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres que pase?

-Pero dejar que Kuran ejerza su derecho como purasangre sobre él también le traerá problemas al chico. ¿O te crees que de la noche a la mañana va a olvidar todo lo que esa raza maldita le ha traído?

-¿Y por qué no dejamos que él mismo sea quien lo decida?

Ambos se volvieron hacia la entrada, lugar de donde provenía la voz que acababan de escuchar. Ahí se encontraba de pie Kuran Kaname.

Yagari chasqueó de nuevo la lengua. Malditos purasangre, podían ser tan silenciosos que cazarlos resultaba ser un gran desafío.

-¡Kuran _kun_!- el director corrió literalmente hacia el moreno con los brazos abiertos. – ¿Y Yuuki? ¿Cómo ha estado ella? ¿Ha venido contigo?

El vampiro se sonrió, Cross siempre tan al tanto de su hija adoptiva. Por algo, él había sido la persona indicada para cuidar de la pequeña.

-Yuuki está bien, le manda sus saludos. Pero por el momento no ha venido conmigo. Creí que sería lo mejor.

-Mh, puede que tengas razón- afirmó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. –No queremos que Zero se altere demasiado.

El director miró las reacciones del purasangre al mencionar intencionalmente al prefecto.

En tanto, el moreno se sonrió de nueva cuenta. Cierto era que no había hecho mención del asunto por el que venía a verle, pero por sus palabras se daba cuenta de que el director intuía a la perfección la naturaleza de su visita.

Bien, siendo así, no existía necesidad de seguir con rodeos. Sin embargo, se detuvo de hablar. Quizás era mejor esperar a que el motivo de su visita terminara por entrar a la oficina.

-Director, las reparaciones del edificio se… Kaname- sus labios se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocerle, de pie en medio de los dos hombres.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos, entonces les diré el motivo de mi visita.- sus ojos se clavaron plenamente en los del prefecto. –He venido aquí a fin de reclamar mi derecho como purasangre sobre la vida de Zero Kiryuu, un Nivel E…

Aquello impresionó aún más al oji violeta. ¿Había escuchado bien?...

**CONTINUARÁ….**

(1)De la canción **Soledad** de Cristian Castro.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Yo y mi manía de ponerles el nombre a los fics basados en canciones, ¿no?_

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el inicio?__ Como se habrán dado cuenta, Yuuki no está tan 'oscura' comparada con la Yuuki del manga, aquí he decidido alternarla un poco con la que solía ser en la Academia Cross y más precisamente con la del anime._

_En cuanto Zero, bueno, él siempre será el 'muchacho de los ojos tristes' (existe una canción que así se llama n.n)._

_¿Qué les esperará a Kaname y a Zero tras esta decisión? ¿Quién de los tres es el que sentirá la verdadera soledad? Esto y más en los próximos capítulos._

_Dejen un review, por favor._

_Matta au!_


	2. Decisión

"_Y el ve__rdadero silencio va por dentro siempre, siempre, siempre… _(1)

**Soledad Cap. 2**** "Decisión".**

El pétalo de una de las rosas que llenaba el florero cayó sobre el mantel blanco que cubría la mesa.

-¿Escuchó lo que dije, Yuuki Sama?

-¿Ah?-la castaña se asustó un poco al oír la voz de Aidou.

-¿Hay algo que le preocupe?- el chico cerró la pequeña libreta que sostenía entre las manos, mirándola con sincera intranquilidad.

Los ojos de la vampiresa se concentraron en el pétalo solitario, permaneciendo sentada sobre un sillón individual, con el codo recargado sobre el antebrazo del mismo y con la mano bajo la mejilla izquierda. Una típica pose de su hermano. El rubio no pudo pasar desapercibido ese detalle, sonriéndose por lo parecidos que los Kuran podían llegar a ser en algunas cosas.

-No, no es nada- dijo finalmente, volviendo su vista hacia él, devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque por razones diferentes. –Mejor dejemos esos asuntos para Kaname Oniisama, que yo no entiendo nada de finanzas.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que le dije desde un principio- murmuró el chico, con una gota de sudor sobre la frente. –Bien, entonces me retiro.- hizo una corta reverencia y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al verse sola, Yuuki se relajó, estirando las piernas cuan largas eran y recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Su vista parecía percibir el lento movimiento de las aspas del ventilador.

Su relación con Kaname.

Era en eso en lo que estaba pensado.

Cuando vivía como una humana hubo veces en las que se imaginaba qué sería vivir al lado de él, como si de un sueño de princesas se tratase. Incluso hasta compró una novela de corte rosa en donde se relataba el romance entre una mujer humana y un vampiro todopoderoso, imaginándose, mientras la leía, a ellos dos como protagonistas.

Pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas. Ella era un vampiro sangre pura, destinada desde niña a ser la esposa de Kaname… y también su hermana.

Ante ese pensamiento, se enderezó sin abandonar su asiento, recargando sus manos sobre sus piernas y agachando el rostro.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella no lo veía como tal, pues había vivido la mayor parte de su vida mirándolo como alguien ajeno a su entorno familiar. Era como un amor platónico. Pero tampoco acababa de acostumbrarse a su vida nueva, a pesar de que de ello ya había pasado algunos meses.

El problema era que no encontraba la manera correcta de acercársele, el camino adecuado a seguir para romper el silencio y el vacío que les separaba. ¿Cómo decirle abiertamente lo que sentía por él, cuando ni como humana pudo corresponderle? Mucho menos ahora que sabía que un lazo más estrecho les unía en sangre.

Se llevó un par de dedos al entrecejo, como si con eso fuese capaz de apartar toda la maraña de pensamientos de su cabeza.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre que pensaba en Kaname como su verdadero hermano, existía una parte que le indicaba que en el fondo no lo veía de esa forma, pero también había otra parte que parecía disfrutar en recordárselo a cada momento. Era como si su naturaleza de vampiro y su pequeño corazón humano pugnaran entre ellos. Y de ellos comenzaba a cansarse.

Si así era en su caso, ¿qué pensaría Kaname del asunto? ¿Estaría enfadado, cansado o… acaso triste? Imaginar cualquiera de esas posibilidades le encogía el corazón y no ayudaba en nada para acercársele… como él en el fondo deseaba que sucediera.

Sus mejillas ardieron por el repentino pensamiento, sintiendo el peculiar cosquilleo en sus ojos cada que estos adquirían el tan conocido color rojizo. Sus cejas se curvaron en una clara muestra de angustia, mordiéndose uno de sus labios y sintiéndose culpable – por no decir sucia – ante esa clase de sentimientos y deseos.

-Kaname… regresa pronto- murmuró a pesar de todo y en medio de un sollozo.

O&o&o&o&

Zero frunció el entrecejo. En un movimiento rápido, que el purasangre anticipó, sacó la Bloody Rose, tratándola de apuntar directamente al rostro del moreno. Sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, la mano del vampiro le sostenía por la garganta, empujándolo contra la pared del pasillo.

-No puedes negarte, Kiryuu- siseó, empujándolo ligeramente más.

-¡Ka-Kaname kun!- chilló Cross, siguiéndolos hasta afuera.

-Suéltalo- anunció Yagari apuntándole también con su escopeta.

Kaname no se movió ni un ápice, limitándose sólo a mirar al cazador de reojo.

-Kaname kun…- suplicó el director nuevamente, a lo que pareció acceder pues su agarre se disolvió.

-Cross… No vuelvas a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer con mi esclavo.- murmuró el purasangre, sorprendiendo al rubio con sus palabras.

Luego, dio media vuelta y pareció regresar a la dirección en busca de su abrigo.

-Esta noche. No podrás negarte Kiryuu- afirmó, con voz grave y segura, para después marcharse.

En tanto, el antiguo prefecto seguía un poco aturdido por la reacción por parte del vampiro. La fuerza y el sentimiento que le había transmitido habían sido de dimensiones mucho más grandes que la vez en que Kaname le diera de su sangre. Aquella vez habían terminado en una situación similar.

-Zero kun, ¿estas bien?- su rostro se alzó en dirección a la voz amable que le llamaba.

Sin decir nada más, se marchó.

-¿Y aún así sigues insistiendo en que será mejor para él quedar bajo el cuidado de ellos?

-Si es la única manera de evitar que él caiga en el Nivel E, sí. Dime, Yagari, ¿acaso no harías todo lo que estuviera en tus manos para evitar que eso sucediera?

El director dedicó una mirada fugaz a su compañero, el cual quedó en silencio.

Claro que haría cualquier cosa, pero no algo que le causara mayores problemas. ¿No se daba cuenta?

O&o&o&o&

_Reclamar __mi derecho como purasangre sobre la vida de Zero Kiryuu, un Nivel E…_

¿¡Qué diablos se creía ese bastardo purasangre para hacer eso?! Pensaba el oji violeta, a la par que sus pasos le llevaban a… en realidad ni siquiera tenía trazado en la mente un camino específico. Lo único que importaba era alejarse de ese lugar, de la presencia abrumadora del moreno que parecía hacerse cada vez más y más pesada hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlo.

Llegó hasta uno de los jardines de la academia, recargándose en uno de los árboles e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Un poco más calmado, comenzó a pensar en el asunto.

¿A qué había venido ese repentino cambio de actitud? ¿Qué le había hecho regresar por él?

Un derecho sobre su vida… Zero se rió ligeramente, sarcástico. No, debía existir alguna otra razón para volver. ¿Es qué acaso Kaname no era lo suficientemente idóneo para proteger por si solo a Yuuki?

Apretó los dientes y los puños, la ira rodeándole el cuerpo. ¿Por qué ahora se le ocurría hacer eso?

_Esta noche. No podrás negarte Kiryuu…_

¿Insinuaba con ello que estaba seguro de que terminaría aceptando? ¿Y por qué lo haría?

-No tengo nada que ver contigo, Kuran Kaname- dijo con desprecio.

De pronto, a su mente, la imagen vívida de una Yuuki sonriente, llamándolo por su nombre, llegó.

-Yuuki… ¿es acaso que tú…?

Sí, quizá él no tenía nada que ver con Kaname – y de hecho ni lo deseaba –, pero vaya que sí tenía que ver con la castaña ¡y mucho! A pesar de que en la última vez que la viera había jurado que la mataría.

Suspiró, cerrando con mayor fuerza los ojos. Aún sentía el corazón dolido por ello. Descubrir repentinamente lo que era ella en realidad… una purasangre… la hija menor de los Kuran… la prometida de Kaname. Y sin embargo, a pesar de ello se había encontrado con que no podía odiarla y mucho menos matarla.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, sólo para dejar salir un pequeño ruido que pareció más bien un sollozo. Yuuki, su querida y amada Yuuki. Tenía ante sí la oportunidad de verla nuevamente.

-¿Es un llamado tuyo, Yuuki? ¿Deseas que vaya a tu lado?- se dijo trémulo, con cierto dejo de esperanza en su voz.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ligera. ¿El gran Kuran, vampiro de un linaje tan destacado, no había resultado ser la gran cosa para el corazón de la ex prefecta?

Una derrota bastante humillante para el purasangre. Siendo así, quizás y sólo quizás…

O&o&o&o&

Un ser despreciable e inferior.

Eso era lo que a sus ojos significaba Zero Kiryuu.

Aún sentía la furia recorrer sus venas y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería los estribos. El rostro de Kaname estaba ligeramente cubierto con la palma extendida de su mano izquierda y sus ojos cerrados con tal de tratar de conseguir un poco de calma.

-Yuuki, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió esto?- siseó.

¿Qué impresión habría dado? ¿Habría pensado Kiryuu que no había estado a la altura de las expectativas de la castaña?

¡Maldición! Su orgullo, como hombre y como sangre pura, se había ido al carajo. Pero es que por Yuuki él era capaz de…

Suspiró.

-Sólo espero que al final haya valido la pena- mencionó al tiempo en que dejaba al descubierto su rostro, relajándose un poco.

Lo que esperaba recibir con esta acción era el fin de la distancia que existía entre él y su prometida. Que ella comprendiera la magnitud de su amor y que supiera que siempre estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por su felicidad… lo que fuera.

Y sobre esa misma premisa, sabía que el oji violeta terminaría aceptando ir a donde ella. No podía negarlo –y ese hecho también le enfadaba en sumo grado-, pero el amor que Kiryuu sentía por su hermana era igual de inmenso que el suyo.

-Esta noche. No podrás negarte Kiryuu- repitió para sí.

O&o&o&o&

Zero y su _Sensei_ se encontraron en uno de los muchos pasillos de la academia. De frente y sin ninguna palabra de por medio supieron lo que el otro quería decir.

El prefecto fue el primero en retomar su camino.

-No dejes que los ideales de Cross te cieguen. Recuerda que sigues siendo un cazador- le dijo el del ojo azul acerado. Kiryuu no le respondió nada.

Muchas cosas sucedían en su mente como para detenerse a pensar en lo que Yagari deseaba que reflexionara. Ya no era cuestión de si era un cazador o no, sino de lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Y su corazón dictaba que la única que podía ser capaz de obligarle a hacer algo era…

Recordó lo que Shizuka le dijera la vez que se habían vuelto a encontrar en la academia. La forma molesta en que le habló al darse cuenta de la marca que llevaba en el cuello y la cresta que Yuuki portaba en forma de pulsera.

-¡Has dejado que te domine!- había dicho.

Sí, la primera sangre que él había probado pertenecía a Yuuki, quien después fue descubierta como una Kuran, una vampiresa de linaje puro. Así que si iba a hacerlo –partir con Kaname- era porque respondería al llamado de la chica y no porque el otro se lo ordenara.

Su decisión estaba tomada.

O&o&o&o&

Las doce campanadas sonaron y Kiryuu entró a la oficina del director Cross, sabiendo de antemano que el odiado purasangre se encontraba ya ahí. Entró con paso decidido y porte arrogante, con la barbilla ligeramente alzada.

-Zero kun…- balbuceó el rubio, temeroso de que en cualquier momento se desatara una nueva pelea entre ellos. Sintiendo la áurea de odio por parte de los dos, se apresuró a interponerse –quizá si hacia eso, ninguno de los dos se atrevería alzar la mano en contra del otro-.

Los ojos de ambos parecieron chispear y el peli gris sintió el poder del purasangre impelerle tenuemente. Sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo… al menos hasta que Cross se quitara de en medio. Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, en una clara muestra de que no le temía al moreno.

-Iré- dijo sin más.

El oji castaño pareció sonreír triunfalmente y el director pareció soltar un chillido, ya fuera de sorpresa o por emoción.

'_Ves, te lo dije',_ parecieron decir los orbes del purasangre.

-Lo he decidido porque es _ella _quien me llama.- los ojos de Kaname se achicaron, al tiempo en que su sonrisa desaparecía por completo. El aire pareció vibrar y condensarse. –Es su sangre la primera que he bebido. Yuuki es por tanto _mi dueña._

El vidrio del ventanal de la oficina voló en mil pedazos.

-¡Ah! Kaname kun, prometiste que no te volverías a enfadar- el ex cazador se apresuró a pararse frente a él, indeciso en ponerle las manos sobre los hombros o no.

En tanto el líder de los Kuran estaba a punto de olvidarse de todo y matar a ese Nivel E tan insolente, sin importar las consecuencias que eso podría traer. Pero una de ellas, que incluía a su prometida, fue lo único que hizo posible que se contuviera.

Apartó la mirada, sólo para tranquilizarse un poco –aunque eso supuso un punto para el oji púrpura-, y luego se dirigió al rubio de forma amable.

-Creo que tendrá que anexar eso a la cuenta de los arreglos- la pared contigua, que habían destruido con anterioridad, fue captada por los ojos de Cross, un poco aliviado de que el ambiente se hubiera calmado.

El director se volvió entonces hacia su otro hijo y le miró con cariño, sonriéndole.

-No podías evitarlo de todas formas, Zero- mencionó. –A pesar de todo lo que te niegues, tu nueva naturaleza te guía.

Kiryuu chasqueó la lengua, apartando el rostro. Mientras que Yagari le recordaba que era un cazador, Cross se encargaba de decirle que ahora no era otra cosa más que un despreciable vampiro.

Pero si tanto los odiaba, ¿por qué es que cedía ante el llamado de Yuuki? La respuesta era tan sencilla y, sin embargo, no dejaba de herir su orgullo.

-No quiero escuchar ninguna de esas tonterías- masculló, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro.

-Como sea, poco me importa la manera en como te sientas por ello- habló Kaname, tratando de no perder los estribos de nuevo. –Así que dejemos las charlas para después, porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

'_O quizás y sí, pero no deseo gastarlo en ti'_, pensó con desagrado.

-¿No me darás ni siquiera tiempo para despedirme?- mencionó con sarcasmo el prefecto.

-Como si tuvieses mucha gente apreciándote a los alrededores- le respondió de igual forma.

El enojo invadió los ojos púrpura. Esta vez el punto fue para el purasangre.

-Cross, llevaré tus saludos a Yuuki- dijo tomando su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y pasando al lado del otro. –En marcha.

El peli platinado dedicó una mirada austera al que durante varios años le cuidara como si de un hijo se tratase y sin más se marchó.

Cross suspiró, deseando que Yagari se hubiese quedado un poco más de tiempo a su lado. Ahora que todos habían partido no pudo menos que sentirse solo. Caminó hasta la silla en donde antes Kaname había dejado su abrigo y se sentó, inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás.

-Pero así es la vida, ¿no es cierto, Yuuri?- mencionó en un murmullo y en medio de otro suspiro.

O&o&o&o&

Pronto el paisaje cambió, dejando atrás las construcciones de la Academia Cross y del pueblo circundante. Ahora las sombras de los árboles al lado de la carretera se sucedían unas a otras, dibujando de vez en cuando extrañas, deformes y múltiples figuras que a cualquier niño hubiesen asustado. La única luz que se veía eran las de las farolas del carro en el que viajaban y los rayos de la luna que de vez en cuando las nubes traviesas dejaban al descubierto.

Kiryuu viajaba al frente del lugar en donde iba sentado Kaname, sólo que el primero iba sentado al fondo de la limosina y el segundo, junto a la puerta. El peli gris dejó descansar sus manos, ligeramente encerradas en forma de puño, sobre sus piernas, abiertas a fin de sentarse cómodamente. Su rostro orientado hacia su derecha, observando el paisaje.

En tanto, Kaname llevaba los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su pierna izquierda elegantemente sobrepuesta sobre su gemela. Sus ojos estaban escondidos por los mechones oscuros de su cabello, pero aún así, Zero sabía que estos permanecían cerrados. ¿Quizá dormía?

Se permitió mirarlo brevemente de reojo y a pesar de ello, Kuran lo sintió. Enderezando ligeramente su rostro, abrió sus ojos de forma lenta. Al prefecto le pareció notar una estela tenue de color carmesí en ellos, sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío le invadió el cuerpo. Sin embargo, pareciendo no concederle mayor importancia, volvió la vista hacia fuera.

O&o&o&o&

¿Qué era ese desequilibrio que sentía Kuran? Sin duda alguna su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo una dosis de sangre. Y sus opciones estaban demasiado limitadas. Claro estaba, que la más factible, en esos momentos, era la de tomar algunas cuantas tabletas y asunto arreglado. Pero él, siendo un purasangre, no se permitiría hacer tal acto frente a… un Nivel E. Lo que menos deseaba era que aquel enloqueciera de alguna forma y eso si que sería demasiado problemático –y no porque no pudiera hacerse cargo de la situación, sino porque simple y sencillamente no se le venía en gana hacerlo.-

Y la otra opción que tenía distaba, al menos por el momento, de hacerse realidad.

_La única sangre que es capaz de saciar tu sed, es la de la persona a quien amas._

Esa era la verdad única e indiscutible de todos los vampiros… ¿lo mismo iba para los Nivel E?

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa tenue. Quizá de amargura. A pesar del tiempo en que llevaba junto a Yuuki, él no había podido probar de su sangre y, en cambio, ella sí que había probado de la suya.

'_Yuuki… ¿habrá algo más que me pidas para que me dejes terminar con esta soledad?'_

O&o&o&o&

Zero también pensaba en Yuuki.

Su corazón latía en ligeros golpeteos de emoción, pero su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas. ¿Habría sido lo mejor aceptar su llamado? ¿Qué pasaba si las palabras de su _Sensei_ resultaban ciertas –sobre que él, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un cazador? También estaban las palabras de Cross, las que mencionaban su nueva naturaleza. ¿Qué pasaría con su vida si dejaba que ese lado lo dominara?

Bajó la mirada, posándola sobre el asfalto. Ciertamente, ninguna de las dos cosas le auguraba nada bueno. Pues, mientras que una le separaba de Yuuki irremediablemente, la otra le acercaba, pero parecía acabar con todo lo que creía.

Suspiró profundamente, sin importarle que Kuran le escuchara hacerlo.

'_Después de todo, no hay mucho de qué arrepentirse en este punto.'_

La limosina dio vuelta en una desviación del camino. A lo lejos, una casa antigua se divisó. Las luces estaban encendidas.

O&o&o&o&

Los orbes castaños de Yuuki parecieron abrirse un poco más, levantándose para quedar sentada sobre la cama, depositando el pie izquierdo sobre el suelo en tanto la pierna derecha seguía flexionada sobre el colchón. Esta vez sus labios se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, algo en ella, sus sentidos, parecieron palpitar, temblar o algo así; en realidad describir lo que estaba sintiendo sería difícil de hacerlo. Pero lo cierto es que, de alguna manera, la chica supo que un par de vampiros se acercaban.

Se levantó, calzándose las sandalias de descanso y apresurándose a tomar la bata de color rosa que colgaba de un perchero cercano a la cama. Bajó apresuradamente por las escaleras, aún tratando de amarrar los listones de su prenda rosada. En el camino se encontró con un espejo en forma de óvalo y, deteniéndose frente a él, se alisó el largo y lacio cabello castaño, pasándose algunos mechones detrás de las orejas.

De pronto, se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Ahora que Kiryuu estaba ahí, ¿qué clase de reacción debía tener? ¿Qué sentimientos transmitirían ahora aquellos ojos tristes de color púrpura?

Bajó la mirada. Hasta el momento no se había detenido a pensar en todos esos asuntos y sintió miedo. Miedo de que, de alguna manera, Zero sólo hubiese venido por el poder que su hermano pudiera ejercer en su persona. ¿No lo había dicho antes Shizuka? ¿Qué el poder de los purasangre resultaba demasiado perturbador para los demás vampiros?

Entonces, lo único que podía esperar encontrar en esos ojos purpúreos sería odio. ¡Después de todo Zero había jurado que la mataría!

Sus oídos captaron el ruido de la limosina estacionándose justo a la entrada. Su corazón dio un vuelco. La puerta se abrió. El crujir característico de la tierra ante los pasos de su hermano y luego el de Zero.

-Kaname Sama, bienvenido- escuchó que Aidou saludaba respetuosamente.

Y entonces, Yuuki lo supo. No se encontraba preparada para enfrentar a Zero…

**CONTINUARÁ……**

(1)Del poema **Extravío** de Oscar Escoffié.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Una sola hoja fue lo que me impidió actualizar esto el viernes pasado. Pero en fin, ya está aquí n.n_

_¡Ah, Yuuki, Yuuki! ¿La odiamos un poquito? Después de la 'burrada' con la que le salió a Kaname en el manga, creo que si se lo merece… un poquito, porque con esos dos bizcochos, ¿quién no estaría confundida? XDDD._

_Gracias a:__**Meani-Kone, mayi culen, laynad3, K-rol28 **__ por sus reviews. Y para quienes siguen y esperan la traducción de __**La otra mitad de mí**__, decirles que a partir de este miércoles comenzaré a trabajar en el cap. siguiente… ¡Me muero de ganas por traducir YA el 23! No diré más._

_Matta au!_


	3. Frente a frente

_Frente a frente bajamos la mirada, pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar, nada._ (1)

**Soledad Cap. 3 "Frente a frente".**

Sus sentidos como vampiro le dijeron que Yuuki iba a su encuentro y, en realidad, cuando la puerta se abrió esperaba que fuera ella y no Aidou el que estuviera ahí.

-Bienvenido, Kaname Sama- saludó el rubio de manera formal.

El purasangre asintió cortésmente, entregando su abrigo a la chica del servicio que había aparecido discretamente.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas en mi ausencia?-preguntó el del cabello oscuro, tratando de percibir la presencia de su hermana en el proceso y sintiendo algo parecido a la desilusión por el resultado de su búsqueda.

-Revisé el informe de las finanzas, aunque dejé una copia en su estudio.

El rubio no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al antiguo prefecto. Así que había venido después de todo. Por un instante no supo de qué manera comportarse ante él.

-Creo que Zero no necesita presentación alguna ¿o sí, Aidou? – mencionó el oji castaño notando la turbación del rubio.

-Ah… ¿qué tal, Kiryuu?

El aludido frunció el entrecejo. Primero por la descarada omisión por parte del noble y segundo por…

-¿Qué derecho crees que tienes de hablarme por mi nombre de pila, Kuran?- la expresión escandalizó al rubio.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a Kaname Sama?- chilló, al borde de la locura.

En cambio, el purasangre se sonrió a medias.

-El derecho que me da mi estatus- mencionó sencillamente y antes de que pudiera replicar algo más el peli gris, se volvió hacia Aidou. –Muéstrale su habitación.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Aquello significó un punto para Kuran.

Enfurruñados, uno por su insolencia y el otro porque le dejaron con la palabra en la boca, se dirigieron hacia la que sería la habitación de Zero.

Subieron las escaleras alfombradas, a cada escalón que avanzaban el peli gris pudo ver una leve panorámica de la casa. Dos puertas, una a cada lado de las escaleras, y casi en medio de la pared. Seguramente, una de ellas era la del comedor y la otra, probablemente, sería la entrada a un estudio. Sin embargo, eso poco le importaba a Zero. De lo que tenía más prisa por saber era el paradero de su razón a venir.

-¿Y Yuuki?- no pudo evitar preguntar, justo al llegar al segundo piso.

-Yuuki Sama- mencionó el rubio, como haciendo hincapié en el _keigo_. –Debe encontrarse ya durmiendo, ella todavía no se acostumbra del todo a su vida como vampiro.

Oír eso, de cierto modo, alegró al oji púrpura. Saber que Yuuki no se había dejado seducir completamente por su naturaleza le tranquilizaba y, al menos por el momento, le daba esperanza de que las cosas fueran bien entre ellos.

Caminaron a través de un pasillo largo, cuyas paredes o bien estaban adornadas con pinturas y espejos o bien había una puerta de caoba. Grandioso, con tantas puertas Zero debía asegurarse de cuál sería la suya o de lo contrario terminaría perdido… si no es que con tanta mala suerte que tenía acababa metido en la alcoba de Kuran.

-Es aquí- anunció el noble abriendo la puerta número cinco del lado derecho, justo enfrente del espejo cuyo marco representaba a dos mujeres semidesnudas, las cuales lo sostenían con ambas manos.

Justo en medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama individual, pulcramente hecha, tanto que Zero no pudo menos que preguntarse si en realidad podía utilizarla. Un gran ventanal, cubierta ahora con una gruesas cortinas color negras, enfrente de la cama.

-Esa puerta es la del baño- señaló Aidou sin moverse de su lugar, al lado del umbral.

Los ojos violetas del ex prefecto volaron de inmediato hacia el lugar, asintiendo en silencio, sólo para darse cuenta de dos cosas: que necesitaba una ducha y que, para su desgracia, no llevaba más ropa para cambiarse. – ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, no prepara una maleta al mudarse de residencia?-

Entonces, se percató de que junto a la puerta del baño había una pared que formaba un pasillo. Caminó por la estancia, asomándose por él, encontrándose con otra puerta.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó, mirando al rubio en el proceso y señalando hacia su izquierda y mirando de frente al rubio.

-Esa puerta conecta directamente con la habitación de Kaname Sama- respondió algo renuente, para luego añadir en su habitual tono desequilibrado: -¡Y ni se te ocurra ir para allá, ¿me oíste?!

Tras esto, el noble de los cabellos rizados cerró la puerta fuertemente.

-¡Ni que estuviera loco!- repuso el peli platinado, desdeñoso no sólo por el comentario sino por la presencia de la puerta.

¿Qué diablos tenía el purasangre en mente al darle esa habitación?

O&o&o&o&

El rostro de Yuuki se enterró más sobre su almohada, escondiéndolo.

-¿Y Yuuki?- había escuchado la voz de Zero preguntar justo al tiempo de pasar frente a su puerta, sintiendo el impulso de levantarse en el instante mismo y salir a su encuentro, pero tenía miedo.

'_Perdóname, Zero'_, pensó.

A pesar de ello, trató de seguir los pasos del chico y, logró escuchar lo que era el abrir de una puerta, por lo que pudo deducir que era más o menos a una par de la suya, quedando la de de Kaname Oniisama en medio de las dos.

Recordando, entonces, la presencia de su hermano, trató de localizarla en la casa, imaginando que quizá estaría ya en su habitación y no se equivocó. La presencia de él era serena, aunque con un atisbo de frialdad. ¿Sería por la presencia de Zero o por su negativa a recibirles?

Por un momento, volviéndose boca arriba, se quedó pensativa. De manera impulsiva, se quitó las sábanas de encima y se levantó descalza, caminando hasta la puerta del baño que comunicaba ambas habitaciones. De pronto, todo el valor que había reunido pareció esfumarse, quedándose con el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos.

¿Qué le diría a Kaname? ¿Lo siento, pero me entró pánico de saber que él estaba aquí?

'_Tonta Yuuki, ¿no era eso lo que querías?',_ se dijo.

Apretó los ojos, sintiendo que sus labios temblaban. Se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro, en un intento de detener un llanto por lo más absurdo.

'_Kaname, ¿qué puedo hacer?'_.

O&o&o&o&

Sus ojos castaños rojizos se alzaron, más concretamente, se dirigieron hacia la puerta del baño. Entre sus manos sostenía una cajetilla de tabletas de sangre, recién injeridas.

Se había retirado de esa forma en el vestíbulo porque sentía su garganta arderle por la resequedad que la sed le suponía.

No podía comprender la actitud y acciones de su hermana. Primero pedirle que trajera a Kiryuu, y cuando finalmente este llegaba, demostrando una indecisión completa. La misma que demostraba ahora mismo, de pie frente a la puerta, con el pomo entre sus manos.

Entonces, un sutil aroma a sal le llegó. ¿Yuuki lloraba?

Sin pensarlo más, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia allá.

O&o&o&o&

Era absurdo. No existía ninguna razón para estar llorando y, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo.

Rápidamente se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y, dándose vuelta, se decidió a regresar a su cama. Al otro día y mucho más tranquila, hablaría con su hermano y le daría la bienvenida a Zero. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

Apenas se dio la media vuelta, sintió que una mano le tomaba por el hombro y la halaba hacia atrás, chocando contra algo duro, para inmediatamente, sentir unos brazos cálidos rodearle.

-Ka-Kaname Sama- dijo sorprendida al verse entre los brazos y el pecho de aquel.

El término hirió al purasangre, pero la razón por la que había ido a donde ella era para consolarla. Poco le valdría recriminarle algo en esos momentos. A cambio, le estrechó con más fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Yuuki?- murmuró, cerca de sus oídos y provocando un leve escalofrío en su piel. Kaname recargó su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la castaña.

-No-no es nada- balbuceó, quizá por lo inesperado, quizá porque no sabía qué responder con exactitud o por la sensación que le producía el acercamiento tan íntimo.

Los ojos café rojizo del purasangre habían permanecido cerrados en todo ese momento, entonces, suspiró profundamente y, con recelo, se separó de su hermana. Luego, le giró, tomándola por los hombros.

-¿No era esto lo qué querías? Tu Nivel E está aquí, bajo tu mismo techo. ¿Qué más quieres?... Para dártelo- ante estas últimas palabras pareció bajar un decibel más el tono de su voz al tiempo en que sostenía el rostro sonrosado de Yuuki entre sus manos, acariciando las mejillas con los pulgares.

Los ojos de Kaname buscaron los de su prometida, pero ella, en cambio, pareció entretenerse en la cenefa de madera que remataba la parte baja de la pared. Los labios de la castaña parecieron abrirse ligeramente, como si tuviese la intención de decir algo y sin embargo, no fue así.

Yuuki deseaba objetar algo en cuanto a la expresión de su hermano respecto a Zero, pero se sentía tan abrumada por todo, que sabía que si le decía algo, una conversación inminente se daría. Así, prefirió guardar silencio.

Aquello desesperanzó al purasangre, desistiendo de su esfuerzo por encontrar la mirada de ella. Enderezó su espalda, pero sin separar por completo de la chica.

-Parece que ya está más tranquila- le dijo, su voz en un tono neutral y pasando su mano por los cabellos largos, empezando por la cabeza hasta alcanzar las puntas.

Ella sólo le respondió con un monosílabo, aún aferrada a no mirarle.

-Bien, entonces, que descanses- se inclinó brevemente a fin de depositarle un beso en la frente.

Sin más palabras, dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había entrado, dejando a una Yuuki con las manos cruzadas frente suyo y con la vista baja.

'_Perdóname, Kaname. Pero es que yo…'_

Sintiendo que sus ojos se volvían a inundar por las lágrimas, sacudió el rostro, negándose con ello a llorar. Más tranquila, se volvió hacia su propia cama, empezando a sentir la garganta reseca y ardiente. A pesar de ello, se envolvió en sus cobijas y se durmió al instante.

O&o&o&o&

Bien, vivir en una casa con servidumbre –y mejor dicho, en casa de Kuran- podía tener sus ventajas.

Zero había encontrado que la única manera de poder darse una ducha sin tener que preocuparse por la cuestión de la ropa era hacer que los criados la lavaran y la tuvieran lista para el otro día. Por lo pronto podría dormir como Dios lo había traído al mundo, es decir, desnudo. Además, no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien fuera a verlo, después de todo era su cuarto. Y la única que podría entrar era Yuuki, como siempre solía hacerlo, pero como Aidou le dijo que ya dormía… Por otro lado, Kuran no tenía razón alguna para ir a verle, a pesar de que esa puerta desagradable estaba ahí. Conociéndole, seguramente lo había hecho para fastidiarle.

Con eso en mente, dejó la toalla con la que se secó en el baño y decidió salir tal cual. Entonces, su cuerpo resintió el duro trabajo que hasta esa tarde había realizado en la Academia Cross, sintiéndose soñoliento. Con un bostezó en la boca, salió de la regadera dispuesto a ir directamente a su cama.

Hasta que su cuerpo se paralizó de puro susto.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí?!- espetó al ver la figura de Kaname de pie en medio de la habitación.

Sin permitirle responder, se metió de nuevo al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargando la espalda sobre ella, preguntándose cómo es que no se había percatado de la presencia del purasangre. ¿Su cansancio era tanto que no se dio cuenta? ¿O quizá el vampiro mezquino había ocultado a propósito su aura? No, eso era imposible… una aura tan pesada y odiosa no podía ser oculta.

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Kaname?- le gruñó, usando el nombre de pila del purasangre al igual que había hecho el otro, en una clara muestra de que para él su estatus podía irse muy, muy lejos.

Antes de que le respondiera, a Zero le pareció escuchar una risita.

-No podré decírtelo si no sales de ahí. No acostumbro hablar con las puertas, ¿sabes?

-¡Vete al diablo!- respondió, percibiendo la burla en la voz del peli oscuro.

Escuchó un mohín de sarcasmo.

-¿De qué te avergüenzas? No tienes nada _extra_ que yo no tenga.

Los ojos de Zero brillaron por la furia. ¿Estaba Kaname insinuando que él lo tenía….? ¡Ya vería ese engreído purasangre!

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, los ojos fieros del ex prefecto se clavaron de lleno en los café rojizos del vampiro. Para Kaname aquello le resultó un poco irónico, mientras que los ojos que anhelaba que le vieran directamente se rehusaban, los de peli platinado lo hacían sin ninguna clase de dilación.

A pesar de lo arrojado de aquel acto, Kuran pudo notar una leve estela de carmesí en las mejillas del peli platinado. Divertido y con ganas de molestarlo un poco más, bajó la mirada a través de ese cuerpo, hasta detenerse en cierta parte de la anatomía del chico; la parte más púdica de ella. Y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

-¿No vas a decirme que te ha sorprendido o sí?- le dijo Zero con tono ácido.

-¿No pretenderás que hagamos una absurda competencia por ello, verdad?

Zero pareció gruñir.

'_Sólo era una maldita forma de hacerme salir, ¿verdad__, bastardo?'_

Punto para Kaname.

-Escúchame, Zero- su voz había cambiado a tal grado que ahora sí parecía molesto. –Despreocúpate, porque no vine para ver tu anatomía, sólo existe una que me interesa ver.

Los ojos y hasta el aire que rodeaba a Zero, pareció chispear por las palabras insinuantes del purasangre. Estaba muy claro que hablaba de Yuuki.

-Sólo quería que supieras que de ninguna manera dejaré que interactúes de forma libre con Yuuki. Por ello te he dado esta habitación, a fin de mantenerte bajo mi control, ¿lo entendiste?

La reacción de Zero fue mucho muy diferente de lo que Kaname se hubiera supuesto. Los labios del oji púrpura se curvaron en una sonrisa de burla.

-Claro, lo haces porque ha sido Yuuki quien me ha llamado. ¿Acaso el espacio en el corazón de ella te ha quedado grande?

¡Oh! Aquella frase quizá valía el doble de puntos que Kaname había acumulado desde que llegaron a la mansión. Y su rostro no pudo evitar reflejar lo molesto que eran las palabras del cazador, porque, para su desgracia, la manera de comportarse de Yuuki parecía dar a entender precisamente eso.

-Una vez te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir: Que jamás se te olvide tu posición dentro de la jerarquía de los vampiros.

-Como tampoco me he olvidado de quién me ha dado de su sangre.

Obviamente, Zero pensaba en Yuuki y no en Kaname al decir eso.

Sus ojos volvieron a toparse, sin ceder terreno alguno. Sin embargo, el purasangre pensaba detenidamente en las palabras de su rival.

¿Había valido la pena acceder a los deseos de su hermana?

-Vete, Kaname. Quiero dormir ya- los ojos del antiguo prefecto se desviaron.

Kuran no respondió nada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal del cuarto, para alivio de Zero. Que hubiera tenido el descaro de usar la puerta que unía sus habitaciones hubiera sido el acabose.

Al parecer, por aquel día el juego de dominación había quedado en empate.

O&o&o&o&

Yuuki se removió en medio de las cobijas, quedando sobre su costado derecho. Pronto, el leve ruido de las diferentes actividades en la casa Kuran llegó a sus sensibles oídos de vampiro. Poco a poco sus ojos se entreabrieron, soñolientos. Tomándose unos cuantos segundos para recapitular los sucesos de un día anterior, se quedó mirando vagamente el dorso de su mano que descansaba justo a un costado de su rostro.

Escuchó pasos atravesar el pasillo, luego un ligero aporreo en una de las puertas. Y luego el timbre de voz de Zero dando unas austeras gracias para luego escuchar de vuelta los pasos por el pasillo. Quizá el prefecto había pedido el desayuno a su habitación… aunque pensándolo bien, él no era de esa clase de personas. Yuuki sintió curiosidad de saber qué le habían llevado a su antiguo compañero. Pero rápidamente, desechó la posibilidad de ir a verle, zambulléndose debajo de las cobijas, hasta dejar sólo visible de las narices para arriba.

Se sumió en un ligero sueño, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en su garganta y estómago. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos y trató de relajarse.

Después de un rato –en realidad no supo cuánto-, escuchó la voz del oji púrpura preguntando de nuevo por ella. En esta ocasión la chica de la servidumbre fue quien le respondió que todavía dormía.

'_Zero, perdóname, pero creo que todavía no es el tiempo…'_

O&o&o&o&

Zero frunció el entrecejo. Ya era muy tarde como para que la castaña no se levantara. ¿Acaso estaba enferma? ¿Algo le estaba pasando? Algo que quizá ni Kaname ni nadie quería decirle. Sacudió la cabeza, en señal de negación. Sentirse preocupado por ella le llevaba a pensar en cosas verdaderamente absurdas. Después de todo, Yuuki era una sangre pura ¿o no?

La mucama se retiró, siguiendo su camino por el pasillo, al parecer se dirigía a arreglar los cuartos. Volvió la vista hacia el frente, pensativo, tratando de percibir las presencias de todos en la casa. Aidou y Kaname estaban en el estudio y los criados en sus respectivos quehaceres. Entonces, percibió un pequeño temblor.

-Yuuki- se dijo en un murmullo.

Encontrando la localización de la chica y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a su recámara. Su mano se detuvo a mitad de camino para tirar del pomo. Luego, la subió a fin de tocar, pero también se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

Su corazón parecía latir con fuerza, a ese paso se daría a conocer ante todos. Y no estuvo tan equivocado.

O&o&o&o&

Los ojos castaños de Yuuki se abrieron de par en par, volviendo su rostro con prontitud hacia la puerta. Detrás de ella podía escuchar el rápido latir del corazón de Zero.

Se incorporó de inmediato. Algo le dijo que el chico entraría en cualquier momento a su habitación. Sintió el corazón en la boca. ¿Qué haría ahora? Volteo hacia todas partes, encontrándose, de pronto, con la puerta del baño. Lo que había pasando aquella, era su única salvación.

O&o&o&o&

Decidido, Zero tomó el pomo y lo giró, pero no pudo hacer más allá de eso.

-¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó que no debes entrar de esa manera a la habitación de una chica?- la voz de Kaname apareció de pronto a sus espaldas, regalándole un buen susto al cazador, quien no le había escuchado venir.

-Yo…- pareció dudar por un instante. –Sólo deseo ver a Yuuki. Creo que algo no está bien…

-Ella está perfectamente bien- le interrumpió el de los cabellos oscuros.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas verla?- esta vez Zero se giró pare verle de frente.

-No soy yo quien no te lo permite- respondió con voz neutral, aunque sus ojos parecieron reflejar cierto atisbo de burla.

'_Parece que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Zero'_.

-El desayuno está listo. Será mejor que bajes a tomarlo. Esto no es un restaurante para que pidas a la hora que desees.- Kaname se hizo a un lado, dejando de ese modo el camino libre.

Zero sintió ganas de gruñirle al vampiro, pero hacer eso hubiera sido demasiado infantil. Así que sin más remedio, se marchó. En tanto, Kaname, no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que perdió esa mata plateada por la puerta del comedor.

Empujando levemente la puerta de la habitación de su hermana confirmó que la chica ya no se encontraba en ella. Volvió a cerrarla y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

-Soy yo, ya puedes salir- anuncio, sintiéndose como un niño que ha escondido algo de sus padres.

El flequillo castaño apareció poco después detrás de la cama de Kaname y a pesar de la situación, éste no pudo evitar sonreírse levemente. Sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigió hacia la cama, sentándose en una de las orillas e invitando con una de sus etéreas manos a que le acompañase.

Yuuki pareció dudarlo un poco, pero finalmente obedeció, quedándose en el otro extremo del colchón.

-Acércate más, Yuuki- ella avanzó unos cuantos centímetros. –Más…- volvió a decir y lo mismo sucedió.

Kaname suspiró, quizá un poco cansino, y estirando su brazo, la tomó por el hombro, arrastrándola prácticamente hacia él. La situación le recordó a la vez en que habían estado en uno de los jardines de la Academia Cross. Sin embargo, esta vez hizo que la cabeza de Yuuki se recostara en sus rodillas.

-¿Vas a decirme lo qué está pasando?- preguntó al tiempo en que le mesaba los cabellos.

Yuuki se llevó una mano hacia la garganta, como si esta doliera con el simple hecho de desear hablar.

El silencio obstinado por parte de ella.

-Yuuki, ¿no te das cuenta que con todo esto… me hieres?- los ojos de la chica parecieron abrirse un poco más. Quizá había sido su imaginación, pero la voz de Kaname pareció quebrarse al pronunciar esas palabras.

Sin embargo, la culpabilidad la invadió y aquel nudo en la garganta pareció aumentar más.

-Lo que quieras que haga… simplemente tienes que pedírmelo. Anoche te lo dije. ¿Te has dado cuenta que no deseas la presencia de ese Nivel E? Entonces puedo hacer que se vaya.

-¡No, no es eso!- respondió rápidamente, levantándose en el acto.

Ver que Yuki se mostraba dispuesta a hablar si se trataba de Zero dolió en el corazón de Kaname, sensación que pareció extenderse por todo su pecho.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Yuuki volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Yo…- balbuceó.

¿Cuánta paciencia podía tener su hermano? Agitó su cabeza, negándose a pensar en él como su pariente. Pero si lo hacia, significaba que podía verlo como su persona especial, pero de ello no estaba muy segura. Pero por otro lado, también sabía que si lo seguía viendo como siempre –como su benefactor- permanecería aquella brecha entre ambos y eso lastimaría a Kaname. ¡Y ella no quería que eso sucediera!

Se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada, sin saber de qué manera decirle todo ello.

Kaname esperó pacientemente a que ella dijera algo, notando como su hermana se llevaba de nuevo la mano derecha a la garganta mientras su gemela permanecía de apoyo sobre el colchón. Entonces, notó una leve estela carmesí en sus ojos.

-Yuuki- dijo algo alarmado, tomándola por la barbilla para hacer que lo viera. –Necesitas sangre, estás hambrienta.

La castaña se soltó del agarre, agitando vehementemente el rostro.

-No puedes negarlo, toma de mi sangre. Déjame alimentarte como aquella vez.- Kaname le puso las manos en los hombros, acercándose.

Pero ella se levantó de forma violenta.

-¡No! No puedo hacerlo- dijo con voz trémula. –Si lo hago, yo…

En su mente llegó la bestia en que se visualizó así misma, asustándola.

-Yuuki, no puedes negar lo que somos. Tienes que aceptarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué soy una bestia horripilante?- los ojos castaños de su hermano parecieron entristecerse.

Yuuki supo que sus palabras le habían herido. En la práctica acababa de decirle que él también lo era, que cada vez que lo miraba lo recordaba. Se llevó ambas manos a los labios, en un vano intento de ocultar un gemido. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle, acababa de descubrir –en parte- lo que le estaba pasando.

Ella que se negaba a aceptarse como un monstruo, había traído a Zero hasta ese lugar bajo las reglas de los monstruos, deseando alargar el dolor del chico por la idea de formar parte de lo que tanto odiaba. ¡No! Se dijo, era diferente, tenía que serlo, pues eso era mucho mejor que dejarlo desvanecerse, perderse en el abismo de un Nivel E. Sí, todo era mejor que eso.

-Perdóname, Kaname Oniisama- murmuró tan bajo que el purasangre pareció por un momento dudar incluso de que ella hubiese hablado.

La mente de la castaña parecía un poco desenmarañada, pero no aliviada.

-Has dicho… has dicho que me darás todo lo que yo pida, ¿cierto?- le miró con algo de timidez.

-Así es- respondió simplemente. La manera en como se lo dijo y como lo miró le dieron a entender a Kaname que debía prepararse para un nuevo golpe a su orgullo.

Yuuki bajó de nuevo la mirada, de pie, frente a un Kuran que permanecía sentado.

-Sólo… sólo quiero tiempo- dijo finalmente.

-¿Tiempo?- atinó a decir, tras un breve instante en que sus labios se entreabrieron.

-Tiempo para aceptar lo que somos… mejor dicho, para comprender. Yo… estoy muy confundida.

-¿Sobre Zero?

-Y también respecto a ti.

Kaname dejó salir el aire que retenía desde hacía unos minutos en sus pulmones, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Parecía dolido, triste, como si toda la soledad del mundo, de una eternidad, se dejara caer de golpe encima de él. Pero, ¿no había dicho que haría todo lo que ella quisiera?

Todo…

Se levantó, decidido, haciendo un gran esfuerzo a fin de sacar toda la casta de los purasangres. Sin tocarla, sin mirarla, le dijo:

-Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas, lo tendrás.

'_Con tal de que alguna vez puedas aceptarme y amarme'._

Kaname salió de la habitación.

Yuuki se sobresaltó al escuchar el leve ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

**CONTINUARÁ……**

(1) De la canción **Frente a frente**, versión de Enrique Bunbury.

(2)Keigo: es la forma de hablar con respeto a alguien en japonés. Como el hablar de 'usted' al español.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Las indecisiones pueden llevar a muchos errores__ y eso es lo que Yuuki va a constatar muy pronto._

_Las ideas parecen fluir a buen ritmo para este ff… espero que siga así hasta el final…lo dudo, realmente. Pero hasta donde me alcance la musa iré escribiendo n.n_

_Gracias a quienes me han dejado un rvw y también a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos. __Es un honor. __**Mayi lawliet, Meani-kone, laynad3, k-rol 28**_

_Creo que en los anteriores se me ha olvidado poner todo el 'rollo' del disclaimer. Así que ahí les va:_

_**Disclaimer:**__ VK no me pertenece, ese es de Matsuri Hino. De lo contrario, no me sentiría como me siento respecto a Kaname (lo odio, pero al mismo tiempo lo amo… ¬¬)._

_Matta au!_


	4. Tregua

_Sé que aprovechas m__i ausencia para dar con la forma de encontrarte con ella. Sé que al volver yo la espalda la miras con ganas y deseos de tenerla…_ (De la canción**"Pobre diablo"**de Emmanuel).

**Soledad Cap****. 4 "Tregua."**

Zero removió el café por enésima vez. A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que se le sirvió el desayuno, él no había probado bocado alguno. Se encontraba preocupado por Yuuki y la actitud de ese purasangre exasperante ¿Quién se creía que era para comportarse de esa manera?

"Tsk, malditos purasangre, creyéndose que pueden manejarnos a su antojo", pensó, dejando de revolver el líquido y poniendo la cucharita a un lado del plato.

Suspiró hondo, llevando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

Tenía que hablar con Yuuki, necesitaba hacerlo, así tuviera que pasar por encima de Kaname ¡Estaba decidido!

O&o&o&o&

_¿No te das cuenta de que con eso me hieres?_

Las expresiones de su hermano parecían retumbar en su mente y taladrar su cerebro. Eso, aunado a la sed de sangre que comenzaba a sentir, la tenía en un constante ir y venir por toda la habitación. Se llevaba de vez en cuando las manos al cabello, alisándolo, humedeciéndose los labios y apretándose los dedos en otras ocasiones.

Las paredes parecían asfixiarla, por lo que necesitaba salir de esa casa de inmediato. Pero sin saber a dónde ir y, más concretamente, sabiendo que se encontraría con Zero, se obligó a quedarse en ese lugar. A final se decidió por permanecer sentada en la orilla de la cama, nuevamente con la mirada fija en la nada. A su mente cansada llegó el lejano recuerdo de cuando era una niña.

_-__Kaname- oniisama__- balbuceaba entre sollozos una pequeña Yuuki._

_-¿Qué pasa?- el__ del cabello oscuro le había cargado sobre sus piernas, acariciándole los cabellos con ternura._

_Entonces, ella levantó su infantil rostro, dejando al descubierto sus ojos carmesí. Kaname le había sonreído, acercando su muñeca a los labios de su hermana._

_-Gracias, __oniisama__- __Pronto__ sus colmillos se incrustaron en la blanda piel, tomando__lo que se le estaba regalando. _

Yuuki se asustó ante el recuerdo gimiendo levemente y poniéndose de pie de inmediato. Movió su rostro de un lado para otro, tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos tan… un gran calor la inundó por dentro, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo y, pronto, éste se acumuló por debajo de su vientre. Sintiéndose mucho peor ¡Suficiente! Era hora de salir, quedarse ahí le hacía daño. Se acercó a la puerta y, aún con las manos temblorosas, salió de su habitación.

O&o&o&o&

Los cielos estaban totalmente despejados y con la luna llena en su máximo esplendor que casi hacía que se sintiera innecesaria la luz artificial. El aire fresco hizo sentir a la castaña mucho más tranquila de inmediato. Por un segundo pudo comprender cómo se sentía Zero cuando la lujuria por la sangre le invadía. Claro, ella no corría el riego de convertirse en un nivel E, pero ciertamente, a sus ojos, no existía mucha diferencia.

De pronto, se encontró con lo que menos deseaba ver. Allí, de pie a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se encontraba Zero. Sus ojos violetas le miraron, sin que existiera la menor duda de que se había percatado de su presencia.

Yuuki bajó la mirada; en el fondo sabía que su encuentro era algo que no podía seguir evitando y mucho menos estando bajo el mismo techo. Apretó las manos, encerradas en forma de puño y se encaminó a hacia él.

-Yuuki- dijo en un murmullo ligero, sin embargo el viento se encargó de llevar sus palabras hasta donde ella estaba.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente y luego alzó el rostro, sonriéndole débilmente. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y entonces, la castaña no lo pudo seguir soportando. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y corrió hacia Zero, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él pareció desconcertado por un breve instante, pero simplemente bajó el rostro. ¡Dios, cuánto había deseado volver a sentirla así de cerca! Todavía dudando un poco, llevó las manos a la cintura de Yuuki, escuchando su llanto apagado

-¿Por qué lloras, Yuuki? ¿Es que acaso Kaname te trata mal?- Ella negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, en silencio.

Unos instantes después, la castaña se separó de él lo suficiente como para mirarle el rostro, sonriéndole.

-Sin embargo, no eres feliz aquí, ¿cierto?- La pregunta impresionó a la antigua prefecta, lo cual demostró con la expresión de su rostro para luego mirar más allá del jardín que rodeaba la casona.

-No es que no sea feliz- dijo finalmente. –Es sólo que…- sus manos se agarraron firmemente de la tela del saco de Zero, aún negándose a volverle mirar.

Se separó, dando media vuelta y sentándose en una de las sillas de jardín que había ahí. El chico le imitó, ocupando el lugar de enfrente.

-Seré sincera contigo, Zero, ya que tú lo has sido conmigo- El recuerdo de la vez en que le confesó sus sentimientos vino a la mente de ambos.

El ex prefecto no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Yo…- balbuceó Yuki. –Le pedí a Kaname oniisama que te trajera porque… estaba preocupada por ti y porque te extrañaba.

Los ojos del cazador se escocieron de inmediato por aquellas dulces palabras. Sin embargo, había algo en ese tono de voz que le indicaba que, fuera lo que fuera a decir Yuuki, no iba a ser del todo bueno… al menos, no para él.

-Pero aún así tuve miedo de verte anoche- esta vez los ojos de Zero se enmarcaron. –Sí, eso fue lo que pasó- afirmó al notar la expresión de su antiguo compañero.

Por un par de minutos hubo silencio, hasta que la princesa purasangre se decidió a romperlo.

-Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí, conmigo. Pero al mismo tiempo… sabes que soy la prometida de Kaname, ¿cierto?

-¿Y eso te obliga a algo?- interrumpió de pronto. –Yagari sensei me ha dicho algo al respecto y, por lo que sé, ese compromiso se hizo cuando eras apenas una niña. A tu madre no le importó eso cuando selló tus recuerdos.

La mención de ello causó dolor a la del cabello castaño. Dándose cuenta, Zero le tomó una de las manos que permanecía sobre la mesa, mirándola con ojos suplicantes. Yuuki le sonrió trémulamente.

-Por eso mi oniisama me ha dejado pensarlo- la mirada violeta se volvió a tornar ruda. –He sido totalmente sincera con él, aunque no ha sido nada fácil. Pero la verdad es que estoy confundida en lo que respecta a ti y… a él.

Los labios del cazador se abrieron en una expresión de sorpresa, deseando decir algo, pero la verdad era que únicamente pasó aire a través de ellos.

-Kaname oniisama ha… ha accedido a darme tiempo, para comprender todo lo que me rodea, lo que soy y lo que siento- Yuuki le miró entonces a los ojos, a lo que Zero pareció asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Así que esperas que al menos yo haga lo mismo- su respuesta fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

La de los ojos castaños asintió en silencio después de un segundo.

-Tiempo, eso es algo que a los sangre pura les sobra, definitivamente- murmuró Zero.

-No- Yuuki se apresuró a poner su mano libre encima de la del chico, la que, igualmente, estaba encima de la suya. –Te prometo que no será así. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo, eso es todo.

Los ojos violetas y angustiosos le miraron por un par de segundos, para luego torcer los labios en una pequeña sonrisa y palmearle la mano que permanecía encima de todas.

-Está bien- dijo el chico en un murmullo.

-Gracias, sé que estoy siendo demasiado egoísta porque te estoy quitando incluso el derecho de poder enamorarte de alguien más durante todo este tiempo y…

-No, eso jamás sucederá- Zero le interrumpió con voz suave, tratando de acariciarle una de las mejillas, pero ella se hizo hacia atrás, aunque en un mero acto reflejo. Sin embargo, aquello impidió que el ex prefecto insistiera en su gesto.

-Lo siento- murmuró Yuuki, recibiendo una media sonrisa en respuesta.

Por unos minutos más, ambos permanecieron en silencio, aún con las manos entrelazadas, hasta que finalmente Yuuki se puso de pie, disculpándose. De pronto, en ella había surgido de nuevo la sed de sangre. Entró casi corriendo a la casa. Quizá en esta ocasión hablar con Aidou le ayudaría.

O&o&o&o&

El corazón de Kaname dolía, a pesar de que gran parte de él ardía de celos ¡Qué fácil estaba resultando para Yuuki abrir su corazón ante Zero!

-He sido totalmente sincera con él, aunque no ha sido nada fácil. Pero la verdad es que estoy confundida en lo que respecta a ti y… a él.

Sí, Kaname sabía que no era de buen gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero simplemente se había encontrado con la pareja en el jardín al momento de salir a fin de serenarse un poco tras leer un extenso informe de negocios y no pudo evitar seguir escuchando.

Notó que Yuuki era ahora la que apretaba la mano del cazador, justo en medio de una promesa. Iba a ser todo lo posible para acortar el tiempo de sufrimiento e incertidumbre de Zero. No pudo evitar sonreírse, irónico, desalentado.

Entonces escuchó algo que simplemente le hizo removerle algo en la mente, sin entender exactamente –en aquel momento– el porqué.

-Gracias, sé que estoy siendo demasiado egoísta porque te estoy quitando incluso el derecho de poder enamorarte de alguien más durante todo este tiempo y…

Sus pensamientos se perdieron en ese punto, meditando cuidadosamente su próxima manera de actuar. Estaba claro que para Yuuki era mucho más fácil hablar de sus sentimientos con el cazador, quizá por su convivencia diaria –algo que, de sólo pensarlo, le enfurecía aun más– o porque su corazón se inclinaba más hacia él. Y eso… ¡eso no lo permitiría!

Tiempo suficiente había pedido _su _Yuuki y ambos –Zero y él– habían estado de acuerdo. Pero nadie había dicho que los tres tenían que permanecer juntos ¿o sí?

En cuanto notó que su hermana se despedía del cazador y entraba a la casa, él mismo hizo lo mismo, regresando por donde había venido, sin importarle mucho que Zero hubiese notado su presencia justo antes de marcharse.

O&o&o&o&

-¿Ah? Yuuki, pensé que estarías con Kaname-sama.- La chica le agarró de los brazos.

-¡Aidou, por favor, ayúdame!- sus ojos ahora eran totalmente rojizos y a través de su ropa el rubio pudo sentir que las manos de ella temblaban.

Las pupilas del rubio se dilataron debido a lo inesperado de la declaración. Entonces, la desesperación en Aidou comenzó.

-Ah… bueno, yo creo que…

"Diablos, Hanabusa, piensa en algo rápido o morirás… ¡Gulp! Ella parece mirarme como a su presa ¡No! Soy tan joven para morir y sin haber amado a mi querido Kaname Sama".

-¿Por-por qué no tomas unas tabletas? Eso estará bien para ti, ya que te niegas a beber sangre real- El rubio se deshizo de inmediato de su agarre y logró sacar una cajetilla de su bolsillo.

-No le des esas cosas a Yuuki- escuchó la voz de su _adorable_ Kaname-sama. Aidou se sintió aliviado y salvado.

La del cabello castaño se volvió, famélica hacia el dueño de aquella voz autoritaria y aterciopelada. Sin pensar ya en nada más, prácticamente se lanzó sobre Kaname, apartando con brusquedad el cuello de la camisa. Sus colmillos se clavaron sin ninguna clase de cuidado. La rudeza con lo que esto sucedió hizo que el cuerpo de Kaname se tensara, tuvo que resistir el impulso de quitársela de encima. Sin embargo, la sensación caliente que aquello le provocó hizo que le invadiera una excitación extraña, y sonrió al momento en que Zero entraba a la habitación.

Los ojos de Kaname le miraron directamente, trasmitiéndole muchas cosas con ellos.

Superioridad, porque ella había preferido beber su sangre que la del cazador.

Burla, porque le decía que le había ganado la partida.

Y finalmente…

Zero dio un respingo. Los ojos de Kaname se habían vuelto carmesí y, los suyos propios correspondieron al llamado.

¿Era lujuria lo que transmitían esos ojos? Por alguna extraña razón, todo ese sentimiento le invadió, haciéndole cosquillas en las encías cuando comenzaron a crecer sus colmillos. Sin decir palabra alguna, salió del lugar. Lo que le habían transmitido esos ojos era sencillamente… repulsivo.

Yuuki abrió los ojos. Asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás, sin importarle que la sangre se chorreara por el cuello de la camisa de su hermano y por su piel tersa. Se llevó ambas manos hacia los labios, horrorizada, y se echó a correr.

-Ah… K-Kaname sama- balbuceó Aidou, aún sin poder recuperarse por el shock de lo sucedido. Se suponía que el beber sangre –y mucho más tratándose de prometidos, como lo eran ellos dos– era un acto íntimo.

-Déjala, ella estará bien- El purasangre le dedicó una breve mirada, notándole un leve rastro de color carmesí en las mejillas ¿o quizás eran en los ojos?

Por un momento, Aidou se encontró deseando ser mordido por su líder, pero, naturalmente, eso no sucedió. Kaname se retiró hacia su habitación y después de ello no volvió a salir en toda la noche.

El rubio se limitó a exhalar fuertemente.

O&o&o&o&

Kaname entró al cuarto de baño, despojándose de las ropas llenas de sangre y depositándolas en un cesto de plástico que se encontraba justo detrás de la puerta. Ya la herida en el cuello había sanado, pero la sangre que manchaba su piel necesitaba ser quitada, por lo que decidió darse una ducha.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer el agua sobre su pecho.

Las últimas palabras de la conversación de Yuuki con Zero aún pululaban en su mente, haciéndole tomar una decisión. En cuestión de segundos había previsto lo que sucedería al evitar que Aidou le diera aquellas tabletas a su hermana. También sabía que Zero entraría en cualquier momento, pues Kaname se había dejado ver al momento de marcharse del jardín tan sólo unos minutos antes.

Claro que todo ello traía sus inconvenientes, empezando por el hecho de que Yuuki en estos momentos debía estar sintiéndose muy mal por lo que hizo. Pero era eso, precisamente, lo que propiciaría que la segunda fase de su juego comenzara. En su jugada, y desde su perspectiva, había puesto en peligro a la 'Reina', pero había sido necesario exponerla si con ello se deshacía del 'peón' que tanto le molestaba. Cosa irónica y sobre todo alejada de lo que siempre solía hacer, pero por otro lado también había servido para que Yuuki usara sus colmillos que tanto rehusaba aceptar.

Cerró la regadera y salió del cuarto de baño, encontrándose, precisamente, con dicho 'peón'. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero poco le importó, demostrándolo con su rostro eternamente sereno.

-¿Qué se supone que pretendías al hacer eso?- le gritó el cazador.

-_Eso__,_ como lo llamas, es algo natural entre nosotros ¿O es que acaso ya olvidaste lo que es tener sed?- Aquella mirada, otra vez, apareciendo en esos ojos tan profundos, tan incitantes que Zero tuvo que apartar la propia.

-Pero bien sabes que Yuuki no lo deseaba- Su tono de voz había cambiado, aunque todavía estaba molesto.

-Es verdad- dijo, sorprendiéndose así mismo de que por un instante estuviera de acuerdo con el cazador. –Pero era necesario, antes de que ella misma se destruyera ¿Sabes de lo que es capaz un vampiro inexperto y sediento cuando no tiene una presa cercana?

Zero levantó la mirada, con incertidumbre.

-Puede herirse así mismo, bebiéndose su propia sangre. Y eso puede ser sumamente intoxicante.

-Eso no es más que un simple mito.

-Sea como fuere, lo cierto es que no podía seguir viendo sufrir de esa forma a Yuuki ¿Tú qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar, Zero?

La confusión se dibujó en el rostro del chico de cabellos de plata. Su desconcierto, sin embargo, dio la respuesta que Kaname esperaba. Simplemente él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Sin embargo, hay algo en lo que tienes razón- esta vez, fue el turno de Zero de sorprenderse. –Le he hecho daño a la persona a quien más amo.

Zero no supo qué responder. No era la primera vez que Kaname hablaba de ello, pero sí la primera que lo hacía tan abiertamente y que tu peor enemigo te lo deje saber de esa forma debía ser desconcertante.

-Tú has aceptado darle tiempo, igual que yo…

-Y tú te has aprovechado de su necesidad de sangre para darle la tuya.

-¿Celoso porque me adelanté en ese sentido? No te quejes, que tú también has tenido una ventaja. Ella…te confía lo que siente.

Sin poder evitarlo, y para molestia del purasangre, su voz sonó demasiado sentimental. Zero, por otro lado, seguía sin poder salir de su estupor ¿Acaso esta era primera vez que Kaname y él tenían una conversación real, sin rencores –bueno, sí, se acababan de echar en cara sus ventajas aprovechables, pero fuera de eso…–, sin que comenzaran a lanzarse miradas de odio, como queriendo asesinarse con ellas? Ni en toda su vida se lo hubiese imaginado.

Bajó la mirada. Quizá eso se debía a que ambos hablaban de un interés en común: el bienestar de Yuuki, su persona especial.

-¿Y cómo piensas, entonces, arreglar tu _estupidez_?- dijo Zero.

Bueno… había ciertas cosas que no podían evitarse del todo al hablar.

-Eso era a lo que iba hasta que me interrumpiste. Creo que la mejor manera de cumplir con nuestra promesa es que le dejemos más tiempo sola y eso también servirá para que se tranquilice por lo que ha sucedido.

Zero le miró cuidadosamente. Sus sentidos de cazador permanecían alertas, como esperando que en cualquier momento Kaname le fuera a saltar encima para devorarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres, exactamente, con 'dejarle más tiempo sola'?

-Es obvio, Zero, que este lugar no está diseñado para que los tres vivamos juntos- comenzó a hablar exasperadamente.

Kaname se preguntó qué era lo que tenía el ex humano para sacar lo que había en los corazones de los demás. Con Yuuki lograba que hablara de todo y con él… ¡simplemente le ponía de nervios!

-Pero como ni **yo** ni **tú** estamos dispuestos a irnos y dejar que el otro se quede con una clara ventaja; ambos tendremos que irnos- dijo Kaname acentuando su superioridad.

-Me parece razonable- sonrió Zero, para luego mirarlo con recelo. –Siempre y cuando tú no regreses a mis espaldas.

-Qué curioso, eso mismo pensaba yo- le respondió con los mismos gestos.

-Sé que estás planeando algo; no confió en ti.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que crees, entonces no quedará más remedio que el que permanezcamos juntos.

-¿Juntos? ¿Te refieres a…? ¡Ni de broma! Si ya vivir contigo estando Yuuki de por medio es un martirio…

-Eres tú quien ha sacado a colación lo bizarro de que tenga un 'plan'- Los dedos índice y medio de Kaname asemejaron unas comillas.

Zero chasqueó la lengua, exasperado. La conversación estaba comenzando a subir de tono, desviándose de lo verdaderamente importante. Pero en el fondo Zero sabía que él… no, más bien ambos, harían lo que Yuuki pidiera.

-Que Yuuki lo decida- dijo finalmente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Que así sea, entonces- la expresión de Kaname volvía a ser la de siempre. Mentalmente, sin embargo, se sonrió ¡Todos los movimientos previstos sucedían! No en balde había tenido suficiente tiempo para observar el comportamiento de Zero.

O&o&o&o&

Los oídos parecían zumbarle, casi a punto de estallarle, razón por la que Yuuki los apretaba con fuerza con ambas manos. Su corazón también parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, pues parecía latir como si acabase de correr un maratón o algo similar.

Poco a poco su respiración y pulso se fueron normalizando, hasta que se quedó quieta y en silencio, encogida sobre la cama. Su mente, entonces, pareció reaccionar de pronto, carburando lo que acababa de hacer.

Había cedido a su naturaleza de bestia y lo peor del caso era que Zero la había visto ¿Con qué autoridad moral podría ahora apoyarlo para que no se diera por vencido a no caer en el lamentable estado de brutalidad que suponía el nivel E? Ni siquiera podría mirarlo a la cara libremente.

"Pero… si eso es lo que eres", pensó, para luego responderse con una negación de cabeza.

-Yo no soy así… no quiero ser así- murmuró angustiada, sintiéndose muy mal de sólo recordar la manera salvaje en la que se había abalanzado sobre su propio hermano.

¡Dios! Lo que estaría pensando de ella en estos momentos. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Pero con llorar no arreglaría nada y tampoco la haría sentir mejor.

Aún mocosa, se incorporó, recargando su peso sobre la mano izquierda y con la gemela limpiándose el llanto. Tendría que ir y enfrentar a su hermano, pedirle disculpas y después, por mucha vergüenza que sintiera, también encarar a Zero. A ambos les debía una explicación.

Buscó sentir la presencia de su hermano, asustándose un poco al darse cuenta de que no sólo estaba en su habitación, sino que también se encontraba con Zero. Un cazador molesto, como debía estarlo a juzgar por su aura, al lado de un purasangre era algo muy alarmante.

De prisa y sin pensarlo más, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano, sorprendiéndose de lo que oyó al entrar (porque de toda la conversación no se pudo enterar ya que los cuartos estaban construidos para que nada se escuchara en el exterior, igual que la habitación en donde solía vivir de niña) y de la forma tan pacífica en la que hablaban ambos vampiros.

-Que Yuuki lo decida.

-Que así sea, entonces.

Ambos chicos se volvieron hacia la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones. Zero no pudo dejar de maldecir a Kaname por el hecho de que no sólo dejara una puerta semejante en _su_ habitación sino también en la de Yuuki. ¿Y así quería que le creyese que no tenía un maldito plan con lo que acababa de proponer?

-Yuuki- el vampiro de sangre pura murmuró su nombre con infinito amor.

Sin decir nada más y sin esperar a que ella lo hiciese, Kaname caminó hacia la muchacha, casi en un parpadeo, y la abrazó con ternura. Y la chica, a su vez, le correspondió el gesto, para incomodidad de Zero, por supuesto.

-Creemos que es mejor que el tiempo que nos has pedido lo pases lejos de nosotros- habló el cazador, ganándose con ello la atención de la antigua prefecta.

Se separó del abrazo de su hermano para dirigir su mirada atónita al cazador y luego a su hermano, para luego regresar con el del cabello plata.

-Así es, Yuuki. Sé lo difícil que te resulta comprender y aceptar nuestra naturaleza y lo que sientes justo ahora es prueba de ello. No quiero obligarte a nada. Tómate el tiempo que te sea necesario y cuando hayas tomado una decisión y te sientas más tranquila, entonces nosotros volveremos.

Yuuki parpadeó un par de veces más. No acababa de comprender cómo ellos –el par que siempre estaba odiándose– habían llegado a un acuerdo de esa clase en tan poco tiempo y, aún físicamente intactos.

-¿Estás diciendo que… tú y Zero se irán… juntos?- Kaname suspiró, molesto, en tanto que Zero gruñó.

La castaña sonrió; a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder, se sintió contenta. Si un incidente como ese hacía que ellos dos lograran llevarse un poco bien –y más que bien, pues estaban dispuestos a convivir juntos por ella–, entonces ¡que sucedieran más como ésos!

-¿Qué es lo que piensas al respecto?- dijo Zero, su tono de voz le decía a Yuuki que respondiera con un rotundo rechazo.

Después de todo, ellos harían lo que ella les pidiera ¿no?

-Me alegra- dijo con voz temblorosa. –No saben la alegría que me da el que ustedes dos hagan esto por mí.

Adiós a la última esperanza de Zero.

Kaname notó su desilusión y no pudo evitar que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa de burla. Poco le falto para enseñarle la lengua, como si de un chiquillo se tratase ¡Oh, hacía tanto que no se divertía así!

-Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo?- Ya no hacía falta que Yuuki lo dijese, pero Kaname seguía poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

-Aunque parezca egoísta por pedírselos, pero nada me encantaría tanto que verlos llevándose bien.

-Bueno una cosa es que permanezcamos juntos por ti y otra muy distinta que nos llevemos bien- Zero casi escupía las palabras, por no decir las entrañas, por sólo pensar en hacer eso.

Por otra parte, el cazador se había guardado muy bien sus teorías respecto al 'plan' de Kaname. Ya tendría tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo y, entonces, echarle por la borda todas sus estratagemas.

-¡Oh, Zero! Ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse y te darás cuenta de que Kaname oniisama no es el purasangre que crees que es. Y tú, Kaname, conocerás al verdadero Zero más allá de la dura coraza que se empeña en mantener a su alrededor.

Yuuki tomó de una mano a su hermano y la otra la extendió a donde su antiguo compañero. Zero dudó por un instante en aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero finalmente se resignó. La castaña abrazó a ambos por el cuello, jalándolos hacia su cuerpo y provocando con ello que las cabezas de los dos chicos se juntaran un poco.

Ambos jóvenes pusieron su mano libre en la cintura de la muchacha.

El corazón de Yuuki latió alegre y desbocado, mientras la castaña se preguntaba si acaso no habría alguna forma de que los tres permanecieran siempre de esa forma.

En tanto, los dedos largos y finos de Kaname rozaron los de Zero, quien le dedicó una mirada fugaz por el atrevimiento. El purasangre simplemente sonrió…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Antes que nada, gracias a __**Imaginary Fushia **__por ser Beta para éste fic. Si nuestros tiempos nos lo permiten así será a partir de éste capítulo. Gracias por tenerme paciencia, chica XDDDD._

_¡Por fin nos desharemos de Yuuki! Bueno, no es que la odie __ni nada por el estilo, pero ya iba siendo tiempo de que estos dos muchachitos se juntaran n.n_

_A ver, a ver. Una aclaración, han sido varias personas quienes me lo han preguntado. ¿Quiénes son la pareja principal? ¿Será un yaoi? Pues __sí__, debo decir que uno de los objetivos de la historia es hacer que Kaname y Zero terminen, de alguna manera retorcida, juntos. En el resumen de la historia había puesto que era una historia KanamexYuukixZero, según yo, para ahorrarme el poner algo como: KanamexYuuki, ZeroxYuuki, KanamexZero. Sin embargo, en la categoría de parejas, puse a Zero y a Kaname, excluyendo a la princesa sangre pura. Así pues, con esta nota les explico que, si bien Yuuki va a tener que decidir entre ambos chicos, también habrá yaoi. La manera en __que__ se desarrollarán las cosas, las intenciones de los personajes y sus decisiones será lo que forme esa atmósfera de soledad. __Ése__ es el objetivo de este ff, y espero poder lograrlo._

_Gracias a:__**Reela, mayi lawliet, laynad3, La Dama Aural, Meani-kone**__ por sus comentarios y a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos. Recordarles que pueden dejarme un comentario en anónimo, que yo haré lo posible por responderles a todos, tengan o no cuenta en esta web._

_¿Qué estará planeando Kaname? ¿Por quién se decidirá Yuuki al final? Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos. _

_Matta au!_


	5. Recepción Primera parte

_Te separan de mí mañana… Con los corazones rotos en la maleta… Te extraño tanto y te acabas de marchar.__ (__**Mar de dudas- Chris Durán)**_

**Soledad Cap. 5**** "Recepción (primera parte)".**

Yuuki aún sostenía la cortina de su habitación observando el camino por donde los dos chicos se habían marchado. La castaña sentía que ya los extrañaba y hacia tan poco de su despedida. Cuando finalmente parecía que soltaría la cortina, resignada, notó algo fuera de la casa, apostado justo en frente de esta.

De los labios de la chica salió una expresión de sorpresa, para después salir corriendo, pasando por la sala, en cuyo lugar se encontraba Aidou –quien seguía encaprichado porque su querido Kaname sama no lo había llevado con él. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que Yuuki salió corriendo de la casa le siguió, pues era el encargado de la seguridad de la princesa purasangre.

Al salir, la encontró abrazada de un enorme perro de color negro.

–E-eso… eso es… –el rubio balbuceaba sin poder encontrar alguna frase coherente que decir. Entonces, Yuuki volvió el rostro, sonriéndole al noble y todavía abrazando al animal –quien a pesar de verse imponente por su gran tamaño, en los brazos de la castaña estaba tan dócil.

–¡Es Kaname oniisama! –dijo sin más, sintiéndose contenta de que su hermano dejara una parte suya para hacerle compañía.

La chica se levantó, acariciando la cabeza del lobo.

–Vamos, Kaname. Te daré algo de comer.

–¿Ah? No… no le hables de esa forma –se quejó Aidou–. Él es una parte que Kaname sama desprendió de su cuerpo y que ha dejado aquí para cuidarte. No lo trates como si fuera un animal común y corriente.

"Kaname sama, ¿es que no confiaba en que yo podía cuidar bien de Yuki san?", pensó afligido el chico.

–Es que es tan lindo –la purasangre volvió abrazar al lobo–. Pero me entristece un poco que Zero no pueda hacer algo igual. Sería tan feliz si hubiera uno suyo –la voz de la chica pareció perderse cuando su mente comenzó a imaginar cómo sería una de esas criaturas del ex prefecto.

Pero su atención fue demandada por el perro negro cuando acarició la mejilla de la chica con la nariz.

–Juraría que te has puesto celoso –le dijo en medio de una risita–. Vamos, entremos a la casa.

El lobo le siguió, sin embargo se quedó en el vestíbulo, echándose sobre el tapete de la entrada. Yuuki al darse cuenta de que ese lugar le apetecía, le dejó estar, arrodillándose para acariciarle el pelo y murmurando el nombre de su hermano al mismo tiempo.

O&o&o&o&

Las nubes blancas salpicando el cielo azul era todo lo que Zero podía ver a través de la ventanilla, pero aún así éste insistía en seguir observando afuera que tener que verse obligado a comenzar una charla con el purasangre –por no decir que de cierta forma haberse quedado con el asiento junto a la ventanilla le emocionaba como a un niño.

Kaname suspiró, guardando el papeleo que desde que subieran al tren se había dedicado a revisar.

–¿Hasta cuándo seguirás empecinado en tu silencio? –preguntó un poco irritado.

–No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Tú y yo sólo estamos juntos por Yuuki ¿lo recuerdas? –los labios de Kaname se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa.

"¿No que no ibas hablarme?"

–Sí pero también le prometimos a Yuuki llevarnos bien. Hagamos un esfuerzo por ella –Zero frunció el ceño. Si Kaname seguía así quién sabe que cosas sería capaz de pedirle en nombre de Yuuki.

–No te preocupes, no te pediré nada que no puedas hacer –le susurró de una manera que Zero jamás había escuchado.

Sorprendido le dijo–: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

_Señores pasajeros,__ en quince minutos llegaremos a la terminal… _

Kaname hizo como que no había escuchado la interrogante, cosa que molestó al cazador porque conocía la capacidad de los sentidos súper desarrollados de los vampiros ¿Y así era como pretendía que se llevaran bien? ¡Qué exasperante!

Después de pasar las aduanas correspondientes y de que les entregaran sus equipajes, un hombre de cabello negro se les acercó.

–Kaname sama –saludó el susodicho al tiempo en que hacia una reverencia–. Hemos estado esperando por usted.

–Gracias, por favor asegúrate de que no falte nada de nuestro equipaje –dio instrucciones el purasangre.

–Así se hará, señor –cuando el hombre hizo gesto de llevarse la maleta que colgaba del hombro de Zero, este hizo un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás. El hombre miró al purasangre, a lo que sólo asintió brevemente. El hombre se retiró con el resto de las maletas.

Zero, al notar que Kaname comenzaba a caminar, le imitó, siguiéndole.

Una limusina les esperaba fuera de la estación y para cuando ellos llegaron, el hombre que se había llevado las maletas ya terminaba de acomodarlas en la cajuela. Después se apresuró abrir la puerta para que Kaname y su acompañante subieran.

El camino fue tal y como en el tren, es decir, en completo silencio. Sólo que en esta ocasión no fueron largas horas, sino unos cuantos minutos, cosa que sorprendió al cazador ya que se esperaba que llegaran a un lugar apartado como donde se encontraba la residencia Kuran.

La mansión era totalmente blanca y con muchos y grandes ventanales al frente. En las esquinas de la casa había pinos muy bien podados, tan altos que llegaban incluso a cubrir las ventanas de la segunda planta. A la entrada se llegaba después de subir unos cuantos escalones, los cuales estaban presididos por un par de columnas que apenas si llegaban a medir medio metro. Por dentro, y después de pasar el recibidor, había una escalera alfombrada, los escalones estaban distribuidos a las esquinas de la pared de modo que podían tener acceso al segundo piso por cualquiera de los dos francos.

–Bueno, Zero, este será nuestra morada durante los siguientes días –rompió el silencio Kaname, tentado a mencionar 'durante los siguientes _meses_' sólo para divertirse con la reacción del cazador.

–¿Y qué se supone que vamos hacer aquí? Aún no me lo has dicho –dijo Zero mirando al purasangre.

–Es extraño que no lo preguntaras durante el camino. Hubiera sido mejor – el líder de los vampiros se encaminó hasta las escaleras.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le respondió molesto.

–Por el momento ya no tengo tiempo de explicaciones. Tengo una junta en menos de quince minutos, que estoy seguro durará horas y luego en la noche asistiremos a una fiesta en mi honor.

–¿Cómo? ¿_Asistiremos_? –dijo con sarcasmo.

–Espero que hayas empacado algo digno. De no ser así… –los ojos marrones miraron a Zero con una expresión que incomodó al cazador, pero Kaname no agregó nada más y simplemente comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Después de que reaccionara, Zero chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio. Si toda su estadía en ese lugar sería así, debería de asegurarse de que su cariño por Yuuki fuera lo suficientemente grande para soportarlo.

Sin otra cosa más que hacer, imitó a Kaname y subió para buscar su habitación, el cual pudo encontrar gracias a que una chica vestida de servidumbre permanecía de pie al lado de la puerta.

–¿Desea que le traiga algo, señor? –preguntó amablemente, Zero le dijo que 'no' y la chica se marchó, no sin antes indicarle la manera en cómo podía llamarla si cambiaba de opinión.

Zero paseó la vista por toda la habitación, preguntándose qué es lo que haría durante ese tiempo y al toparse con una amplia cama lo supo de inmediato. Dormiría hasta que dijera ¡basta!

O&o&o&o&

Una hora había pasado y Zero no podía conciliar el sueño ¡Era exasperante! A pesar de que se sentía cansado no podía dormir, así que sin más remedio, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Quizá dar un paseo por el lugar le ayudaría a dormir –aparte de que conocería la mansión.

Así fue como su recorrido lo llevó hasta una estancia que suponía que era la sala de espera. De pronto sus sentidos de cazador parecieron despertarse, alertándolo de que no estaba sólo. Volteó de inmediato, encontrándose con un chico como de su edad, el cual por cierto, le sonrió. Era un vampiro.

–Mi nombre es Mikael ¿tú también estas aburrido de esperar? –comenzó a charlar el chico. Zero lo observó un poco más. Tenía los cabellos rojizos y los ojos azules.

Cuando el ex prefecto notó que Mikael hizo gesto de acercarse se puso a la defensiva, llevando de inmediato la mano derecha al interior de su saco, listo para sacar, si fuera necesario, la Blody Rose. Mikael se detuvo.

–Ya veo, tu Amo debe tenerte muy bien controlado –dijo el ojiazul.

–Yo no tengo ningún amo –siseó, a lo que Mikael le sonrió.

–¿Entonces puedes decirme cómo te llamas? –el antiguo prefecto dudó por un momento.

–Kiryuu Zero –los ojos azules de Mikael se abrieron más por la sorpresa.

–¿Del clan de los cazadores más poderosos? Eso si que es una sorpresa ¡Nunca me imaginé que alguien como tú estarías aquí!

–¿Aquí? ¿Aquí dónde? –Mikael hizo un gesto que Zero lo entendió como de burla, cosa que le molestó.

–Para empezar, ¿qué te ha traído a este lugar? No es sitio para un cazador tan orgulloso como tú.

–Hablas como si me conocieras –Zero evadió la pregunta.

–Hemos escuchado muchas cosas de ti. Digo, sería difícil no conocer a quien mató a dos purasangre tan fácilmente –Mikael le sonrió–. ¿Y bien, quién te ha traído?

–Su líder purasangre –soltó con desprecio.

–No… –dijo el ojiazul en medio de una risita– ¿En serio?

¡Por lo más sagrado! Zero estaba a punto de golpear a ese vampiro si no se dejaba de rodeos ¿Qué tenía de raro que él estuviera en ese lugar y que la razón de ello fuera Kaname? Esperen un momento… eso _sí_ que era muy raro.

–Mikael –llamó otro vampiro justo en ese momento. Zero supo de inmediato que se trataba de otro purasangre y eso hizo que aumentara más su desagrado.

–¿Han terminado? Estoy más aburrido que una ostra y quiero que me lleves a comer –dijo el ojiazul con voz cantarina, a lo que el otro vampiro le sonrió.

–Claro, podemos ir a comer antes de la recepción de esta noche –el sangre pura inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de despedida.

–Nos vemos por la noche, Zero –dijo Mikael alegremente.

–Veo que ya has hecho amigos –escuchó la voz de Kaname detrás de él.

–¿Me quieres explicar que es este lugar y a qué hemos venido? –espetó molesto el ex prefecto.

–Ya te lo dije, tengo negocios que terminar aquí –respondió tranquilamente el purasangre–. Y espero que disfrutes la estadía… en verdad –Kaname alzó la mano derecha y de forma extraña acarició los cabellos platinados.

Zero se echó para atrás de inmediato–. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! –advirtió.

–Bueno, vayamos a comer algo y luego a prepararnos para la noche –dijo Kaname sin darle importancia a lo que el cazador le dijo.

–¡No quiero nada y tampoco pienso ir a esa estúpida recepción! Es en tu honor ¿verdad? Así que a nadie le importará si asisto o no.

–A mí sí, Zero –respondió gentilmente, a lo que el cazador le miró incrédulo ¿Había escuchado bien o sus oídos le jugaron un mala broma?

–¿Qué? –atinó a decir.

–Kaname sama ¿podría venir un momento? Queremos consultar algunas cosas con usted para la recepción de la noche –un hombre vestido de negro le llamó, a lo que el purasangre dejó parado a Zero en medio del pasillo. Después de un minuto de espera (porque Zero no estaba dispuesto a dejar aquella conversación a medias), notó que Kaname hacia una negación con la cabeza para luego voltear a verle.

–Lo siento, Zero. Pero creo que ha surgido un problema y debo irme. Pero ya enviaré un presente a tu habitación más tarde.

–¿Qué? –respondió el ojiamatista mucho más molesto. No sólo le dejaba sin responder sus preguntas, sino que además hablaba de enviarle regalos como si se tratara de…

Entonces la mente de Zero comenzó a carburar algunas ideas… No ¡claro que no podía ser eso!

Dio media vuelta, maldiciendo en voz alta a Kaname y buscando un teléfono.

O&o&o&o&

Yuuki reía a consecuencia de las lamidas que el 'lobo Kaname' le hacia en la barbilla, ante la mirada de envidia de Aidou, a quien poco le faltó para morder las hojas del libro que sostenía en la mano.

–¡Yuuki, quieres poner atención a la clase! –riñó el rubio.

–Lo siento, lo siento –respondió en medio de risas y tratando de cumplir con lo que su sempai le pedía.

–Bueno, como iba diciendo… el Consejo de los Ancestro se formó cuando… –Aidou se vio interrumpido de nuevo y esta vez por culpa del teléfono.

–¡Debe ser oniisama! –gritó emocionada, corriendo hasta donde estaba el aparato.

Aidou suspiró con molestia, quizá por no poder proseguir con su clase o por el hecho de que él también quería que su 'querido' Kaname sama le llamara aunque fuera de puro error. Resignado, apoyó su mejilla en la palma de la mano, balanceando con aburrimiento una de sus piernas. De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron por la idea que cruzó por su mente. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para acariciar al lobo pero al buscarlo notó con desilusión que éste había seguido a Yuuki. Aidou se deprimió.

O&o&o&o&

–¡Oniisama! –Zero tuvo que alejarse el auricular porque poco faltó para que el saludo de Yuuki le dejara sordo.

–Yuuki… soy Zero –habló con una mezcla de tristeza y molestia.

–Ah, lo siento ¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Llegaron con bien?

–Sí, tenemos poco ¿Y tú? –Zero se sintió muy relajado tan sólo escuchar la voz de la chica y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo fue que no le había llamado desde que llegó.

–Sigo con las lecciones aburridas de historia –respondió la ex prefecta.

_¡Escuché eso, Yuuki!_ La voz de Aidou se hizo presente y Zero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al imaginarse la cara de indignación que el rubio debió haber puesto en esos momentos.

Yuuki rió nerviosamente.

–No, no hagas eso –dijo de pronto la chica.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Zero.

–Ah… no, no es nada –el cazador se quedó sin comprender las palabras de Yuuki pero a través del teléfono parecía escuchar que la chica forcejeaba con algo–. Ah… Zero… creo que… luego me llamas ¿si?

–Pero ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

–No… no es nada, en serio… T-tengo que irme. ¡Cuídate y salúdame a oniisama! –se despidió rápidamente.

–¡Yu-Yuuki! –pero esta ya le había colgado ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Es que los Kuran tenían la costumbre de dejar a todos sin explicaciones? Molesto colgó el teléfono.

O&o&o&o&

–¡Kaname! –riñó Yuuki al lobo que jalaba de la orilla de su falda y que además, con un movimiento de la pata delantera había tirado la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono–. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El lobo se echó sobre el suelo, con las patas delanteras extendidas hacia el frente, bajó las orejas y pareció aullar un poco. Aquel gesto le pareció tan tierno y encantador a la pelicastaña que en vez de seguir riñéndole comenzó acariciarle la cabeza.

–¡Eres tan lindo! –dijo Yuuki.

–¡No es lindo! Es una parte de Kaname sama que… ¡agh! –Aidou estaba tratando de hacer que la chica comprendiera que no se le podía tratar de esa forma aquel lobo, pero al notar que este comenzaba a lamer la mejilla de Yuuki, desistió de sus explicaciones (parecía que nadie las apreciaba ni las necesitaba).

"Ah, creo que comienzo a pensar que hubiera sido mejor irme con Kain y Ruka".

O&o&o&o&

Kaname escuchaba las numerosas disculpas que se le daban porque al parecer los 'sacrificios' que debían estar preparados ya para esa noche no lo estaban aún. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un sillón de respaldo alto y de tapiz color rojo, los encargados de esos detalles comenzaban a temer por sus vidas, imaginándose que ellos mismos serían tomados como tal.

–¿Su-sucede algo, Kaname sama? –se aventuró a preguntar uno de los hombres al notar que el purasangre sonreía.

–No, no es nada –respondió retomando su habitual gesto de seriedad.

Recargó su mejilla en el puño izquierdo, disfrutando de la risa de Yuuki que, gracias al guardián en forma de lobo que había dejado en la casa, parecía divertirse con los cariños que recibía. De esa manera Yuuki siempre lo tendría presente, podría protegerla y servía a la vez de una buena forma de saber lo que la chica hacia. Todo ello a favor de sus planes (si Zero seguía pensando que algo tramaba Kaname, que lo siguiera haciendo).

Contagiado por el buen humor de su hermana, miró a los hombres que esperaban ansiosos una respuesta –o mejor dicho un severo castigo.

–Está bien, no se preocupen por los presentes. Después de todo no los necesito –Kaname se levantó con movimientos elegantes y caminó hasta la puerta.

Pudo escuchar los suspiros de alivio por parte de los presentes y, aunque no se volvió para mirarlos, supo con seguridad que se miraban asombrados unos a los otros.

Bueno, ahora el siguiente movimiento era hacer que ese testarudo cazador asistiera a la recepción. Y para ello tenía la solución perfecta.

O&o&o&o&

Zero había regresado a la sala donde anteriormente Kaname había tenido la junta, esperando encontrarlo aún ahí. Sin embargo, parecía que los encargados de la fiesta en su honor se lo llevaron a otra parte pues no había ni rastro de ellos. Aunque claro, para él, un experto cazador, ese no era problema alguno.

Se concentró tratando de encontrar la esencia del purasangre y después de unos cuantos segundos le halló del otro lado de la casa. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió de inmediato para allá. Si el líder de los vampiros creía que podía burlarse de él estaba muy equivocado.

Al entrar al pasillo le vio salir de una habitación y en menos de un suspiro se le plantó de frente. Kaname le miró con infinita paciencia y sin mostrar ninguna clase de sorpresa por aquel gesto.

–¿Ahora quieres explicarme qué es esté lugar? –siseó Zero.

Antes de que el líder pura sangre pudiera responderle, los organizadores de la recepción salieron también de la habitación, hicieron una reverencia y siguieron su camino. Uno de ellos sin embargo, curioso volteo a ver a Zero, para luego recibir un codazo de advertencia por el que parecía ser el jefe de ellos.

–Ya te lo he dicho, Zero. Vine aquí porque es el mejor lugar para terminar mis negocios –respondió Kaname, con los brazos a los costados y sin moverse ni siquiera un ápice.

–¿Qué clase de negocios? ¿Y por qué ese vampiro me miró tan sorprendido de que estuviera aquí contigo? –Kaname le miró, pero a Zero le dio la impresión de que en realidad no lo hacía. Era más bien como si estuviera aburrido y tratara de ignorarlo.

»¿Me estás oyendo?« gritó exasperado.

–¿Quieres saberlo en realidad? –Kaname pasó por el lado derecho del cazador y sin voltear a verle agregó–: ¿Por qué no me acompañas entonces esta noche?

Zero se quedó sin palabras. De todas las cosas que el vampiro podía haberle respondido, esta no se la esperaba.

–Supongo que eso significa un sí.

–Yo no he dicho tal cosa –Zero respondió renuente.

–Pero lo harás ¿no es así? Porque en esa recepción estarán muchos vampiros que en cualquier momento pueden salirse de control. Tú sabes. La fiesta empezara a la media noche. No llegues tarde.

El purasangre se marchó con toda la seguridad de que sus palabras se harían realidad. Si es que conocía a Zero como pensaba, sabía que él asistiría. Después de todo, Zero estaba bajo la promesa hecha hacia Yuuki y eso, el cazador jamás se atrevería a pasar por alto…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_(Escondiéndose debajo del escritorio) ¡Lo sé! Me he tardado los horrores en actualizar esto. Lo siento, pudiera decir un montón de cosas que, según yo me justificarían, pero no hay pero que valga u.u_

_De todas formas les doy gracias por su infinita paciencia. Pero además escribir un ff de este fandom es difícil. En mi vida había visto una serie donde los personajes fueran tan complejos psicológicamente hablando. Y tratar de abarcar personalidades tan dispares como lo son Kaname y Zero se me ha dificultado, en verdad._

_Por otro lado, __**Imaginary**__ no ha hecho el beta de este capítulo, así que si encuentran errores, pues ya saben por qué XDDDD. Lo que pasa es que en estos momentos ella me está ayudando con otro proyecto y ella misma tienes sus quehaceres así que no quise molestarle n.n_

_Gracias a: __**k-rol28, Meani-Kone, mayi lawliet, darthmocy, laynad3**__, por sus reviews._

_Quizá se descubra un poco de las intenciones de Kaname para el siguiente capítulo y antes de que se me olvide: ¿alguien sabe si acaso hay alguna imagen __**a color**__ de Kaitou, el amigo de Zero? si alguien tiene o sabe, por favor pásenmela._

_Matta au! _


	6. Recepción Segunda parte

"_Pasa y siéntate, tranquilízate. Al fin ya estás aquí, qué más te da. Imagínate que no soy yo". __(__**La cita- Gali**__**Galeano**__)._

**Soledad Cap. 6 "Recepción (segunda parte)".**

Zero miraba como se daban órdenes sin fin a una gran cantidad de personas que también iban y venían sin descanso alguno. Tras la pelea que había protagonizado con el irritante pura sangre terminó deambulando por toda la mansión, llegando a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

El lugar era de un color blanco impecable, con los gabinetes aceraros en cuya superficie era capaz de ver su propio reflejo. El ruido de las cacerolas y sartenes se mezclaban con las indicaciones dadas y, pronto el suave aroma de los alimentos impregnó la atmósfera haciendo que la boca se le hiciera agua.

–Espero que todos nuestros esfuerzos sean de su agrado para que así le lleve un buen informe a Kaname sama –escuchó de pronto que alguien le decía.

–¿De qué habla? –preguntó sin poder evitar sonar molesto.

–De su inspección. Ha venido aquí para cerciorarse de que todo sea digno de Kaname sama ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Kiryuu se abrieron de más al escuchar semejante cosa ¡Pero que estupidez más grande era esa!

–Sé que después de todos los sucesos desafortunados dentro de los altos mandos, tanto cazadores y vampiros están demasiados tensos. No me extrañaría que se tomaran las extremas precauciones. Además es la primera aparición pública de Kaname sama –explicó el hombre, admirando todo el trabajo que su personal realizaba.

Ah, ¿así que ese hombre pensaba que él, Zero, estaba en ese lugar para cerciorarse de que nadie se atreviera a realizar un posible atentado contra el pura sangre? ¡Ja! ¡Qué ironía! Si fuera por él, Kaname definitivamente desaparecería con toda esa raza a la que seguía odiando tanto (sin importar que Yuuki misma formara parte de ellos).

–Y ¿de cuántos vampiros más o menos estamos hablando que vendrán a la recepción? –preguntó Zero.

–Pues sólo las cabezas principales de las familias de sangre puras asistirán. Ellos y algunos de sus amantes –respondió el hombre–. Creí que ya lo sabía.

Zero frunció el entrecejo. Se suponía que la recepción debía ser de mucha importancia ya que, según dijera el jefe de personal, se trataba de la primera aparición pública de Kaname ¿Entonces por qué sólo invitar a las cabezas principales? ¿No se suponía que debía ser más ostentosa en la que se invitara a todos los miembros en edad de entre los nobles y puras sangres? ¿No se esperaba que también Yuuki apareciera al lado del vampiro? ¿O es que Kaname esperaba observar la situación en la fiesta de esa noche para saber de qué forma conducirse entre ellos?

–¿Pasa algo, señor?

–No, no es nada –respondió Zero, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

–¿Le dará un buen informe a Kaname sama? –Zero se detuvo, volteando y notando la mirada de angustia que el hombre tenía. Sin saber bien la razón, sintió algo de pena por él. Sonriéndole, le respondió con un simple–: Sí.

Salió de la cocina a través de los pasillos que a sus laterales tenían grandes ventanales sin ninguna clase de cortinas en ellos. El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin, con el sol ocultándose alrededor de colores rojizos y anaranjados. Sin poder evitarlo, a su memoria llegaron los atardeceres que en más de una ocasión compartiera con Yuuki y justo en ese momento comenzó a extrañarla.

Se preguntaba si acaso ella pensaba en él.

O&o&o&o&

Yuuki alzó su mirada del libro que sostenía entre las manos. Todavía su cuerpo no lograba acostumbrarse a los nuevos horarios (y de hecho a nada de su vida como vampiro) y por ello cuando se suponía que debía estar dormida por lo regular se encontraba despierta y viceversa.

Yuuki suspiró mirando el ocaso, sin poder evitar recordar los atardeceres que, creyéndose humana compartió con su padre y… con Zero. Sonrió levemente al pensar la razón por la que le había colgado el teléfono, sus ojos chocolate se fijaron en el lobo que en esos momentos descansaba a sus pies.

Se inclinó un poco, acariciándole el lomo, la acción provocó que el lobo moviera sus orejas un poco hacia arriba y sin embargo, no hizo nada más. Yuuki rió un poco, retomando la lectura del libro.

O&o&o&o&

Kaname abrió los ojos, recostado en la cama. Había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso antes de que llegara la hora de la fiesta. Su cuerpo se removió levemente, como quien recibe una cálida caricia del ser amado.

–Yuuki –murmuró con cariño.

Gracias al guardián que desprendiera de su propio cuerpo era capaz de mantenerse cerca de su hermana y además, de ello saber los movimientos de la misma. No, no se trataba tan sólo del deseo de querer tener alguna clase de ventaja sobre Zero, su rival, sino también a la situación que entre las sociedades de vampiros y cazadores comenzaba a hacerse más tensa.

Los hechos ocurridos en la Academia Cross y la forma en como Kaname se alzó como el líder incuestionable de los Kuran y la cooperación de algunos cazadores y hasta la manipulación de la propia vida de Zero y la forma en como se sirvió de éste para destruir a un sangre pura. La verdad, de puro milagro y ellos vivían para contarlo.

Por eso y otras cosas más es que primero se había aventurado a salir solo a la luz pública. Debía cerciorarse del estado en que se encontraba la situación antes de introducir a su preciada Yuuki a esa sociedad. También era sabido y obvio que a la recepción asistirían los cazadores y para ello era muy necesaria la presencia de Zero. Estaba seguro de que si él se presentaba, eso lograría calmar un poco los ánimos de los suyos, aunque por otro lado…

¡Agh! Tenía tantas cosas en la mente. Las cosas que sucedieran esa noche marcarían sin duda alguna el rumbo que incluso su propio futuro tomaría. Debía de hacer una jugada maestra, no solo para comenzar a unificar ambos grupos, todo para la protección y seguridad de Yuuki; sino también para hacer a un lado a Zero de su camino ¡Difícil tarea tenía! Consolidar a vampiros y cazadores a través de un acto que incluía a Zero y, a la vez, desaparecerlo de sus vidas ¿Sería posible eso?

Miró el reloj que se encontraba encima del buró derecho de su cama. Era hora de comenzar a arreglarse para la fiesta y lo primero era darse un baño.

O&o&o&o&

Lo primero que sus ojos violetas notaron al entrar a su habitación fue un traje de color negro depositado sobre el colchón. A los costados se hallaban los demás accesorios que complementaban la vestimenta.

–Pero ¿qué diablos? –masculló entre dientes, recordando las palabras del pura sangre antes de subir las escaleras.

_Espero que hayas traído algo apropiado para la fiesta__ o de lo contrario…_

En ese momento no había comprendido del todo sus palabras y su mirada que pareció barrerle de arriba abajo. Ahora con la ropa ahí se daba cuenta de sus intenciones. Con pasos apresurados se acercó a la cama, dispuesto a, por lo menos tirar la ropa al suelo. Pero cuando la tomó, reflexionó sobre lo que el asistir a esa fiesta implicaría.

_Después de todos los sucesos desafortunados dentro de los altos mandos, tanto cazadores y vampiros están demasiados tensos._

Zero se detuvo de sus intenciones. Era obvio que para Kaname esa fiesta era clave para apaciguar ambas partes. De hecho pensaba que eso también implicaría el bienestar de Yuuki. Y ambos sabían que harían hasta lo imposible por ella.

Suspiró, con una mezcla de resignación y de molestia. Por ello Kaname estaba muy seguro de que él terminaría asistiendo a la recepción. Se quedó pensativo por un minuto más, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Parecía que Kaname le conocía demasiado como para predecir sus acciones y aquello le asustaba un poco. Como enemigo, él podía ser de temer, así que debía andarse con mucho cuidado ahora que conocía de lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de lograr lo que deseaba.

Frunció el ceño, molesto, tomando la ropa y dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Pronto comenzaría la fiesta y conociendo los modales del sangre pura odiaría que por su culpa llegaran tarde.

O&o&o&o&

Zero permanecía frente al espejo. Las únicas dos cosas que le faltaban por hacer eran atar el moño del cuello (cosa que le disgustaba pues no le agradaba sentirse apretado en esa zona) y peinar sus cabellos. Con algo de resignación tomó el moño de color negro que estaba en una silla puesta justo al lado derecho de él, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Sus instintos de cazador le indicaron de inmediato que se trataba de Kaname.

Con un fruncido de labios le indicó que podía pasar. La silueta del vampiro se reflejó en el espejo, mostrando un traje totalmente de color blanco. A Zero le dio la impresión de que veía una fotografía del pasado, en la academia. Para Kaname, sin embargo, le dio la impresión de que el color de la ropa daba a entender lo opuestos que ambos eran. Como la luz y la oscuridad, como el bien y el mal.

Kaname cerró la puerta una vez dentro y sin decir nada más se acercó al cazador para quitarle de entre los dedos el moño y luego dejarlo caer al suelo. Zero le miró confundido, pero antes de que se repusiera, sintió los dedos del pura sangre entre sus cabellos aún húmedos por la ducha. Por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás.

–No te voy comer, Zero –dijo en voz baja el moreno–. Es solo que me parece que este atuendo tan rígido no va contigo.

Kaname le miró, satisfecho con la apariencia rebelde que los cabellos alborotados le brindaban al peliplatinado. En tanto Zero parpadeó un par de veces, atinando a decir un tímido–: Gracias.

–¿Vez? Te dije que asistirías –dijo Kaname con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

–Tú bien sabes que lo hago por Yuuki –respondió el ojivioleta molesto y con el ceño fruncido–. El jefe de mantenimiento me ha contado los intereses que hay detrás de esta fiesta.

Kaname le dio la espalda.

–Es cierto, en parte –respondió serio. Pero a Zero le dio la impresión de que en sus palabras había algo más oculto–. Sólo no dejes que te atosiguen con sus impertinencias. Vamos –invitó con un ademán de la mano derecha.

A pesar de que dejó la mano en el aire en realidad no era que esperase a que Zero le correspondiera. Y así fue, el cazador pasó de largo, sin tenerle en cuenta y deteniéndose hasta salir al pasillo. Kaname le siguió.

Caminaron en silencio a través de los pasillos y bajaron las escaleras. La recepción se realizaría en el salón principal de la mansión, aunque algunos de los invitados parecían gustar de los paseos por el jardín, cuyo lugar estaba diseñado con un elaborado laberinto. Las verdes paredes medían aproximadamente unos dos metros.

Pero en cuanto la figura de Kaname hizo su aparición en el lugar, al pie de las escaleras, el salón quedó en total silencio. Zero permaneció a unos cuantos pasos atrás, como si de su guardaespaldas se tratase.

Un pequeño aplauso se dejó escuchar, Kaname se percató de que se trataba del 'amigo' pelirrojo que Zero hiciera por la tarde que llegaran a la mansión. Los demás se le unieron en la bienvenida y los saludos e inclinaciones del resto comenzaron a aparecer. El pura sangre comenzó su descenso poco a poco, como si de algún modo quisiera dar de él a cuenta gotas.

–Kaname sama –saludó el compañero del pelirrojo–, muchas gracias por honrar este lugar con su presencia. Desde luego, la de su compañero también es bien recibida.

–Gracias, Elihata –indicó el moreno con una inclinación de su cabeza.

El vampiro, pura sangre, tenía los cabellos rubios atados en una elegante coleta y sus ojos violetas parecieron sonreírle a Zero, quien se obstinaba a permanecer lejos de su alcance visual.

Pronto los demás vampiros se acercaron para rendir homenaje al que, desde ese momento y sin decirlo con palabras, elegían y aceptaban como su líder incuestionable.

–¡Qué guapo te ves, Zero! –ovacionó Mikael, parándose a su lado y tomándolo del brazo, cosa que incomodó al cazador un poco.

–Mikael ¿cierto? –dijo tratando de zafarse un poco o al menos separarse del pelirrojo, pero fue en vano.

–Ajap, me alegra de que te acuerdes de mí –le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. Elihata esta muy contento de que te encuentres aquí, pero no creo que más que Kaname sama –su sonrisa se torció un poco, pícara.

–¿Y por qué debería de ser eso? –preguntó molesto.

–Tu presencia es importante para que los cazadores estén tranquilos. ¿Sabes? Eres como un emblema viviente de paz –la cara de confusión del peliplatinado le hizo reír un poco y sin embargo le explicó–: En ti están la herencia de ambas partes, humanos cazadores y vampiros.

–Pues yo no le veo nada bueno a eso –respondió con un aire de melancolía, resignado a no poder separarse del chico.

–Quizás. También yo me llego a preguntar eso muy frecuentemente, sobre todo cuando Elihata no está conmigo –sus ojos azules antes chispeantes pareció opacarse un poco.

Zero le miró un poco contrariado.

–Los sangres pura no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Ellos… ellos han hecho muchas atrocidades que…

–¡Te equivocas! –le interrumpió Mikael, soltándolo finalmente–. No todos son así, no mi Elihata y me sorprende que tú digas y pienses así estando al lado de Kaname sama.

Mikael dio media vuelta y se marchó, perdiéndose en medio de la gente. Zero no comprendió la repentina reacción del chico, defendiendo con tanta ferocidad a los vampiros de sangre pura y en especial a… ¡Ah! Ya le 'caía el veinte'. _Mi Elihata…_ ese chiquillo era el amante del vampiro rubio y, al parecer, dueño de la mansión en donde se encontraban hospedados.

–Siento mucho que los arrebatos de mi pequeño volcán te hayan dado tanta molestia –dijo Elihata, acercándosele–. Créeme cuando te digo que deseaba venir a tu auxilio, pero mi atención la tenía totalmente Kaname sama.

¿Pequeño volcán? ¡Ah, sí! Debía ser por el temperamento que el pelirrojo tenía.

–Mikael es todo un fenómeno –se permitió bromear Zero, sobándose un poco el brazo que, por otro poco, se adormecía. Aunque de inmediato se quedó serio, pues le había sorprendido que se atreviera a sentirse tan libre frente a un vampiro.

–No siempre debes estar a la defensiva –le dijo el rubio, como adivinándole el pensamiento–. Si Kaname sama te ha traído aquí es porque confía en ti y tú en él.

A Zero poco le faltó para comenzar a reírse. ¿Confianza mutua? Si por ellos fueran saltarían uno encima del otro y se despedazarían, sin duda alguna. Pero antes de que el cazador hiciera alguna clase de comentario ácido, Elihata se despidió con un movimiento de la cabeza y se marchó para seguir atendiendo a los invitados.

Zero buscó con la mirada a Kaname, encontrándolo en medio de otros vampiros que parecían admirarlo por todos los flancos. Aquello le molestó tanto a Zero que decidió salir del salón para tomar un poco de aire fresco, sintiéndose mareado.

Poco se imaginó en ese momento que la decisión era la menos acertada, pues al sólo contacto con el aire este le llegó impregnado de un olor a sangre muy delicioso. De inmediato sintió un cosquilleo en los ojos y colmillos. Sus piernas temblaron y buscó apoyo en una de las columnas de la terraza, respirando con dificultad y tratando de jalar aire a través de la boca, imaginándose que con ello sus pulmones se llenarían más rápido y su malestar pasaría. Pero lo único que consiguió hacer fue que el olor a sangre se intensificara en sus fosas nasales; ahora no sólo sus piernas, sino también sus manos le temblaban.

Trató de caminar pero resbaló hasta el suelo o al menos eso hubiera pasado de no ser porque sintió que alguien le sostuvo con fuerza. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos color chocolate que le observaban con ternura.

–Yuuki –murmuró, aferrándose a esos brazos cálidos.

–Tonto cazador, te has dejado dominar por tu propia bestia interior –escuchó que le decían, pero antes de que pudiera comprender bien lo que estaba sucediendo se desvaneció.

Kaname miró a Zero perdido entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se tiñeron del rojo de la lujuria gracias al fragante olor de la sangre que impregnaba todo el lugar. El juego de la seducción había comenzado ya…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Jejeje, ya sé que me he tardado eones con esto, pero… es que me han pasado muchas cosas y muchos cambios. Aún estoy tratando de salir de una maldita depresión que me gané a todo pulso. Pero ustedes no tienen la culpa y mucho menos los voy a aburrir con esas cosas. Quizás se pregunten ¿cómo es que su otro ff si pudo terminarlo? Bueno, pues fue porque la trama de aquel no tenía nada que ver con lo que me estaba pasando y escribir sobre soledad y abandono (como aquí) me dejaría más agotada._

_En fin._

_Gracias por tenerme paciencia y leer esto n.n_

_Gracias a: __**o0o. FuYu n0 HaNa.o0o, Yuunie Kuran, K-rol 29, Meani-Kone, Iaynad3, solcithooh**__, por sus reviews y porras. Leer sus reviews me dio inspiración y ánimos para continuar con esto._

_Matta au!_


	7. Confusión La primera estrategia

"_Son mentiras si me besas, si me miras… Porque todo era nada, todo aquello __que decías… Sólo mentiras tú tienes para mí". __**(Mentiras tuyas-Orquesta Pasión).**_

**Soledad Cap. 7**** "Confusión. La primera estrategia".**

Kaname permanecía de pie al lado de la cama de Zero, quien tenía un pañuelo blanco húmedo sobre la frente. El cazador había tenido un poco de fiebre y le colocaron aquello a fin de que ésta cediera y al parecer estaba surtiendo efecto.

La habitación estaba en total silencio y ese hecho no dejaba de asombrar un poco al pura sangre. Eran rarezas (si no es que nunca antes lo había presenciado) las veces en que, estando al lado del cazador, este se dejara ver con un semblante tan sereno. A pesar de que hubo veces que podía permanecer en silencio y sin pelear, su rostro siempre mostraba la incomodidad y el hastío que el estar juntos le causaba. Así que verlo en esa nueva faceta era todo un hallazgo. Kaname estaba a punto de relajarse un poco a fin de poder contemplar el 'milagro' cuando sus ojos castaños se fijaron en una de las orillas del pañuelo.

Aquello hizo que sus cejas se fruncieran. Él no contaba con _eso_.

En la orilla del pañuelo, con letras finamente trazadas en letras cursivas y doradas, se leía: T.K.

La puerta se abrió, sin que el individuo que entraba se dignara siquiera a tocar. Kaname le volteó a ver con molestia. Se trataba de un chico casi igual de alto que él, de cabellos y ojos castaños.

–Ahórrate tus miradas, Kuran –dijo el chico, pasándole de largo, yéndose a sentar justo al lado derecho de Zero.

El chico quitó el pañuelo, para después sentir el rostro del peliplateado.

–Parece que la fiebre ha cedido completamente.

Kaname no dijo nada. A pesar del rostro sereno que había decidido adoptar después de su comentario, por dentro estaba molesto. La presencia de ese cazador le había cambiado el primer ataque dirigido hacia Zero.

El purasangre recordó lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

_Kaname miraba a los vampiros que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, como abejas al panal. Parecía que lo estaban erigiendo el nuevo líder de__ todos los suyos. Yuuki ya no tendría de qué preocuparse, o al menos podría salir ya a la luz pública sin temer que alguien se atreviera a atacarla de forma abierta._

_Las adulaciones no se hicieron esperar y Kaname se limitaba a sonreír y dar las gracias, mientras observaba de reojo lo que Zero hacía. Después de todo, las palabras que se le decían no necesitaban de mucha atención, eran las mismas que siempre escuchaba desde niño y desde que estuvo en edad de asistir a las fiestas de la alta sociedad._

_Notó que Zero hablaba ahora con su anfitrión, alcanzando a escuchar lo que comentaban entre sí ¿Zero estaba bromeando con un vampiro? De verse y no creerse._

–_Si Kaname sama te ha traído aquí es porque confía en ti y tú en él._

_Kaname se llevó la mano derecha a los labios para reprimir una risilla ¿Confianza mutua? Si por ellos fueran saltarían uno encima del otro y se despedazarían, sin duda alguna. Pero en medio de las circunstancias era de comprender la forma en que pensaban._

_Después de eso, Elihata se marchó, dejando sólo al cazador, notando que éste se decidía a salir del salón, con rumbo al jardín. Quizás ese era el mejor momento para acercársele y con un movimiento elegante se disculpó de los que le rodeaban._

_No iba ni a la mitad de la estancia cuando el olor característico de la sangre le llenó el olfato. Era una sangre muy poderosa y deliciosa, pero aquello se le hizo de muy mal gusto. Algunos amantes debían de estar mostrándose afecto en el jardín. Alguien tendría que enseñarles buenos modales._

_Una alarma se encendió en la mente de Kaname ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que viera que Zero había ingerido siquiera una píldora? Sin llamar demasiado la atención, se apresuró a encontrarle, si el ex prefecto perdía el control en un lugar así, sus problemas crecerían como la espuma en una copa de champagne. _

_Lo encontró recargado en una de las columnas de la terraza, desde lejos notó el temblor en todo su cuerpo ¡Tenía que actuar rápidamente!... O quizás esa era la oportunidad que él estaba buscando._

_Sus reflejos y velocidad de vampiro le ayudaron a llegar justo a tiempo, antes de que el cazador cayera al suelo. Algunos de los que estaban cerca (y a quienes parecía que no les molestaba el ambiente impregnado de sangre) les vieron abrazados y simplemente se limitaron a saludar con un movimiento de la mano, al tiempo en que alzaban la copa que sostenían._

–_Yuuki__ –murmuró Zero y aquello molestó a Kuran. Escuchar el nombre de su prometida pronunciado por ese…_

–_Tonto cazador, te has dejado dominar por tu propia bestia interior__ –le dijo irónico, sosteniéndole y notó que después de eso se desmayaba._

_Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, el olor a sangre le excitaba ¿Cuánto hacía que él mismo no bebía la sangre de la persona que amaba? Sin embargo, por el momento debía hacer esas necesidades a un lado._

–_Quítale las manos de encima _–_escuchó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas._

_Kaname se volvió, aún con el brillo rojizo en sus ojos. En lo bajo pareció gruñir como quien defiende su propia presa. Le miró de pies a cabeza, sin poder reconocerlo, entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un humano._

–_Sí, soy un cazador _–_dijo el individuo, acercándose a ellos y quedándose en cuclillas. _–_Zero es uno de nosotros y es por eso que nosotros vamos a cuidar de él… aunque por mi parte estaría bien matarlo._

_Kaname acercó el cuerpo inconciente del oji violeta hacia el suyo al escuchar ese comentario ¿Quién se creía ese cazador insolente para decidir sobre su Nivel E?_

–_¿Quién eres tú? _–_preguntó con tono autoritario, notando que la gente en la fiesta comenzaba a tomarles importancia al acercarse más cazadores alrededor de ellos._

_El chico sonrió descaradamente._

–_Kaito. Kaito Takamiya. Ahora, será mejor que…_

_Los ojos de Zero se abrieron de pronto, las pupilas dilatadas y rojizas les indicó que la lujuria de sangre le estaba invadiendo._

–_¡Maldición! _–_dijo Kaito chasqueando la lengua y sacando algo de su bolsillo. Era un arma._

–_¡No vas a matarlo! –espetó Kaname tratando de detener a Zero aún en el suelo, aprisionándole por el hombro con la mano derecha, mientras que la gemela la extendió al frente para hacer ademán de detener al cazador._

–_Esto no va a matarlo, sólo lo tranquilizará –dijo Kaito apuntando al frente. No le importaba que estuviera amenazando al propio y nuevo líder de los vampiros._

_Claro, eso hizo que los demás cazadores tuvieran que rodearle en un círculo, listos para defenderse ya que los vampiros comenzaban a verse demasiado amenazantes._

_Kaname sintió un escozor y dolor punzante en la muñeca de la mano que detenía a Zero. ¡Le había mordido! Aquello distrajo a el pura sangre y un disparo se escuchó, algo se impactó en la espalda de Zero y éste cayó nuevamente inconciente. _

_El pura sangre miró a Kaito con fiereza y uno de los vampiros se lanzó sobre los cazadores, pero antes de que una nueva matanza comenzara entre ambas razas, Elihata interfirió, poniéndose en medio de los dos._

–_Kaname sama –habló el vampiro rubio –,el arma sólo ha inhibido el estado de Nivel E en Zero._

_Kuran alzó una mano, gesto que tranquilizó a los de su especie, aunque lo cazadores no bajaron la guardia._

–_Hay que atenderlo, el impacto de esta arma puede tener consecuencias físicas –explicó Kaito._

–_Yo lo llevaré –dijo Kaname, tomando el cuerpo de Zero y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del ex prefecto._

_Una vez en el lugar, Kaito se dirigió al baño. Llenó una palangana con agua tibia y le colocó una sustancia que vació de un frasco de color ámbar. Luego, como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor que pudiera utilizar, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, el cual humedeció con el agua para después colocarlo en la frente de Zero._

–_La fiebre ha comenzado__, no puedo permitir que muera por ello –dijo Kaito, aunque más bien pareció un pensamiento dicho en voz alta._

–_No lo hará. Lleva sangre de vampiros en sus venas –siseó Kuran. Nunca se había imaginado que existiera alguien que pudiera molestarle aún más que Zero._

_Kaito no dijo nada más. Por varias horas se dedicó a hacer el movimiento de forma repetitiva: humedecer el pañuelo, dejarlo en la frente de Zero y observar._

_Luego de un rato más__, Kaito colocó por última vez el pañuelo y después salió de la habitación, mirando de reojo al pura sangre, como advirtiéndole que más le valía no hacerle nada raro. _

_Kaname le miró molesto._

Le miró molesto como lo hacía justo en estos momentos.

Kaito tomó la palangana de la mesita de noche dispuesta a un lado de la cama de Zero y se dirigió al baño para tirar el agua, ahora ya fría.

Kaname en tanto, no había quitado la vista de encima de Zero y, notando un leve y pequeño movimiento en éste, se acercó. Se sentó en el lugar que momentos antes el otro cazador ocupara.

Los ojos violetas de Kiryuu se abrieron poco a poco, la visión de un Kaname a su lado perdió poco a poco lo borroso.

–¿Ka-Kaname? –preguntó sorprendido, tratando de enderezarse sobre la cama, pero una fuerte punzada le dio en la cabeza, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor le daba de vueltas. –¿Qué diablos pasó? –masculló enojado.

–Estuviste a punto de perder tu cordura de la forma más estúpida posible –respondió Kaito, de pie en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

–¡Kaito! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –el movimiento, consecuencia de la sorpresa de verle ahí, provocó que la cabeza le volviera a doler.

–Sí, a mi también me da gusto verte, Zero. De no haber sido por mí, ya estarías muerto.

–Eso no es verdad, dispararle no era necesario –dijo Kuran.

–¿Dispa…? –balbuceó Zero.

–Claaaaro, después de todo le permitiste morderte ¿no? –soltó molesto Kaito.

–¿Morderle? –dijo asustado Zero.

–Entonces eso nos lleva a que fue por _mí_ que sobrevivió y que no era necesario dispararle.

"O tu presencia aquí", pensó Kuran.

Kaito le miró molesto. No toleraba la presencia de los vampiros cerca y ese pura sangre le comenzaba parecer un buen candidato para matarlo. El cazador se llevó una mano al costado, el lugar donde guardaba su arma anti-vampiros.

Kaname se levantó, aunque no tenía necesidad si deseaba eliminar a ese cazador insolente.

–¡Ay ya, déjense de sus tonterías! –se quejó Zero, dispersando el ambiente tenso.

Los dos le miraron, aún sentado y con los dedos en frente, como tratando de apartar el dolor que le taladraba la cabeza.

–¿Te parece tontería que estuvieras a punto de caer en el Nivel E? –dijeron al mismo tiempo Kuran y Takamiya.

–No… pero es que el aire estaba enrarecido –se defendió Kiryuu.

–Estaba impregnado del olor de los purasangres. De amantes purasangre –explicó Kaito, mirando con odio a Kuran.

–Yo me encargaré de ese asunto –apuntó Kuran.

–Espero. Zero, los de la Asociación solamente estamos esperando que te recuperes para poder irnos.

–Ya estoy bien –el platinado cerro los ojos, recargando la cabeza en la cabecera de la cama.

–No, parece ser que no lo has entendido –Kaito se acercó a la cama, bajo la mirada atenta del sangre pura –. La Asociación me ha enviado para que te lleve a donde perteneces.

–¿Qué? –atinó a responder Zero, mirándole fijamente.

–Zero no puede ir a ninguna parte sin que yo lo permita –sentenció Kaname.

–Me importa un bledo sus costumbres vampirícas…

–Pues deberían, porque Zero es un Nivel E y yo soy su…

–¡Antes que todo, Zero es un cazador y como tal irá con nosotros!

–¡Basta ya ustedes dos! –dijo Zero, levantándose de la cama y agarrando a ambos por los brazos, llevándolos hasta la puerta –¡Fuera!

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Kaname parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo de lo que el ex prefecto se había atrevido a hacer.

Kaito se limitó a chasquear la lengua, acomodándose la ropa en el proceso, para después simplemente darse la media vuelta e irse.

¿Qué haría Kaname? Si se iba se sentiría como una derrota ¡una burla para su persona! Pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí parado esperando… esperando no sé qué cosa.

–Kaname sama, los amantes furtivos han sido encontrados –dijo Elihata, acercándose al líder pura sangre.

¡Oh! Kuran amaría a ese vampiro por la excusa perfecta para poder marcharse con toda dignidad.

–Vamos, entonces –respondió sereno, siguiendo el trayecto señalado por el rubio.

O&o&o&o&

Zero suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, quedando sentado y con los brazos colgados en medio de las piernas. Su rostro quedó de perfil al mirar la pared que se encontraba al lado izquierdo, aunque en realidad no miraba nada.

Pensaba en los sucesos ocurridos. Nuevamente había estado a punto de perderse y entre sus recuerdos confusos estaba el de la mordida a la muñeca de Kaname. No, no era una alucinación, pues aún sentía el sabor de su sangre en la boca.

Inconscientemente se paladeó la boca, sintiendo el cosquilleo en las encías. Se levantó, antes de que la ansiedad le invadiera.

_La Asociación me ha enviado para que te lleve a donde perteneces._

Irse. No podía hacerlo. Él amaba a Yuuki y al aceptar marcharse con Kaname cuando éste le fue a buscar es como si hubiera renunciado a su posición entre los cazadores.

_Recuerda que sigues siendo un cazador_.

Había dicho Yagari antes de que se marchara de la academia.

Sacudió la cabeza. No le importaba, estaba seguro de que su lugar estaba al lado de Yuuki, aunque por el momento tuviera que soportar la presencia de Kaname.

Y por cierto, pensando en él, ¿qué hacía éste velando por él? ¿Velando? Sí, velando. Al menos eso fue lo que le pareció que estaba haciendo al permanecer en ese lugar.

¡Bah! Sin darle más importancia a ese detalle se acomodó debajo de las cobijas y sin preocuparse por desvestirse se quedó dormido.

O&o&o&o&

Soledad. Un sentimiento de tristeza tan infinito que es difícil definir. Pero lo que comprendía es que era tan grande que hasta parecía que lo respiraba. Estaba en todo el lugar, a donde quiera que mirase. Lo sofocaba, como si un par de manos le estrangularan con firmeza, pero con calma.

No existía nada a su alrededor, sólo la nada.

Zero miró al cielo, tan quieto y apacible que lo único que hacía era acentuar ese sentimiento. Y sin saber bien el porque sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué era eso que lo invadía?

"¡Es un monstruo! ¡Fuera! ¡Demonio!"

Zero volteó en busca de quienes decían aquellas palabras hirientes. No vio a nadie, pero esas palabras eran como cuchillas porque en su carne aparecieron heridas. Pero de alguna forma sentía que ese no era él, que esa no era su sangre. Era como si él estuviera conciente, sintiendo todo, pero a la vez ese cuerpo no le perteneciera.

Soledad. Como la sensación de caer en un profundo y oscuro abismo del que se siente que nunca se podrá salir.

Cayendo, cayendo. Cayendo interminablemente, sin recibir ayuda, sin que a nadie más le importe…

Zero abrió los ojos, sudando frío. Sintió el rostro húmedo, aún las lágrimas parecían frescas en él.

Se levantó para dirigirse al baño y limpiar su nariz. Había sido un sueño, pero aún era capaz de sentir esa horrible sensación en su cuerpo; de hecho en su propia alma.

¿Qué había sido eso? Un raro sueño.

Enjuagó su cara con agua fría y luego lo secó con una toalla de mano. Para cuando se la retiró notó el reflejo de Kaname en el espejo. Un poco asustado casi y grita, pero se limitó a arrojarle la toalla a la cara.

–¿Nadie te ha enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de abrir? –preguntó molesto.

–Y creo que tus sentidos de cazador deben estarse atrofiando al no haberme sentido venir –respondió divertido de poder molestarle.

–¿Qué quieres, Kaname? ¿Has venido a reafirmar los derechos que tienes sobre de mí como vampiro pura sangre? –dijo con un tono de ironía.

Kaname suspiró y lentamente cerró sus ojos antes de observarle directamente. Cruzado de brazos ý recargado en el marco de la puerta, comenzó a hablarle.

–Eres importante para mí, no deseo y no quiero que te vayas –dijo con su habitual voz calmada.

Zero iba a replicar algo (de hecho estaba preparado con varias respuestas a posibles pero para lo que acababa de escuchar jamás estuvo preparado), pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de que adoptara una posición neutral.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Aunque después de ello se sintió un poco tonto. Era como si se tratase de una mujer que quería reafirmar la declaración de amor de su enamorado.

–Es tal y como suena –Kaname se acercó lentamente, estudiando con detenimiento las reacciones del cazador.

Zero se echó para atrás, pero su cuerpo chocó con el lavabo. Sintió un poco de nervios al notar que Kaname se encontraba a menos de un palmo de su rostro, de hecho de su cuerpo.

Kaname elevó una mano con la segura intensión de ponérsela en la mejilla, pero el movimiento reacio por parte del ojivioleta le hizo contentarse con ponerle la mano en el hombro.

–Durante todo este tiempo te he protegido por la importancia que tienes para… –susurró, arrastrando las palabras y acercándose hasta llegar a su oído.

¡Por todos los dioses y los antiguos cazadores! ¿Era su imaginación o Kaname le estaba coqueteando?

–Para tus planes, lo cual incluye el bienestar de Yuuki. Lo sé, lo sé –dijo rápidamente Zero al momento en que lo empujaba un poco, lo suficiente como para tener el espacio requerido y salir del baño.

Kaname sonrió. La incomodidad de Zero le daba a entender que sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección.

–Ese cazador –dijo Kaname quedándose de nuevo de pie en el marco de la puerta y observando como el otro se dirigía a la cama –,te disparó sin necesidad alguna. Después de eso la fiebre comenzó.

Zero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en silencio. De pronto sus cejas se arquearon.

–Tú… ¿te quedaste…? –le miró con su expresión de extrañeza –¿A cuidarme?

–¿Tengo que repetir cada una de las cosas que he dicho esta noche? –la mirada de Kaname se suavizó y Zero no supo por qué pero sintió que su rostro se enrojeció.

–¡Vete al diablo! –atinó a decir, de respuesta sólo recibió una risa del vampiro.

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado Kaname a tener esa clase de gestos ante su persona? Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. A lo mejor y el incidente en el jardín y la pasada fiebre le estaban confundiendo la mente.

–Aún te sientes mal –en un parpadeo Kaname se encontraba de cuclillas frente a él, tomándole las manos y acariciándole una de ellas con el dedo pulgar –Debes descansar, Zero.

Se levantó y le acicaló un poco los cabellos y sin esperar nada más se marchó de la habitación.

No reaccionó hasta que escuchó que la puerta volvía a abrirse.

–¡Zerooooo! ¿Ya te encuentras bien? Me había preocupado por ti

–Mikael… hazte a un lado… no me dejas respirar –el pelirrojo le había aprisionado con fuerza.

–Estaba tan preocupado por ti, pero Elihata no me dejó venir. Dijo que debía dejar que Kaname sama estuviera a tu lado, velándote.

Zero frunció el ceño.

–Oye, Mikael, dime una cosa. Antes habías hecho un comentario parecido. Dime ¿por qué suponen que Kaname debe estar interesado en hacer esa clase de cosas?

–¿Eh? ¿Bromeas? –berreó el chico, separándose del cazador –¿No es obvio? ¿Vaya eres tonto o qué?

Un mal presentimiento le embargó a Zero.

–¿Qué es este lugar exactamente, Mikael?

–¿No lo sabes? ¿En serio? ¿Así que has venido a este lugar con Kaname sama sin saberlo?

–¡Dímelo de una maldita vez!

–A esta mansión vienen exclusivamente los purasangres. Y… –Mikael dudó, a juzgar por la reacción de Zero, comenzaba a pensar que decírselo sería desastroso.

El ojivioleta le miró como con ganas de asesinarlo si no se lo decía. El 'pequeño volcán' tragó saliva, temiendo por su vida.

–Y… aquí vienen a pasar tiempo con sus amantes. Lejos de sus propias familias, cónyuges o… prometidas.

Zero sintió que se helaba.

_A pasar tiempo con sus amantes__._

Entonces eso lo convertía, al menos a los ojos de todos, en… en…

La cabeza de cierto pura sangre iba a rodar por el suelo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Jajaja, ¡por fin! Ha comenzado Kaname a acercarse a Zero ¿Pero cuáles son sus verdaderas razones al hacerlo? ¿Tienen alguna idea? ¡Oh, no se los diré! Pero es tan fácil descifrarlo._

_En cuanto a Kaito, es un personaje que me agrada mucho como pareja de Zero. Un buen y digno rival de Kaname ¿a qué sí? Por otro lado ya vi una imagen oficial de este chico (en una de las hojas a color del manga) y ya sé que es de cabellos y ojos castaños._

_Gracias a: __**lucy-snape19, Lilita Kiryuu, Yuuniie Kuran, n0 HaNa.o0o**__, por sus reviews ¡No se olviden de dejar más!_

_Matta au!_


	8. ¿Amantes?

"_Cua__nto tiempo sin vivir a un milímetro de ti, tanto tiempo sin sentir tu aliento. Cuantas noches sin dormir acordándome de ti, escondida entre mis sueños". __**(Escondida entre mis sueños-Tierra Cero).**_

**Soledad ****Cap. 8 ¿Amantes?**

Kaname había salido de la habitación de Zero a toda prisa, caminando a través de los pasillos y con el corazón un poco acelerado. Se recargó en una de las paredes, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. En su mente la imagen de Yuuki se hizo presente.

"Yuuki ¿ha que me has llevado?", pensó el purasangre.

Recordó aquella ocasión que sin desear había escuchado la primera conversación entre Zero y su hermana, una vez que llevara a éste a su casa.

–_Sé que estoy siendo demasiado egoísta porque te estoy quitando incluso el derecho de poder enamorarte de alguien más durante todo éste tiempo… _–_había dicho Yuuki a Zero._

Entonces en aquel momento, los pensamientos de Kaname forjaron un plan. Zero se había negado con rotundidad a la posibilidad de poder amar a alguien más. No lo culpaba, Yuuki era una persona gentil de la que era tan fácil enamorarse y tan difícil de olvidarse. Él mismo lo experimentaba.

Además, de todos era bien sabido que los sangres puras ejercían cierta dominación sobre los demás vampiros. Y Zero había tenido la oportunidad de beber de la sangre de la princesa purasangre. Recordar aquel detalle le molestó.

También estaba el hecho de que para los de su especie enamorarse (por no hablar de todos los demás sentimientos) era una emoción intensa, tan imposible de borrarla de sus mentes y corazones.

Así que por todo eso Kaname llegó a una conclusión: para que Zero dejara de amar a un purasangre (Yuuki) era necesario que amara a otro igual ¿Pero quién entre todos ellos pudiera ser capaz de lograr semejante proeza?

–¡Kaname! –escuchó la voz furiosa de Zero.

El ojicastaño retomó su porte estoica y una etérea sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Sólo la recompensa que obtendría al final (el amor incondicional de Yuuki) era lo que hacía que todo ese suplicio bien valiera la pena.

Más allá de enojo se reflejaba a través de los ojos violetas del cazador. La intuición de Kaname le hizo entender que el chico había descubierto la clase de lugar en donde se encontraban.

–¿Qué pasa, Zero? –preguntó con calma, cosa que hizo que el chico se molestara aún más, por difícil que fuera creerlo.

Quizá Kaname se imaginó muchas cosas, entre ellas que sacara la histórica _Bloody Rose_ y le disparara, pero jamás se esperó lo que sucedió a continuación. Cuando se dio cuenta ya su mejilla derecha ardía y, de no haber sido un vampiro, su rostro sin duda se hubiera amoratado.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla, moviéndola de un lado a otro, como si quisiera ponerla de nuevo en su lugar. Y le miró con un destello de ira ¡Él, que nunca perdía los estribos!

Pareció rugir y el lugar temblar. Los ventanales del pasillo se hicieron añicos. No era la primera vez que terminaban envueltos en una pelea. Esta vez no habría Yagari ni Cross que lo protegiera.

–¡Kaname sama! –chilló Mikael, que con todo y miedo logró acercarse a ellos –Por favor, no es para que tengan una riña entre ustedes.

La distracción hizo que Zero volviera a golpearle. El aire pareció abandonar los pulmones del moreno, preguntándose cómo era que Zero se había hecho tan fuerte y veloz como para que él no lo previniera y que dolieran tanto sus golpes.

–Da un paso más y no dudaré en asesinarte –se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

–Lo mismo va para ti, cazador –Kaname volteó.

El primero había sido Kaito, amenazándole con un arma y detrás del cazador había aparecido Elihata, cerca, muy cerca de Kaito.

–Por favor, no peleen más –se escuchó la voz preocupada de Mikael, poniéndose enfrente de Zero. El platinado miró todo el panorama, si insistía en seguir con aquella pelea, no dudaba con que su antiguo compañero cumpliera su amenaza, al igual que Elihata. Todo ello lo único que desencadenaría sería una lucha innecesaria entre cazadores y vampiros. Y claro, la tristeza de Yuuki.

Haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, respiró hondo y trató de sonreír al chico pelirrojo que se encontraba frente suyo.

–Ya, todo está bien. No hay de qué preocuparse –dijo, sorprendiendo a Kaname por la amabilidad demostrada hacia el vampiro, aunque no más que así mismo.

–No sé lo que haya pasado entre ustedes…

–Mikael –reprendió Elihata.

–Lo sé, lo sé. No debo involucrarme en los asuntos de Kaname sama. Pero sólo quiero que ustedes dos se lleven bien y que vuelvan a ser los mismos de antes.

–Los mismos… –Zero rió ¡Pero si eso precisamente era lo que estaban haciendo!

–Este lugar es para que lo disfruten. Elihata lo creó con el fin de darles la oportunidad a los puras sangres de que sean felices. A veces se olvidan de que ellos son los que más sufren de entre todos nosotros –la mirada azulada de Mikael se llenó de tristeza, por lo que su rubio amante se acercó a él para abrazarlo, besándole los cabellos con amor.

–¿Qué los sangre pura son los que más sufren? Que tontería –dijo Kaito.

En otro momento Zero habría apoyado a su compañero, pero desde la vez en que escuchó esas palabras en labios de Cross, las cosas le parecían muy distintas. Sin embargo, al mirar a Kaname se le hizo difícil pensar de igual modo.

–Kaito, vamonos –se limitó a decir el ex prefecto, pasando a un lado de los amantes.

–¡Espera, Zero! –llamó Mikael, tomándolo de la manga de la camisa –No puedes irte sin darle tus disculpas y tu perdón a Kaname sama.

–¡Qué! –Zero sintió que sus emociones destructivas volverían a apoderarse de su cuerpo si no salía de inmediato de ese lugar.

–No hay necesidad –interfirió finalmente el sangre pura –Entre él y yo existe un vinculo muy grande que siempre termina uniéndonos ¿no es así, Zero? –Kaname le miró directo a los ojos.

El cazador comprendió (o al menos eso quiso pensar) que se refería a Yuuki. Zero se limitó a responder con un gruñido y finalmente se marchó con Kaito.

–Kaname sama, disculpe usted la impertinencia de Mikael –Elihata hizo una reverencia, obligando al chico a que hiciera lo mismo.

–No te preocupes por eso, más bien debería de ser yo quien te pida disculpas por tus ventanales…

–¡No, para nada! No es nada, en serio –Elihata se inclinó aún más.

–Aún así, insisto –el otro purasangre aceptó las palabras del líder Kuran, mientras que Mikael seguía un poco preocupado por su amigo Zero. ¿Qué había pasado como para que Kaname sama reaccionara de esa forma tan violenta? ¿Acaso el sangre pura era un mal amante?

O&o&o&o&

–¿Me quieres decir qué diablos está pasando aquí, Zero? –preguntó Kaito una vez se alejaran de los vampiros.

–Nada, ese infeliz de Kaname… –gruñó, apretando los puños en el proceso.

–¿Te trata mal tu amante? –pareció burlarse.

–¡No es mi amante! –escupió molesto, lo que provocó la carcajada del otro cazador.

–Claro que lo sé. Pero aún me sigo preguntando que haces exactamente aquí. El presidente Cross había dicho que estarías con _esa_ vampiro –Zero se percató de la obvia omisión del nombre de Yuuki, pero hubo algo más que le llamó la atención.

–¿Presidente Cross? –preguntó sin comprender muy bien. Kaito suspiró.

–Te fuiste hace casi un mes y muchas cosas interesantes han sucedido desde entonces. Cross ha sido nombrado el nuevo presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores y Yagari sensei es su secretario. Supongo que por lo menos debes saber que esta es la primera reunión en donde vampiros y cazadores se vuelven a reunir después de lo sucedido en la academia.

–Kaname dijo que debía venir aquí por negocios importantes –comentó Zero, como reflexionando sobre la situación.

–¿Cómo? ¿Acompañas a ese purasangre sin saber a dónde y con qué propósitos? Vaya que si debes de amarlo mucho –volvió a burlarse, ganándose una mirada gélida por parte de Zero –.Vamos, hombre, no es para tanto. Pero en serio ¿qué haces aquí?

–Fue… fue algo que nos pidió Yuuki –Kaito entre cerró los ojos.

–Yagari sensei me contó la estúpida decisión que tomaste –Zero le miró con reproche –¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ambos pensamos de igual forma.

–Yuuki es…

–Una sangre pura, al igual que aquella mujer que terminó con la vida de tu familia. Igual que aquel que se llevó a mi hermano –respondió con frialdad y odio.

–No la compares –atinó a decir Zero, simpatizando con Kaito ya que ambos tenían historias parecidas –.Además, en todo caso yo…

–Sí, lo sé. De mi parte estaría bien matarte.

–Gra-gracias –murmuró Zero sin saber muy bien como tomar esas palabras.

–Entonces ¿_ella_ te pidió que acompañaras a Kaname? ¿Cómo amante? –Kaito se divirtió al notar la expresión de enfado de su compañero.

–¡Claro que no!

–¡Ah! Entonces lo haces a espaldas suyas.

–¡Kaito!

–Vale, vale. Era sólo broma.

Por un momento, hubo silencio entre ambos, hasta que de nuevo el de cabellos castaños volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Yagari sensei me envió con el firme propósito de hacerte volver. Él desea que lo hagas.

–Mi lugar es aquí, se lo dije antes de marcharme –le respondió en medio de un suspiro.

–¡Pero qué estupidez! Tú eres un cazador, no un vampiro. Digas lo que digas –le regateó antes de que el chico pudiera contradecirle –Si te obstinas a seguir al lado de ellos, sólo terminaras haciéndote daño. Si lo sabré yo.

–¿Sabes? Ese chico, Mikael, me dijo que en mí estaban ambas razas. Cazadores y vampiros ¿no es lo que…?

–¡No te atrevas a decirlo, Zero! No puedo creerlo. –Kaito hizo una negación con la cabeza –Eso lo hubiera creído escuchar de labios de Cross, nunca de ti ¿Has perdido la razón por _esa _pura sangre?

–Piensa lo que quieras, Kaito. Pero no volveré. Esa es mi decisión –Zero dio media vuelta y se marchó, sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del cazador activo.

–Verás que al final yo tengo razón –murmuró Kaito.

Zero se encontraba tenso por lo sucedido y ciertamente la conversación que sostuvo con Kaito no le había ayudado en mucho. Por un lado se alegraba de que la Asociación de Cazadores y los vampiros reanudaran las relaciones pues eso traería un poco de estabilidad entre ambos grupos. Quizás ahora sus decisiones bien podrían influir para la paz entre ellos.

Pero por otro lado, la forma de pensar de Kaito y por ende de Yagari (ahora secretario de la asociación) era un reflejo de lo que sin duda, muchos cazadores pensaban todavía. Un pensamiento de contrariedad se acomodó en su cabeza. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo ello, él estaba dispuesto a seguir al lado de Yuuki… aunque en el proceso estuviera más que tentado a asesinar a cierto purasangre.

Bufó por el recuerdo de lo sucedido.

–¿Amantes? –se dijo en voz baja –Kaname y yo jamás podríamos ser amantes ¡Qué horror!

Dijo al momento en que se dejaba caer en una de las bancas que se encontraban alrededor del jardín de la mansión.

–Pero que interesante revelación –escuchó el ojivioleta a sus espaldas, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un par de brazos que le rodeaban los hombros.

–¿Cómo…? –trató de levantarse pero la fuerza impresa en ese abrazo se lo impidió.

–Si el líder pura sangre no es nada tuyo entonces no le molestará que beba de ti, ¿eh? –susurró la melosa voz en su oído, lamiéndole el cuello. Aquello estremeció el cuerpo del cazador.

O&o&o&o&

Kaname había logrado que Elihata y su pequeño amante lo dejaran solo tras el incidente con Zero. El purasangre entonces se permitió retomar sus pensamientos con respecto a su hermana.

A pesar de que dejara a una parte de sí al lado de ella, seguía extrañándola muchísimo. Un sentimiento de soledad y nostalgia le envolvió con intensidad. Deseaba sentirla, decirle cuanto la amaba. En realidad, deseaba, desde hacia siglos, tener a alguien a quien poder decirle esas palabras, entregar esos sentimientos que seguían aguardando la ocasión y la persona adecuada.

Pensó entonces en la primera vez en que vio a Yuuki. Ella era una pequeña bebé, pero desde el momento en que su mano le tomó con fuerza (como sólo un bebé puede hacerlo) su dedo índice, él supo que su camino, su destino, estaría íntimamente ligado al de ella.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo el amor volcado hacia Yuuki, las circunstancias le habían obligado a vivir casi en el anonimato, velar por ella desde las sombras. Todos esos años de distanciamiento físico aumentaron sus sentimientos de soledad y de pena. Y por ello y más, era que él deseaba con toda el alma ser el ganador del corazón de Yuuki. Después de todo era su derecho.

En medio de sus pensamientos, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el jardín. Sus sentidos de sangre pura le indicaron que lo que veía era una clara afrenta a su poder. Alguien abrazaba a Zero.

–Si el líder pura sangre no es nada tuyo entonces no le molestará que beba de ti, ¿eh? –dijo la mujer.

Zero luchaba por deshacerse del agarre, pero la voluntad de esa vampira era más fuerte, quizás incluso más que la de la mismísima Shizuka, se atrevió a pensar. De pronto su mejilla derecha sangró, sintiendo una ráfaga de viento frío y filoso. La mujer se separó de inmediato. El cazador sintió que sus músculos se destensaban y entonces se percató de la presencia de Kaname frente de ellos.

–Kaname san –habló la mujer, imprimiéndole un toque de diversión a su voz.

Pero el moreno sólo se limitó a mirarle con seriedad. A Zero le pareció que estaba molesto, sin embargo y tras un juego de parpadeos, el cazador se levantó de inmediato de su lugar y cuando estaba dispuesto a pasar de largo junto al sangre pura, éste le detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

–Sara ¿es que la sangre de tu prometido no te es suficiente como para que desees tomar la que me pertenece? –dijo Kaname.

–Oh... –escapó de los labios de la rubia mujer.

Y antes de que Zero protestara algo, Kaname apretó el agarre, el ojivioleta miró primero su brazo aprisionado y luego el rostro del moreno, para después quedarse callado.

–Ya veo, –dijo la sangre pura –ha sido sólo una rabieta de tu amante. Deberías de tener más cuidado con él, Kaname san o de lo contrario alguien más con menos paciencia que la mía pueden tomarlo –al momento de decir eso, sus ojos parecieron cambiar al habitual color rojizo y tras hacer un pequeño saludo de despedida, se marchó.

–¿Quién era esa mujer? –preguntó Zero, zafándose con brusquedad del agarre de Kaname.

–Sara Shirabuki, una pura sangre –respondió con tranquilidad.

Zero seguía mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido la mujer, hasta que sus ojos se achicaron en clara muestra de su enfado.

–¡Y yo no te pertenezco! Nada de lo que…

–Pero tendrás que hacerlo, Zero –dijo Kaname al tiempo en que el dorso de su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla con rastros de sangre en ella.

–¿Qué diablos? –se quejó el cazador, tratando de alejarse pero su espalda se topó con la pared que cercaba el jardín, Kaname lo aprovechó para acorralarlo, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del rostro del ojivioleta.

–Este lugar, ya sabes lo que es. No me importa lo que pienses o quieras, pero lo cierto es que me es necesario estar aquí y la voluntad de Yuuki nos ha hecho permanecer juntos –susurró en su oído. Zero sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, no supo si era por la incómoda acción o porque Kaname estaba haciendo uso también de su poder de sangre pura.

–Si quieres salir ileso de aquí y evitarte confrontaciones con los demás tendrás que seguir el mismo jueguito –siguió hablando el moreno.

–¿Estás loco, Kaname? –le espetó, pero sin poder moverse de su prisión.

–Ya vez lo que ha pasado con Sara. No tardarías en convertirte en el blanco perfecto para más de uno –Kaname ladeó un poco su rostro de tal forma que su aliento y respiración rozaron la mejilla de Zero.

El peliplatinado parpadeó un poco, comenzaba a sentir el claro escozor de sus ojos al tornarse rojos. ¡Y todo por la cercanía de ese odioso sangre pura!

–Además, si algo te llegara a pasar, Yuuki no me lo perdonaría nunca. Así que, Zero, no te queda de otra que convertirte, al menos en apariencia, en mi amante –Kaname disfrutó cada una de sus palabras. Tenía al cazador acorralado, justo en donde lo quería.

Y para imprimirle un toque más especial, el pura sangre tocó una de la mejillas de Zero, permitiéndose, por una impulso incomprensible, lamer los restos de sangre en la gemela. Una sensación de escalofríos cruzó su espina dorsal y sus ojos adquirieron un matiz de rojo, aunque muy débil. Finalmente, se separó, dejando a un Zero sin saber qué hacer.

Del otro lado del jardín, un emocionado Mikael admiraba la escena. No así Kaito, a quien le habían desagradado por completo las acciones de Kuran.

–Zero, te liberaré de su odiosa voluntad…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_(Grito de fan yaoista enloquecida) ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me emocioné mucho al re-leer lo que le dice Kaname de que se convierta en su amante XDDDD. Como verán he comenzado a darme a la tarea de que ambos sientan esa tensión 'especial'. ¿Sugerencias? A parte de un: '¡Apresúrate a actualizar!'_

_Tengo un review completamente en anónimo, pero aquí pongo la respuesta:_

_¡No, no te equivocas! Zero es mi personaje favorito, Kaname no me cae tan mal (como a ti parece que sí), pero digamos que le tengo cierto rencor por no comprender del todo sus acciones (me refiero al manga). Kaname también es digno de consideración. Y bueno, en este capítulo se dice las verdaderas intenciones del purasangre. ¡Gracias por las porras!._

_Gracias también a:__** Yami224, HimeKurai, Lilith Kiryu, solcithooh, laynad3, nO HaNa.o0o, Yuuniie Kuran**__, por sus reviews._

_Matta au!_


	9. Un ataque inesperado Primera parte

"_Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tú me llamas. Porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar. Eres para mí… No te dejo de pensar" __**(Volverte a amar-Alejandra Guzmán).**_

O&o&o&o&

**Soledad Cap. 9**** "Un ataque inesperado (1ra parte)".**

Yuuki abrió lentamente sus ojos, los últimos rayos de sol se escondían en el horizonte, eso lo podía saber a pesar de que las gruesas cortinas de su habitación se encontraban corridas. Se levantó con pereza, quedando sentada sobre el colchón y frotándose los párpados, tras lo cual, abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces y después se levantó dirigiéndose al baño dispuesta a darse una ducha.

El agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, mientras su mente divagaba en un centenar de recuerdos que iban y venían en múltiples _flashes_. Zero en los primeros días de llegar a la casa Cross, Kaname presente de vez en cuando en las cenas; Cross sonriendo por igual por la presencia de ambos, sin que ella llegara a imaginarse que Zero se convertiría en un Nivel E, que Kaname sería en realidad su hermano y su prometido y que ahora se veía en la necesidad de tener que escoger lo que sería de su vida, porque en resumen, ella misma era una sangre pura.

Suspiró, confundida, frente al espejo de su tocador y ya teniendo puesto un vestido de vuelo color blanco. Sus cabellos largos estaban todavía húmedos a pesar de haberlos frotado con la toalla. Con movimientos mecánicos alisó estos con ayuda de un peine, dejándolos impecables, al menos eso sí lo sabía hacer; del _manicure_ mejor ni hablar, eso era algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada.

Veía el estropeo de sus uñas –que era como Aidou le llamaba– cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, de seguro y se trataba del noble rubio.

–Adelante –dijo con voz amable y de inmediato una mata rebelde rubia se asomó por la rendija.

–¿Lista, Yuuki san? –llamó el chico y ella no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada impregnada de tristeza.

A pesar de las muchas veces que le dijera que no le hablara con _keigo_, él simplemente seguía haciéndolo. Comenzaba a entender, a pesar de todo, que esa era la forma de ser del rubio y tratar de cambiarle sería incluso injusto. Sonrió. (1)

–Sí, lo estoy. Estoy muy agradecida de que hayas aceptado traer al menos a alguien más a esta casa –dijo al momento en que veía las gruesas paredes pintadas de color crema.

–No, para nada. No diga eso –rebatió de inmediato el chico–. Es para nosotros el honor.

Aidou le miró casi de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo con su hermano, aunque en menor intensidad. Yuuki le volvió a sonreír y, levantándose de su diván, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio vampiro y juntos salieron de la habitación. A mitad del pasillo se encontraron con el lobo Kaname, parado sobre sus cuatro patas con un aire digno. Sus ojos rojizos les miraron con profundidad. Aidou por un momento comenzó a sentirse nervioso, buscando alguna clase de apoyo en Yuuki, pero para cuando se dio cuenta esta no se encontraba más a su lado.

–¡Kaname, _kawaii_! –la chica se aferraba al cuello del lobo negro con emoción y evidente cariño. A cambio, el animal se dejó hacer, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, como si de verdad se tratara de una caricia, incluso a ella le pareció percibir la fragancia natural de su hermano. Aquello le confortó el corazón.

Una de las razones por las que le había insistido tanto a Aidou de que llevara compañía a la casa era porque se sentía encerrada y melancólica entre esas paredes. Kaname y Zero ya llevaban algunas semanas fuera de casa y los días se le hacían eternos y monótonos, a pesar de que las primeras horas de la tarde-noche las invertía en el estudio bajo la tutela de Aidou _sempai_, y el resto las pasaba siempre con cualquier cosa que su rubio amigo, tutor y guardián le dejaba por hacer. Aunque normalmente, lo dejaba de lado para empezar a husmear por la enorme casa que incluso cuando era niña y viviendo ahí no fue capaz de hacer.

Aidou dio un respingo. Por más veces que le repitiera a Yuuki que no tratara de esa forma a esa parte especial de Kaname (como si de una vulgar mascota se tratara), esta seguía haciéndolo. Suspiró derrotado al notar como el lobo recargaba su rostro sobre el hombro de la chica, su expresión incluso se tranquilizó, cerrando los ojos, era obvio que él también disfrutaba de los afectos recibidos ¿Y si él mismo…?

Se acercó, estirando lentamente la mano derecha para acariciar la cabeza del lobo, pero un casi inaudible gruñido se hizo presente, dedicándole una mirada gélida que le hizo desistir de inmediato de sus intenciones. Aidou se sintió deprimido.

"Kaname sama… ¡qué cruel!", pensó.

–Vamos –dijo de repente Yuuki, tratando de esconder su mirada para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de la humedad de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, el aire impregnado de ese leve sabor a sal no pasó desapercibido para el lobo que, con una sutil caricia con su lengua en la palma de la mano de la castaña, llamó de nuevo su atención.

Yuuki volteó a verle, dejando escapar un gemido involuntario de sus labios. El contacto húmedo le hizo estremecerse, erizando su piel. Y justo después de eso, todo quedó en silencio, haciendo que un fuerte color rojo se apoderara de su rostro.

–¿Yu-Yuuki san? –preguntó confundido Aidou.

La chica hizo un vehemente gesto de negación con la cabeza.

–Nada, no pasa nada. Vamos –volvió a repetir, la chica no quiso seguir pensando en el incidente a pesar de que mantenía un fuerte sonrojo sobre las mejillas y, retomando sus pasos decidió mejor enfocarse en lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras. El rubio iba unos cuantos escalones delante de ellos, como si de un guardia abriendo paso se tratara, mientras que el lobo iba al lado derecho de Yuuki.

–Yuuki san, permítame presentarle a mi padre y a mi hermana –Aidou hizo un ademán con la mano, mostrando frente a ellos al par de vampiros nobles. El color de cabellos y el parecido físico (sobre todo con el padre) no daba oportunidad a dudar del lazo familiar que existía entre ellos.

–Es un honor conocerla, Yuuki sama. Yo soy Aidou Nagamichi y ésta es mi hija, Tsukiko –los Aidou hicieron una reverencia de respeto.

–No, nada de eso –respondió la castaña con una dulce sonrisa–. Soy yo quien está agradecida por su visita.

En esos momentos, Yuuki llegó a pensar que, estando rodeada por esas personas, su soledad sería menos, mientras su mano acariciaba la cabeza del lobo negro que seguía a su lado.

O&o&o&o&

Zero abrió los ojos, siendo sus propias muñecas lo primero que vio, se encontraba acostado sobre su lado izquierdo y sus brazos estaban uno encima del otro. Conforme parpadeaba a fin de que sus ojos se acostumbraran como es común al despertar, su cerebro parecía procesar la información o mejor dicho, los recuerdos.

De un salto se levantó de la cama, quedando aun sentado, mientras sus orbes violetas demostraban el estupor del que era preso. Su primer instinto después de eso fue mirar toda la habitación y, para su alivio, se encontró solo. En ese lugar no existía ninguna evidencia de la presencia de ese molesto pura sangre.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y paseó sus dedos por en medio de sus cabellos grises, en medio de un suspiro y al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo perdía esa tensión. Recordaba perfectamente lo que sucedió hacia unas cuantas horas: la forma en cómo esa vampireza llamada Sara quiso tomar de su sangre y el cómo Kaname le había salvado, para después sólo burlarse de él de la peor manera ¿Cómo, si no, debía llamarle a lo que le dijo?

¿Amantes? ¿Tener que fingir serlo sólo por el mero hecho de que tendrían que permanecer en esa mansión, no sabía cuánto tiempo? ¿No sería más fácil volarle los sesos, el corazón y lo que fuera necesario a quien se atreviera a ponerle la mano encima de nuevo? ¡Ahg! Por un momento sintió que sus propios dedos jaloneaban con mayor fuerza sus cabellos.

¿Es que los purasangres eran todos iguales de molestos?

_A veces se olvidan de que ellos son los que más sufren de entre todos nosotros__._

Recordó las palabras de Mikael, muy parecidas a las que en un momento Cross le dijera y en las cuales, a veces, se atrevía a darle la razón. Pero ese pensamiento 'bonito' sólo era aplicable a Yuuki, ella que sin saber lo que era en realidad había vivido como una humana. La chica amable y preocupada por el bienestar de todos. Sí, esas palabras eran sólo para ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sin saber exactamente el por qué, sintió una honda tristeza en su corazón, como si alguna clase de mano invisible se lo estuviera apretujando. ¡Si incluso hasta sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar!

Un pequeño y discreto golpe en la puerta de su habitación lo sacó de momento de esa sensación incómoda y, tras decir un–: Adelante –todas esas emociones se transformaron en otras igual o peor de negativas.

Frente de él y a unos cuantos pasos de la cama se encontraba Kaname, vestido con una camisa formal de algodón color hueso y unos pantalones color negro. Su cabello oscuro aún se encontraba húmedo y por el olor que su cuerpo desprendía, Zero dedujo que así como salió de la ducha había ido a buscarle.

–¿Qué quieres? –le soltó el ex prefecto molesto, cruzando una pierna, apoyando el tobillo sobre la rodilla y luego el codo sobre la pierna flexionada. Su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano y sus ojos violetas tratando de mirar hacia otra parte de la habitación.

–Es temprano y el comedor debe estar a nuestra completa disposición –dijo Kaname, haciendo a un lado el saludo que, evidentemente, Zero también había omitido.

El ex prefecto no dijo nada, en realidad no comprendía a qué venía todo eso. Seguía en su misma posición.

–Al menos claro que quieras que todos los demás nos miren desayunar juntos –explicó Kaname con un ligero aire de burla. Aquello hizo que algo vibrara en el cuerpo de Zero ¿rabia, quizá?

Le dedicó una mirada que de ser cierto ese viejo dicho de 'si las miradas mataran', Kaname hubiera caído en el acto. Sin embargo, aquel gesto le causó gracia al sangre pura. Era tan divertido y fácil hacer enojar a Zero ¿Y si presionaba un poco más sólo para ver hasta donde era posible llegar?

–Aunque… la idea de desayunar aquí, los dos solos y en la intimidad de tu habitación también me parece atractiva –susurró, impregnándole un tono de voz bastante seductor.

–¡Déjate de estúpidas bromas, Kaname! –Zero se levantó, a pesar de que sintió que su pierna anteriormente flexionada le hormigueaba por lo prologado de la posición. Sus ojos parecieron centellear y a Kaname poco le faltó para echarse a reír a carcajadas… si su estoica personalidad se lo hubiera permitido.

–¿Y entonces? ¿Qué propones? No irás a decirme que piensas no comer… –antes de que pudiera completar su frase, un ruido característico proveniente de las tripas de Zero le interrumpió, notando al instante un remarcado color rojo en las mejillas del chico.

«¿Ves? Será mejor que bajemos al comedor, antes de lidiar con todos los demás sangre pura.

Kaname dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin detenerse a cerciorarse de que Zero lo seguía o no, estaba seguro de que sí. Con pasos lentos llegaron hasta el amplio comedor que, justo en medio de la habitación, tenía una mesa rectangular cuyas puntas contaban con esquineros de oro. Las sillas, que más bien parecían silloncitos, estaban tapizados de color rojo vino y la que parecía ser la correspondiente al lugar más prominente, tenía los antebrazos rematados con las cabezas de unos leones rugientes. A decir verdad, parecía más un trono de estilo medieval que otra cosa.

Por encima de éste, se encontraba una gran pintura que representaba un antiguo castillo a la luz de la luna, construido por encima de un acantilado en donde las olas del mar parecían golpear. Zero se le quedó mirando por un instante. Algo parecido a la nostalgia se apoderó de su corazón. Lentamente se acercó, alzando la mano derecha como si con ese gesto fuera capaz de tocar en realidad las gruesas y toscas paredes del castillo.

Por un instante le pareció sentir la suave brisa marina golpear su rostro y sus oídos fueron capaces de distinguir los susurros del mar en calma. Sentir, incluso, la luz mortecina de la luna sobre su piel. Y de pronto, escuchó voces feroces a su alrededor.

_¡Monstruo! ¡Diablo!_

La inconfundible llama de las antorchas alzándose en medio de la oscura noche.

Su pecho se agitó, sintiendo de nueva cuenta esas enormes ganas de llorar.

–¡Zero! –la voz de Kaname le volvió a la realidad. El cazador le miró, notando por la expresión del rostro del vampiro que esa no era la primera vez que le llamaba.

–Ah… yo, estaba observando la pintura –dijo, dedicándole una fugaz mirada a ésta y sentándose sin rechistar en la silla que, momentos antes, Kaname había acomodado a fin de que su compañero se sentara.

El moreno tuvo la impresión de que de algún modo Zero parecía conocer ese castillo ¿O quizá la pintura? Ambas cosas parecían ser muy improbables. A decir verdad, a él mismo no le gustaba esa representación y sintió, por un momento, la necesidad de deshacerse de ella. ¡Oh, era tan fácil de hacerlo! Bastaba con una mera orden de su parte (¿o por qué no hacerlo con sus propias manos?) y sin embargo al final pensó en no hacerlo. Algunos secretos se verían al descubierto con ello.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó de pronto Kaname al notar que el ojivioleta volvía a mirar la pintura.

–S-sí –dudó un poco, ya fuera porque se sorprendió de que el vampiro pareció preocupado por su estado o por no saber qué contestar con exactitud.

Zero bajó el rostro, mirando el color brillante de la mesa lacada, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de su estómago pidiendo comida.

–Tengo hambre –dijo finalmente en un murmullo y Kaname pareció concordar con ello.

El moreno tomó una campanilla de plata que se encontraba sobre la mesa y la agitó, al poco rato un hombre vestido completamente de negro entró al comedor y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia se acercó hasta ellos y esperó sus órdenes. Mientras el sangre pura se dedicaba a pedir el desayuno, Zero se sumió en sus pensamientos, en la visión que había tenido ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Cómo podía recordar tan nítidamente el castillo y todo cuanto lo rodeaba si nunca en su vida estuvo ahí? Y sin embargo, podía hacerlo ¿Estaba volviéndose loco o estar en medio de tantos chocantes sangre puras estaba comenzando a afectarle?

_Los de la Asociación solamente estamos esperando que te recuperes para poder irnos._

¿Por qué estaba recordando ahora esas palabras? ¿Sería que ellos ya habían previsto que algo así comenzaría a sucederle? No, se dijo, al momento en que hacia un gesto literal con su cabeza. Después de todo, su vida como prefecto en la academia le había expuesto a vampiros y nunca experimentó tal cosa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al mirar un vaso de leche frente a sus ojos, seguido de un plato con fruta picada de color rojo y un platito con una esponjosa rebanada de pastel. Alzó la vista hasta donde se encontraba Kuran, quien bebía a pequeños sorbos su café. El moreno le correspondió la mirada, dejando la taza sobre el platito.

–Como parecías muy pensativo, yo mismo he pedido tu desayuno. Espero y no te desagrade lo que escogí para ti –dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

Zero parpadeó, un poco aturdido por el gesto del sangre pura.

–¿Leche? ¿Una rebanada de pastel? No soy ningún crío, Kaname –se quejó, desafiante.

El moreno no le respondió, ni siquiera se movió, sólo seguía mirándole. Por un instante, Zero creyó que no lo había escuchado.

–¿Estás…? –la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando sintió que los nudillos de Kaname le acariciaban la mejilla. Asombrado, notó el suave gesto que se dibujaba en el rostro del vampiro y algo se alertó en su interior. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera protestar por lo ocurrido, una voz casi infantil hizo eco en sus oídos.

–¡Zero! No sabía que ya estaban aquí –dijo Mikael corriendo hasta ellos.

El ex prefecto pareció comprender el mensaje que los ojos de Kaname le transmitieron; 'Apariencias'. Al parecer, Kuran pudo ser capaz de sentir la presencia del pelirrojo antes que incluso Zero lo hiciera.

–¡Ah, Kaname sama! Buenos días. Lo siento, disculpe, por favor, la grosería de Mikael –dijo Elihata entrando a toda prisa al comedor y haciendo que el pelirrojo se inclinara a modo de saludo.

El líder de los vampiros hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia a los hechos. Realmente le agradecía a ese chiquillo su 'intromisión', ya que gracias a ella, había sido capaz de tener un nuevo acercamiento físico con Zero.

Claro, él había previsto que Elihata, al ser el dueño y anfitrión, apareciera desde temprano y las apariencias tenían que llevarse a cabo. Sonrió mentalmente por su acierto, deleitándose con la expresión sombría y medio molesta de parte de Zero.

–¿Qué piensas hacer hoy, Zero? –preguntó su 'amigo' vampiro.

El cazador pareció buscar una clase de respuesta en los ojos de Kaname, aunque ese gesto fuera un mero acto reflejo.

–En realidad tenía pensado pasar un rato agradable con mi querido Zero –respondió Kaname, sintiéndose más que raro al pronunciar esas palabras y ganándose un pequeño gruñido por parte de éste –Pero tengo cosas que discutir con tu _koibito_.

Le dijo a Mikael. Cuyo rostro pareció iluminarse.

–Lo siento mucho, Kaname sama –murmuró el vampiro rubio. De nuevo ese gesto de desinterés por parte del nuevo líder de los sangre pura.

–¡Entonces está decidido! –Canturreó Mikael –Esta noche bajaremos al pueblo.

–¿Ah? Pero… –Zero trató de negarse, pero algo le dijo que deshacerse del chico sería más que imposible –¡Oye! Eso era mío.

Se quejó el cazador al ver que Mikael le hincaba el diente a su rebanada de pastel, a lo que el pelirrojo le sonrió, aún con restos del postre en la boca. Elihata se llevó una mano a la frente en una señal casi de desespero, mientras que Kaname se permitió admirar un poco de la escena. En ese momento, Zero le pareció a sus ojos como si de un niño se tratase y, aunque no supo exactamente la razón, aquello le gustó.

–¡Vamos! –indicó emocionado Mikael tomando de la mano a Zero y arrastrándolo literalmente hacia la salida de la mansión. Una vez afuera subieron a un pequeño auto para dos personas de color rojo y se marcharon.

–Usted perdone a Mikael, es un chiquillo en muchos sentidos –se excusó el rubio por enésima vez.

–Está bien, después de todo tú mismo lo has dotado de toda esa fuerza ¿no es así? –le comentó Kaname, mirándolo fugazmente a los ojos.

Elihata no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza ya que la única forma de poder hacer eso era mediante dar sangre a otra persona y eso, en sí, ya era considerado tabú.

La puerta principal del comedor fue abierta justo en esos momentos, quizá para gran alivio del ojivioleta. Sin embargo, el ambiente se llenó de cierta pesadez que al líder vampírico molestó un poco, aunque con su eterna careta de tranquilidad era difícil de asegurarlo.

–¡Oh, buenos días! –Saludó la mujer –Veo que sus amantes no están con ustedes ¿algo les ha sucedido?

–Buenos días, Sara sama –respondió Elihata, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una cortés reverencia, cosa que imitó Kaname –Ellos han ido al pueblo, al parecer, de cierta manera, Zero kun ha sido arrastrado por Mikael.

–¿Mikael? Vaya, si que has tenido gustos raros al escoger a ese chiquillo de entre todos los…

–Sara sama, ¿desea que _mi_ servidumbre le traiga el desayuno? –interrumpió Elihata de manera hábil las palabras de la pura sangre.

Sara sonrió ante ese detalle. Forma graciosa que tenía el vampiro para hacerle recordar que a pesar de todo, era sólo un huésped más en esa gran mansión. Claro, ella no dejaría pasar aquel incidente.

–Te lo agradecería mucho –dijo finalmente, tomando asiento al lado derecho de donde se encontraba Kaname y cuyo lugar momentos antes había ocupado Zero.

El moreno la miró por un instante más pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Aquella mujer tenía algo que le desagradaba y, en cierto modo, le recordaba a Shizuka.

–Me retiro –dijo Kaname haciendo una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza a modo de despedida y después salió del comedor.

Salió al pasillo que en esos momentos ya empezaba a llenarse de vampiros que se dirigían a desayunar. Entre saludos e inclinaciones de cabezas, Kaname llegó al pequeño estudio que se encontraba al fondo de la estancia.

Entró. Las cortinas estaban retiradas, así que pudo ver con toda claridad las estrellas y la luna llena que adornaba el cielo. Una pequeña brisa se coló por la ventana semi abierta. El clima era cálido y agradable.

_¡Monstruo!__ ¡Diablo! _

Sus ojos oscuros parecieron achicarse un poco y por un momento le pareció que el antiguo fuego de las antorchas volvía arder delante de él. Viejos recuerdos le atosigaron la mente y como para alejarlos de su cabeza cerró los ojos. A pesar de que eso fue sólo por un instante pareció servir para cumplir con el propósito aunque un velo de congoja se negó a desaparecer.

Se acercó hasta el escritorio y tomó el teléfono, pudo darse cuenta de que su mano derecha (en realidad todo su cuerpo) estaba helada, como si los recuerdos parecieran ser los causantes de ello y de alguna forma siguieran afectándolo después de tanto tiempo.

Marcó el número y mientras esperaba a que alguien atendiera la llamada, se permitió cerrar de nuevo los ojos. Aquello le sirvió para retomar su porte y serenidad.

–_Moshi, moshi?_ –la voz alegre de Aidou se escuchó del otro lado.

–No sé de que manera debería tomar el hecho de que hayas llevado a tu familia a la casa –dijo Kaname en un tono muy serio.

–Ka-Kaname sama –chilló el rubio noble.

Por un lado se sintió feliz de escuchar la voz de su amado sangre pura, pero por otro, un intenso escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y más aún al notar que el lobo, que permanecía echado sobre sus cuatro patas al lado de Yuuki, alzaba la cabeza para mirarle fijamente. Tragó saliva.

En ese momento, Yuuki sonrió por el mero hecho de la presencia de Tsukiko en la casa. Las orejas del lobo se movieron ante ese gesto, como si de alguna manera aquella sonrisa hubiera sido algo audible y entonces volvió a su posición anterior.

–Pero al parecer Yuuki se encuentra contenta –dijo Kaname en un tono más condescendiente. Aquello pareció aliviar la tensión de la que era presa Aidou.

«¿Podría hablar un instante con ella?

–¡Claro, Kaname sama! –ésta vez su tono de voz fue tan alto que la castaña fue capaz de escucharlo. De inmediato se levantó, no sin antes despedirse momentáneamente de la chica que le acompañaba.

–Kaname _oniisama_ –la voz emocionada de la princesa pura sangre atravesó el corazón del moreno. No pudo dejar de sentirse triste por el mote con el que ella le llamaba, sintiéndola irremediablemente lejos de su alma.

–Yuuki –se limitó a saludarla, tratando de impregnar en ese nombre todo el cariño del que era capaz de demostrar –¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Estoy bien, _oniisama_. Sólo que… –se quedó callada.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que le pediste a Aidou?

–Bueno… es que… no quiero parecer malagradecida, pero… me siento sola aquí.

Kaname no pudo evitar suspirar un poco, aunque al parecer ella no se dio cuenta.

–Ha sido por tu tranquilidad y futura felicidad que no estoy a tu lado como debería de ser –trató de hablar sin que sonara como una especie de reproche. Pero a decir verdad, el corazón le dolía.

–Lo sé –respondió finalmente la castaña –Y… por ello te estoy muy agradecida. El guardián que dejaste, ha sido un lindo detalle. Aunque…

Yuuki volvió a guardar silencio y al notar que no se animaba a seguir hablando, su hermano decidió ayudarla un poco.

–¿Aunque? –preguntó Kaname.

–Hum, no nada. Sólo que me estaba preguntando por qué Zero no es capaz de hacer algo parecido ¿Te imaginas? Hubiera estado muy bien que también tuviera algo parecido de él conmigo.

El silencio ahora por parte de Kaname le dio a entender a Yuuki que había dicho algo que molestó, o peor aún, hirió a su hermano.

–¿Kaname? –se atrevió a hablar la chica.

–Sí, pero es una lástima que eso no lo pueda hacer. Soy yo quien tiene toda la responsabilidad de protegerte, Yuuki. Es por eso que también estoy aquí. Muy pronto podrás salir de esa casa y entonces volverás a ser la de antes –respondió con seguridad.

_Volver a ser la de antes._

Yuuki se preguntó a qué se refería exactamente con esas palabras. ¿A la de antes de empezar a vivir como una humana o la de antes de recobrar sus recuerdos? De todas formas, cualquiera de las dos posibilidades le parecían un tanto cuanto imposibles de realizar.

–Gracias –fue lo único que atinó a responder Yuuki. Era sorprendente que el sólo hecho de escuchar el sonido de la voz de su hermano pudiera sentirse mucho mejor. Su corazón, de hecho, latía alegremente.

Y para Kaname, quizás se trataba de una simple palabra, pero aquello fue suficiente para iluminarle el corazón.

–Cuídate. Ahora tengo que colgar, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender.

–Sí, _oniisama_. Ustedes también háganlo.

–Adiós –Kaname colgó, no sin antes percatarse de que, a pesar de que Yuuki utilizó un término plural, no preguntó directamente por el cazador. Bien, ese era un buen augurio.

Kaname se recargó en el muro que estaba contiguo a la ventana, observando el jardín y sus formas estéticas que algunos árboles podados tenían. Sus ojos vampíricos le permitieron darse cuenta del proceso lento pero constante en el que las flores iban abriéndose poco a poco ante el sereno de la noche y con ello perfumando el ambiente.

¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado poder contemplar todo eso al lado de Yuuki! Pero en cambio, tenía que permanecer ahí al lado de alguien a quien odiaba, obligado por el gran amor que le profesaba a su prometida y, además, obligado por sí mismo a aparentar un interés que no sentía en lo más mínimo.

Si no fuera por Yuuki, si no fuera por esos asuntos pendientes que aún tenía que resolver…

–Kaname sama, disculpe usted la tardanza –escuchó la voz de Elihata al entrar al estudio. Seguramente y éste había tocado a la puerta, pero no le había escuchado o simplemente sí lo hizo pero prefirió ignorarlo.

–Elihata, si en verdad quieres ayudarme con este asunto, empieza por dejar de disculparte por todo –aseveró Kaname.

El rubio asintió en silencio, tentado a pedir perdón por disculparse tanto. Pero para alguien con un pasado tan complicado como el suyo era imperante hacerlo a cada momento. Su mirada violeta se clavó en el portarretratos que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Era la fotografía de un Mikael enseñando toda la dentadura al momento de sonreír.

–Entonces hablemos de lo sucedido tras la eliminación del Consejo de Ancianos –dijo Kaname al momento de acomodarse en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio. Elihata hizo lo propio en uno de los sillones que estaban del otro lado.

–Al parecer uno de ellos logró sobrevivir, Kaname sama, y no creo que deje pasar la oportunidad de vengarse. A pesar de que usted ha sido aceptado entre nosotros como el nuevo líder de los sangre pura, estoy seguro de que los demás de las familias nobles tendrán sus recelos.

Kaname no evitó fruncir el ceño ¿Qué alguien había sobrevivido a la matanza que llevara a cabo justo después del despertar de Yuuki? Si así era, debía tratarse de alguien fuerte pero ¿quién entre todos podía escapársele de esa forma? Eso era un error que no debía ser perdonado.

–¡Elihata sama! –entró un hombre al estudio sin siquiera tocar antes. Su aspecto sugería que fuera lo que fuera a decir era muy importante.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué entras de esa forma? –interrogó el sangre pura rubio.

–Ellos… están en el pueblo –informó el sirviente.

Las pupilas de Elihata se dilataron de inmediato, sus labios de inmediato pronunciaron el nombre de su _koibito_. Se levantó de inmediato, sin esperar nada de parte de Kaname.

Y sin embargo, éste también pensó de inmediato en Zero ¿Qué sería si ese vampiro sobreviviente a sus ataques se topaba de frente con el cazador?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

(1)_Keigo_. Es la manera en como le llaman al estilo formal y respetuoso entre los japoneses. Algo así como hablarles de 'usted' a los demás en el español.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Consejo de Ancianos? ¿Si se llamaba así? Es que no recuerdo qué número de capítulo del manga__ aparece y no pude checarlo como debía ser, perdón _

_Por otro lado, sólo hemos sido capaces de ver un pequeño acercamiento entre nuestra parejita favorita. Tengo la impresión de dos cosas: que debo trabajar más rápido y que esta historia me va a salir algo extensa jejeje. Peeero, este pequeño incidente del final del capítulo me dará la excusa perfecta para juntarlos de una vez por todas. Ja, Zero, no podrás librarte ni un segundo de Kurarín XDDD._

_**Lexkai:**__ Gracias por comentar. Pues la verdad, creo que ya te lo había dicho, siempre he tenido sentimientos encontrados respecto a Kaname. Por una parte me hubiera gustado que la tonta de Yuuki se quedara con Zero, pero… pensar en que Kaname se quedaría sólo, tampoco me hubiera agradado. Por otra parte, parece ser que este vampiro siempre hace cosas sin explicación alguna y tienes que andar adivinando el por qué (como lo que ha sucedido en el manga) y bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo con lo que dijiste respecto a sus sentimientos n.n ¡Yo te agrego a mi face!_

_Gracias __también a: __**FchanHatake, bloody child, laynad3, Lilith Kiryu, Yami224, solcithooh, n0 HaNa.o0o, Yuuniie Kuran **__por sus reviews._

_Matta au!_


	10. Un ataque inesperado Segunda parte

"_Tantas cosas en la mente me aterran… El permanecer dormido, buscándote. Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre." __**(Beber de tu sangre-Los amantes de Lola).**_

O&o&o&o&

**Soledad Cap. 10 "Un ataque inesperado (segunda parte)".**

–¡Elihata sama! –entró un hombre al estudio sin siquiera tocar antes. Su aspecto sugería que lo que estaba a punto de decir era muy importante.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué entras de esa forma? –interrogó el sangre pura rubio.

–Ellos… están en el pueblo –informó el sirviente.

Las pupilas de Elihata se dilataron, sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de su _koibito_. Se levantó como si alguna clase de mecanismo invisible lo impulsara, sin detenerse a esperar la reacción de Kaname.

Y sin embargo, éste también pensó de inmediato en Zero ¿Qué sería si ese vampiro sobreviviente a sus ataques se topaba de frente con el cazador?

Yuuki. Yuuki sufriría sin duda… aunque la idea de dejarle a su merced era demasiado tentadora. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, a punto de chasquear la lengua. Simplemente no podía permitirlo, después de todo el vampiro sobreviviente debía ser destruido.

Kaname se levantó de su asiento. Era necesario usar sus poderes de vampiro pura sangre y eso incluía su velocidad, pues en uno de esos autos modernos jamás lograría llegar a tiempo. Si no se equivocaba, el mismo Elihata los usaría.

O&o&o&o&

Zero suspiró por enésima vez, aún se preguntaba qué diablos hacia sentado con un estruendoso chico en una cafetería abarrotada. Mikael había llevado a rastras al cazador hasta ese lugar (según palabras del mismo pelirrojo, su favorito) y tras pedir una rebanada de cada tarta existente y malteadas de todos los sabores, se sentó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios. El peliplatinado no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo Elihata, una persona refinada y elegante, podía tener de amante a un chico como este que estaba atarragándose de todos esos dulces.

–¿No piensas comer un poco? –preguntó Mikael con migajas y chantilly en las mejillas, señalando uno de los platitos servidos con una tarta de fresa.

Zero volvió a suspirar pesadamente, agachando el rostro en el proceso y repitiéndose por millonésima vez que debía ser paciente.

–Mikael, en serio, no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí –respondió entre dientes.

El pelirrojo le miró asustado, como si le hubiera revelado la más terrible de las verdades y poco le faltó para llevarse, horrorizado, ambas manos a los labios.

–Bueno, si no quieres, no te voy a obligar –alzó la mano derecha y una de las meseras se acercó de inmediato, sonriéndole coquetamente a Zero, quien la ignoró desviando la mirada hacia la calle.

»Por favor, señorita, póngame todo para llevar.

Mikael le señaló todas las tartas que aún quedaban sobre la mesa y tanto a Zero como a la chica les salió una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza. La chica se marchó con toda la orden.

–¿Quieres llevar algo para Kaname sama? –preguntó el chico dándole la carta de la cafetería. Zero dijo que no con la cabeza, enarcando las cejas.

»Es extraño que seas tan frío con él ¿No eres bueno expresando tus sentimientos? Creo que a Kaname sama le gustaría que de vez en cuando…

–No hablemos de él ¿quieres? –le cortó molesto Zero, muy tentado a decirle que entre el pura sangre y él no existía tal relación. Sin embargo, si deseaba que su estadía en esa casa fuera más tranquila debería de seguir con el juego ¿o no?

Recordar su situación hizo que se molestara y deseara nuevamente salir de ese lugar. Lo único que llenaba su mente en esos momentos era tener un teléfono a la mano y poder marcarle a Yuuki, su adorada Yuuki.

–A veces me da la impresión de que lo odias –dijo triste Mikael. Zero le miró sorprendido.

¿Le daba la impresión? ¡Pero si era la más pura de todas las verdades!

–Quizá no debería de meterme en sus asuntos, como tantas veces me lo ha dicho mi _koibito_, pero no deberías de dejar que los antiguos resentimientos en su contra sigan aflorando entre ustedes. Eso sería muy triste y él sufriría mucho.

–¿Sufrir? –dijo irónico.

–Sí, ya te lo había dicho antes, los sangre pura sufren más que cualquier otro.

–Hasta el momento sólo he sido capaz de conocer a un sangre pura que sufre y no es precisamente Kaname –dijo Zero pensando en Yuuki.

–Los pura sangre viven muchísimo más tiempo que cualquier otro. Su naturaleza les hace sentir con más intensidad y no es raro que se sientan solos. Cuando son jóvenes suelen cometer muchos errores y sobre todo cuando tienen que salir adelante sin la guía adecuada de unos padres amorosos, como lo fue en el caso de Elihata y Kaname sama.

»Y esos errores les traen más dolor y arrepentimientos, muchos de ellos no saben cómo lidiar con todo eso; con sus sentimientos de frustración y remordimiento. Y lo peor de todo es que como se les considera casi como una especie de dioses entre los vampiros, están en la obligación de mantener su apariencia de serenidad todo el tiempo y eso les hace sufrir en silencio, sin que nadie pueda ser capaz de conocer o comprender su dolor.

Zero bajó la mirada ¿Era así como se sentía Kaname? Era cierto que el chico siempre mantenía su apariencia imperturbable casi sin esfuerzo y sus ojos reflejaban un atisbo de tristeza y melancolía, aunque fuese solo por un segundo. En eso ambos se parecían muchísimo.

Apariencias.

Quizás él y Kaname tenían muchas más cosas en común de lo que se imaginaba.

–Elihata también pasó por algo similar –prosiguió Mikael, aún con la tristeza impregnada en sus palabras. Tomó el hombro derecho de su amigo, a lo que el cazador le miró a los ojos –.Zero, tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que te imaginas.

El ojivioleta estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero sus sentidos de cazador tintinearon de repente. Rápidamente desvió la mirada, enfocándola hacia una esquina oscura que se alcanzaba a ver desde el ventanal de la cafetería (ellos se encontraban sentados justo a un lado de el), siendo capaz de distinguir un par de ojos rojos y brillantes que parecía observarlos.

–Tenemos que irnos –dijo secamente Zero, levantándose de su asiento.

–¿Eh? Pero todavía no nos traen nuestro pedido y…

–¡Muévete! –alcanzó a decir al momento en que le agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca y lo halaba hacia el suelo, justo a tiempo para protegerse de los vidrios que parecieron estallar en mil pedazos.

El griterío de los comensales no se hizo esperar y pronto otras explosiones, de los focos y lámparas del lugar así como de los demás objetos de vidrio, les siguieron.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó asustado Mikael.

–Nos atacan, idiota ¿qué más? –Zero metió la mano a su chaqueta, sacando la _Bloody Rose_ con su cadena reluciente.

–¡Tiene un arma! –gritó una mujer al ver el artefacto. Zero masculló algo, dándose cuenta de que sacar la pistola no había sido una buena idea, al fin y al cabo la gente no sabía que eso sólo podía ser capaz de matar a un vampiro ¿Pero es que saberlo cambiaría la situación?

La gente se puso más estérica al reaccionar por la advertencia de la mujer y Zero también comprendió que lo mejor era salir de ese lugar a fin de no poner a civiles en peligro. Agarró a Mikael de una mano y salieron de la cafetería gracias a un solo moviendo rápido, a través de los restos del ventanal. Al sentir el aire frío de la noche, Zero se dio cuenta de que el vampiro de la esquina no era el único acechándolos. Podía contar al menos unos seis de ellos. Sin perder la calma obligó a su compañero a seguirle el paso, corriendo lo más rápido que les era posible. De esa forma lograron llegar hasta a las afueras del pueblo, donde se extendía una amplia llanura. El pasto estaba medianamente crecido, llegándoles a la altura de las pantorrillas.

Zero apuntó con su arma anti-vampiros hacia el frente, sintiendo la presencia más poderosa proveniente de esa dirección.

–Ahora es cuando quisiera que utilizaras tus habilidades de vampiro noble para defendernos, Mikael –animó Zero, mientras el chico permanecía detrás de él.

–Y-yo… no puedo hacer eso –respondió asustado.

–¿Qué? –Zero le miró, entre una mezcla de sobresalto, estupor y sorpresa.

–Vaya, las dos mascotas de los sangre puras aliados están aquí –se escuchó la voz del vampiro perseguidor.

Zero volvió la mirada hacia el frente, notando a un vampiro de cabellos castaños con una apariencia de un hombre de mediana edad. Pronto fueron rodeados por otros seis vampiros más, los cuales parecían menos poderosos, probablemente de la casta noble, pero no por ello menos peligrosos.

El peliplatinado no estaba muy seguro de poder encargarse de todos ellos al mismo tiempo y más teniendo que proteger a un Mikael a quien se le había ocurrido el peor momento para salirle con que era un miedoso y no podía utilizar ninguna habilidad vampírica. Decididamente, ¿qué diablos había visto Elihata en un chiquillo como él?

El cuerpo de Zero comenzó a reaccionar, sintiendo una vibración proveniente de su mano que sostenía la _Bloody Rose_, como aquella vez en que eliminó a Rido.

Los ojos del vampiro de cabellos castaños se achicaron y eso sirvió para dar una orden silenciosa. Uno de los otros perseguidores se movió rápido y tomó a Mikael por el cuello.

–¡Mikael! –gritó Zero.

–Ah, ya veo, ahora los asquerosos Nivel E han decidido hacer alianzas a fin de protegerse –habló el líder del grupo.

Los ojos púrpura de Zero se dilataron ¿Alianzas entre Nivel E? ¿Eso quería decir entonces que…?

_Zero, tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que te imaginas._

El cazador miró como los colmillos del que tenía atrapado a Mikael amenazaban con morder el cuello del chico.

–En sus venas fluye una de las sangres más poderosas de los sangres puras, eso sin contarte a ti, por supuesto –dijo el líder.

–¡Suéltalo! –amenazó Zero, apuntándole con el arma.

–Si quieres mátame, pero antes de que puedas hacerlo con todos nosotros, él sería vaciado en un instante ¿Serás capaz de abandonar a tu hermano en sangre, Nivel E?

Zero chasqueó la lengua.

–¿Qué es lo que quieren? –habló tratando de pensar en lo que haría, al tiempo en que no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

–La sangre de los Kuran que fluye en tus venas. Así de esa forma podremos adquirir poder y estaremos a la par de ese monstruo.

El oji violeta sonrió irónico.

–¿No te mordiste la lengua? –su mirada se endureció.

El podría ser un Nivel E, pero ante todo era un cazador ¿o no? (Y hablando de cazadores, Zero se preguntó en dónde diablos estaba ese idiota de Kaito cuando más se le necesitaba).

El aire frío cruzó por en medio del círculo que formaban los vampiros y por un instante pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Aquel vampiro aparentemente esperaba la respuesta por parte de Zero y este, a su vez, trataba de pensar en como salir ilesos de la situación.

–Estás rodeado y no tienes muchas opciones frente a ti. Así que será mejor que nos entregues tu sangre por las buenas, de esa forma sufrirán menos.

Los nudillos de Zero se pusieron blancos debido a la fuerza con que apretaba los puños, presa del odio que aquellas bestias le inspiraban ¿Es que nuevamente se vería sometido a los deseos egoístas de esa raza a la que tanto despreciaba? De reojo miró a Mikael, quien justamente en esos momentos daba un quejido ahogado al ser sometido con mayor fuerza, se notaba de inmediato que se encontraba demasiado asustado como para poder hacer algo. Y, a decir verdad, aunque no lo estuviera, la fuerza entre un vampiro, aunque este fuera noble, y un Nivel E no tenía ni caso compararse entre sí.

Matarlos a todos podía hacerlo, sin perder tiempo y ellos ni cuenta se darían. Pero teniendo al pelirrojo como rehén resultaba muy temerario el querer alzar siquiera el dedo meñique en su contra. Era cierto, no tenía opciones.

Zero bajó la mirada y la _Bloody Rose_ con ello.

–Dejen ir al chico. Después de todo lo que desean es la sangre Kuran que corre por mis venas –dijo el ojivioleta, sintiendo una especie de repulsión al recordar que la sangre no sólo provenía del cuerpo de Yuuki, sino también de Kaname.

–¿Y en serio creíste que haríamos eso? –dijo el vampiro de cabellos castaños.

Al escuchar eso, Zero reaccionó, alzando el rostro y el arma anti-vampiros, disparando sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin embargo, el tiro no dio en el blanco que él deseaba. Alguien más había interferido.

Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Escuchó un rugido, poderoso e intimidante, detrás de él, seguido de gritos y las presencias de cinco de los vampiros desaparecieron en un instante.

La sangre salpicó su rostro y un crujido (como cuando alguien dobla una delgada lámina de acero) llegó hasta sus oídos. Entonces al ser capaz de parpadear un par de veces, notó una espalda delante de él. Luego, enfocando la vista un poco más allá, notó como el cuerpo del vampiro de cabellos castaños comenzaba a desvanecerse, hasta convertirse en polvo, en nada. El último vampiro que quedaba con vida salió corriendo, pero una onda de viento le alcanzó, haciendo que su cuerpo desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno.

–Mikael, Mikael ¿me oyes? –era la voz de Elihata, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un pelirrojo en estado de shock.

Pero Zero no tuvo tiempo de ir a ver lo que sucedía, pues sus brazos parecieron reaccionar por sí solos, como si estos tuvieran vida propia, sosteniendo el cuerpo que estaba frente de él.

–Ka-Kaname –pronunció confundido el nombre del sangre pura.

Sus manos sintieron de inmediato lo caliente y viscoso de la sangre derramada que emanaba del cuerpo de este. Al parecer, Kaname se había interpuesto entre el vampiro y Zero con el fin de proteger a este último, sin prever que el ojivioleta reaccionaría disparando al mismo tiempo. El atacante había atravesado el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Kaname, alcanzando a rozar el corazón y el disparo de la _Bloody Rose_ le había atravesado también ¡De puro milagro y Kaname había tomado el corazón del vampiro de cabellos castaños, pulverizándolo en un instante!

Después de ello, Kaname no pudo seguir sosteniéndose, cayendo en los brazos de Zero. Pronto en el suelo se hizo un gran charco de sangre, la herida no cerraba y el olor comenzaba a embriagar los sentidos del ojipúrpura.

–Kaname… levántate –dijo con dificultad pero al moverlo, el moreno jadeó. Ambas heridas eran considerables, mortales, y el poder del arma impedía que estas se curaran como sería normal entre los vampiros.

A ese paso… a ese paso…

Zero se volvió hacia donde se encontraba Elihata, pero este se mantenía ocupado con un histérico Mikael, quien gritaba y pataleaba, convulsionándose en el suelo. El rubio abrazó por los hombros al pelirrojo, meciéndolo y susurrándole algo en los oídos. El ojivioleta comprendió entonces que en el proceso de salvar a Kaname se encontraba solo… o quizá sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y…

Hizo un ademán reiterativo con la cabeza en señal de negación. No podía hacer eso, no después de que Kaname le había salvado la vida, porque de no haberse interpuesto, su corazón hubiera sido consumido.

Kaname perdió el conocimiento, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Zero. El ex prefecto comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, su instinto le invitaba a probar esa sangre y hacerla suya, pero su poca cordura le dictaba que debía actuar de forma rápida. Pero ¿su sangre serviría de algo?

_La sangre de los Kuran que fluye en tus venas. Así de esa forma podremos adquirir poder__…_

Claro, en sus venas fluía la sangre de ese clan. Su sangre ahora debía de ser poderosa o de lo contrario aquellos vampiros no lo habrían perseguido en busca de ella. Pero él jamás le había dado de su sangre a nadie y de hecho no lo deseba hacer.

Pero él le había salvado la vida.

Sin embargo, odiaba a Kaname.

No obstante si algo le llegara a pasar a este, Yuuki sufriría.

Y aún y con todas esas razones 'válidas', ¿qué dirían los cazadores, por no mencionar la reacción de Kaito?

El cuerpo de Kaname comenzó a sentirse frío.

"Vamos, Zero, debes tomar una decisión y pronto", pensó sosteniendo con manos temblorosas al sangre pura.

Y en un arranque de impulsividad, se llevó la muñeca derecha a la boca, rasgando la piel con sus colmillos y acercando la herida a la boca de Kaname. Sin embargo, no hubo la respuesta esperada, al parecer el sangre pura se encontraba tan perdido que no era ya ni siquiera capaz de poder succionar lo que se le ofrecía. Aquello le hizo sentirse frustrado.

¿De qué otra forma era posible darle de beber de su sangre, alguna manera que fuera mucho más directa? Sus ojos violáceos se fijaron en los labios de Kaname.

Repitió la mordedura en su muñeca, no sin sentir antes una fuerte punzada que invadió todo su cuerpo, ya fuera por su propia necesidad de beber sangre o por la herida infligida. Sorbió su propio líquido vital, sintiendo el sabor a herrumbre en su paladar y esforzándose por no escupirlo en una clara muestra de asco y repulsión y lentamente se fue acercando a los labios del pura sangre, deteniéndose a unos cuantos milímetros de su rostro. Pudo ser capaz de sentir la débil respiración de este, la frialdad que emanaba de su cuerpo y el lento ritmo cardíaco que amenazaba con desaparecer.

"Es porque él me salvó la vida", pensó Zero como dándose valor para hacer lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

Y la distancia finalmente desapareció. Sus labios se juntaron, mientras la mano izquierda rodeaba la barbilla del moreno y sus dedos tiraban suavemente de los labios con el fin de que estos se abrieran lo suficiente para permitir el fluir de la sangre. Zero se vio obligado a introducir su lengua, quizá como un movimiento natural de empuje para que el líquido entrara sin que se derramase.

–Vamos, debe de ser suficiente con eso, Kaname –murmuró afligido, aún sobre sus labios.

El pecho de Kaname se alzó de forma violenta, tanto que Zero se sobresaltó y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue rodear con sus piernas el cuerpo del sangre pura, quedando a horcajadas encima de él, sosteniéndole por los hombros. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que las heridas comenzaban a sanar poco a poco y la temperatura corporal volvía a la normalidad.

El cuerpo de Kaname dejó de moverse y eso permitió que Zero se relajara, juntando su frente a la del moreno, cerrando los ojos. Aún el olor de la sangre de este le embriagaba y sus manos temblaban, quizá por eso mismo o por el esfuerzo que hizo de darle de su propia sangre.

Kaname sintió una oleada de confort y calor rodearle y por un instante creyó que quien se encontraba cerca de él no era otra que Yuuki. Aún aturdido por esas sensaciones, se permitió quedarse un instante más en aquella posición, hasta que su cerebro pareció funcionar y recordarle en qué clase de lugar se encontraba y bajo que circunstancias.

Abrió los ojos, viendo un par de mechones de color plata frente a sus ojos, las pestañas tupidas de Zero, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y el escozor de las heridas que cerraban poco a poco a tal grado que era capaz de sentir como la piel se unía nuevamente, célula por célula.

La sangre que corría por sus venas le regalaba sensaciones nuevas y con ello escenas de una vida que no le pertenecía. Fue así que se dio cuenta de que esa sangre pertenecía a Zero, descubrir eso le hizo sentirse incómodo, sin saber qué hacer. Además, la cercanía estrecha que compartían en esos momentos le resultaba embarazosa.

Y sin embargo, la sensación cálida y quizá de agradecimiento le impedía hacer algo en contra del ex prefecto.

–¡Zero! –se escuchó y el aludido sólo alcanzó a se capaz de levantar ligeramente el rostro, reconociendo vagamente a Kaito.

El pelicastaño, acompañado de otros dos cazadores, se apresuró a quitar de encima de Kaname al ojivioleta.

–¿Qué diablos has hecho, Zero? –masculló entre dientes el cazador al verle en ese estado de sopor.

Kaito miró al otro lado, el par de vampiros que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de Kaname y Zero. El pelirrojo revoltoso reposaba inconsciente en los brazos de Elihata, pudo notar también que en sus mejillas se apreciaba marcas de lágrimas y el estado de ánimo del vampiro rubio tampoco era muy idóneo. Al parecer tendría que esperar a que Zero reaccionara a fin de que este le diera los detalles de lo sucedido.

Uno de los cazadores se acercó a Elihata para ofrecer su ayuda, mientras que el otro se disponía hacer lo mismo con Kaname. Sin embargo, al tratar de ponerle un dedo encima, el sangre pura le hizo a un lado la mano gracias a un movimiento elegante de la propia.

Kaname se incorporó un poco aturdido, pero sin perder su porte refinado y de autosuficiencia. Por un instante permaneció sentado en el suelo, sin decir palabra alguna y sin mirar a nadie. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez el recuerdo de cuando Hiou Shizuka atacó a Zero, siendo capaz de sentir claramente los colmillos fríos de ésta desgarrando la blanca y suave piel del chico; el dolor de saber a sus padres muertos y la decepción de que su hermano gemelo se uniera a la mujer.

Kaname cerró los ojos, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza, como si con eso fuera capaz de hacer a un lado esos recuerdos que no le pertenecían, sólo para dar paso a otra clase de pensamientos.

Yuuki… Yuuki…

–Yo lo llevaré –dijo Kaname suavemente, estando seguro de que a pesar de haber hablado en tono bajo fue escuchado. Se levantó y se acercó a donde se encontraba Kaito.

–No te dejaré hacer eso –negó el castaño–. No sé exactamente lo que ha pasado aquí, pero…

–Déjalo… –interrumpió Zero, hablando en un murmullo, sintiendo que sus piernas, en realidad todo su cuerpo, temblaba descontroladamente.

–¡Zero! –se quejó Kaito, sin soltarlo todavía.

–Ya lo oíste –dijo Kaname y en un hábil movimiento se lo arrebató de los brazos.

La acción y la debilidad en la que se encontraba Zero hizo que cayera de bruces en el pecho del vampiro moreno, quien lo sostuvo con firmeza pero a la vez con delicadeza. Con paso seguro y lento Kaname lo condujo hasta el automóvil en donde los cazadores habían llegado, acomodándose en la parte trasera. Los dos cazadores ocuparon la parte delantera, mientras que en el auto de Kaito subieron Elihata y Mikael.

Kaito no pudo ocultar el enfado que sintió por toda esa situación, mirando de vez en cuando el otro auto a través del retrovisor, de vuelta a la mansión.

En tanto, los recuerdos de Zero seguían atormentando la mente de Kaname. Cuando por enésima vez el sangre pura sintió en carne propia la mordida de Shizuka pudo ser capaz de comprender los sentimientos del ex prefecto.

Sin estar muy consientes de lo que hacían, Kaname apretó protectoramente a Zero contra su cuerpo y este, a su vez, escondió su rostro en el pecho del moreno…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Ajajá!_ _No podrán quejarse del capítulo, ha tenido una muy buena dosis de yaoi ¿Ven? Les dije que Kaname ya no se despegaría de Zerorín n.n_

_**Lexkai:**__ ¡Gracias por leer! Pues ya ves que se han acercado más, aunque fue a costa de múltiples heridas. Para el lemon pues todavía no llega el tiempo, espera pacientemente. En cuanto a lo de Yuuki, lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerla a un lado (de hecho, lo más probable es que me odien por una parte en concreto de la historia, no digo más XDD). Y ya te mandé la solicitud a tu Face. _

_**Laynad3:**__ ¡Gracias por comentar! Pues sí, son los recuerdos de Kaname n.n Espero que este acercamiento también te haya gustado._

_Gracias también a: __**Yuuniie Kuran, n0 HaNa.o0o, FchanHatake, Lilith Kiryuu**__, por sus reviews._

_Matta au!_


	11. Sin comprensiòn

"_Mientras más tiempo pasemos sumergidos en aquello que nos lastima, mayor poder tendrá para dañarnos" __**(Voltaire).**_

"_Como pájaro herido, descansa, cura tus alas, vuelve a volar […] porque no importa que tan hondo e imposible sea el dolor, renacerás" __**(Anónimo).**_

O&o&o&o&

**Soledad Cap. 11 "****Sin comprensión".**

_La nieve, blanca__, fría, transmitía un sentimiento profundo de dolor y tristeza, de soledad. Sus ojos se debatían entre permanecer abiertos o cerrados; su respiración era lenta y gracias al frío que se colaba del exterior también se tornaba dolorosa._

_En su mente sólo se repetía una y otra vez un nombre._

"_Ichiru… Ichiru"._

_Sus labios resecos se entreabrieron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Parecía que el olor de la sangre de sus padres comenzaba a enloquecerlo… _

_Estiró un brazo al frente, justo en el momento en que una visión de su madre se presentaba ante él__, sólo para ser asesinada cruelmente a manos de una mujer vampiro que aprendió a odiar tan intensamente._

_Sí, estaba a punto de perder la cordura. El olor a sangre le llenaba los pulmones y el dolor el alma. No quería v__ivir, ya no. Había perdido todo: su familia, su tranquilidad y su humanidad._

_Entonces sintió unos brazos protectores alrededor de su cuerpo. Una suave voz que le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que de ahora en adelante cuidaría de su persona. Entonces un par de ojos castaños soltaron una chispa de amabilidad, era como si le sonrieran._

_¿Podía ser posible que en un mismo corazón tuvieran albergue el odio y el amor?_

Kaname abrió los ojos, lo primero en ver fue el techo de su habitación. Sin moverse de su lugar miró de reojo todo a su alrededor, sin ser capaz de sentir a nadie cerca, aunque era posible darse cuenta de que había mucho tumulto en toda la mansión.

Se levantó, permaneciendo por un par de segundos sentado sobre el colchón, una leve punzada en el lado izquierdo le hizo recordar que aunque sus heridas exteriores cerraron, aun faltaba que curaran internamente. El poder que tenían las armas anti-vampiros para impedir la regeneración era sorprendente. Si eso hacían con un sangre pura como lo era él ¿qué no haría con un desdichado Nivel E? No era de extrañar que estos terminaran hechos polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aquello le hizo acordarse de Zero. Se levantó completamente de la cama, percatándose de que llevaba puesta ropa limpia. Alguien sin duda lo había cambiado durante el tiempo en que se encontraba convaleciente ¿Quizás el mismo ex prefecto?

Salió al pasillo y para su buena suerte no había nadie en el. Cerró los ojos y fue capaz de sentir la presencia del peliplateado del otro lado de la casa. Saber eso le molestó un poco. No quería ir a buscarle hasta allá, así que se limitó a volver a su habitación, ya el otro se daría cuenta de que estaba despierto.

Se dejó caer en el colchón de nuevo, llevándose un brazo a la altura de la frente, descansando el antebrazo en ella. Luego se llevó la mano al cuello, sobre la yugular, tenía que manejar los sentimientos que le invadían por culpa de la sangre de Zero.

Aquello le desagradó ¿Es que nadie le había enseñado a ese idiota que no puede ir por el mundo dándole de su sangre al primero que se le cruzara en el camino?

Se acostó de lado.

Era obvio que no. Dar de su propia sangre era un símbolo de unión demasiado íntimo. Una clara muestra de afecto, amor, devoción.

_Ninguna sangre es capaz de saciar la sed de un vampiro, excepto la del ser amado._

Esa era la ley entre los vampiros.

¡Vamos! Era tan así que beber la sangre de otro era lo equivalente entre los humanos a hacer… ¡Agh! La idea incomodó profundamente a Kaname.

Se levantó de un solo salto, pero aquello le provocó un fuerte dolor en el costado donde se encontraba la herida. Se llevó una mano a ese lugar, como para calmar el malestar.

Parpadeó un par de veces. Pensándolo bien, no podía culpar a Zero de nada. En primer lugar, él mismo se había interpuesto entre el ataque de ese vampiro y el cazador (¡pero es que su cuerpo por un instante pareció tener vida propia, actuando por sí sólo!) y… ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Zero había disparado la _Bloody Rose!_ Entonces, sí que tenía culpa ¡y mucha!

Su mandíbula se apretó en clara muestra del enojo que sentía. Entonces, justo en ese momento, la persona que más debería estar odiando apareció frente a él.

Por un par de segundos ambas miradas se encontraron en total silencio. No eran las misma de siempre, las llenas de reproche y esperando la oportunidad para comenzar a atacarse, ya fuera en una guerra de miradas o verbalmente, a veces dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento saltarían uno encima del otro

Las manos de Zero sudaron un poco, y a pesar de ello sentía que éstas se encontraban frías. Todavía no entendía la razón que lo llevó hasta la habitación, no entendía el raro sentimiento de saber, de alguna forma, que Kaname estaba despierto y, de cierto modo, llamándolo, esperando por su presencia.

Había sido como si de pronto su sangre comenzara a calentarse y a correr de forma más rápida, acelerando su corazón, su respiración. Y como si sus piernas tuvieran voluntad propia, estas le llevaron hasta las habitaciones del vampiro a quien, para su desgracia, había salvado.

Zero enarcó las cejas al tener ese último pensamiento y el gesto sirvió para que Kaname le imitara, cruzándose de brazos mientras permanecía de pie en medio del cuarto y el ex prefecto permanecía en el umbral de la puerta.

–Veo que ya estás mejor, Kaname –comenzó a hablar Zero, sin atreverse a entrar completamente al lugar.

De respuesta recibió sólo una pequeña sonrisa irónica, mientras el pecho del moreno se elevaba en una clara muestra de presunción. Zero se obligó a retener un chasqueo de lengua, no se encontraba con ganas de responder a las provocaciones del vampiro.

Kaname se quedó callado, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a ese inusual silencio por parte del chico y al no encontrarla dio paso a su asombro.

–¿Y cómo sigues tú? –fue el turno de hablar del sangre pura.

–Nada que unas horrendas píldoras no pudieran solucionar –respondió Zero, decidiéndose a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pero sin alejarse de ésta.

–Vamos, pasa y siéntate. No me voy a abalanzar sobre de ti sólo por haber probado ya una vez de tu sangre –Zero casi lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Pues perdóname entonces, por haber tenido un momento de debilidad y haberte salvado.

¡Oh! Ahí estaba la usual manera de comportarse de Zero y de alguna forma aquello complació a Kaname. Era como si lo estuviera esperando, ansiando.

–Que raro –respondió bajo la misma línea el moreno –, pero creo que nada de eso tendría que haber pasado si tú no hubieras disparado la _Bloody Rose_.

–Para empezar no debiste atravesarte de esa forma.

–El tipo estaba a punto de perforarte el pecho –dijo llevándose la mano derecha a la parte de la que hacía mención.

–Tenía todo calculado…

–¿Y por eso era que tenían a tu amiguito como rehén, a punto de desangrarlo? –los ojos de Kaname brillaron al notar que Zero no tenía forma alguna de rebatirle sus argumentos.

–Como sea. De todas formas fue _mi_ sangre la que te salvó.

Los nudillos de Kaname se apretaron, sintiendo una holeada de rencor por su cuerpo. Pero se contuvo de cualquier clase de acción.

–Olvidas que soy un sangre pura. Así que nada estaba escrito –dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia la ventana y haciendo ademán de abrir las cortinas. Sin embargo se detuvo y volvió la mirada hacia el platinado.

»¿Y a qué has venido? No creo que haya sido sólo por verdadera preocupación por mi bienestar.

Kaname le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Zero.

–E-Elihata san me lo pidió –mintió, desviando la mirada hacia la alfombra.

El moreno alzó una ceja. Le pareció que incluso Zero podía verse tierno cuando mentía ¿Eso que se dibujaba en su rostro era un mohín infantil?

Claro, Kaname sabía lo que realmente sucedía. Cuando un circuito (por llamarlo de alguna forma) se completaba, es decir, cuando dos personas compartían sus sangres, se formaba un lazo especial. Tan fuerte como lo podía ser el existente entre un vampiro y sus pupilos, aquellos que terminaban convirtiéndose en Nivel E.

Era por eso que los vampiros llegaban a amar tanto. Su metabolismo mismo les pedía beber de esa sangre, una y otra vez; una y otra vez. De cierto modo podía convertirse como en una especie de droga. Claro que hacerlo no siempre podía depender de un sentimiento tan puro como lo era el amor. Muchas veces en el pasado había sido utilizado cruelmente sólo para someter a otros, incluso a clanes completos.

Beber de la sangre de otra persona y compartir su sangre a la vez era siempre demasiado complicado, pues le daba al otro la posibilidad de conocer pensamientos y sentimientos de quien se bebe. Todo ello generaba una serie de alucinaciones, sueños o en el peor de los casos, pesadillas. Tantas sensaciones podían llevar a la locura a quien no supiera controlarlas ¿Una locura peor que en el Nivel E? Probablemente.

¿Existía alguna forma de poder superar todo eso? Quizá, con la ayuda de otra sangre más poderosa o de la propia fuerza de voluntad que, con el paso del tiempo, el afectado pudiera conseguir o de lo que algunos románticos llamaban amor. Sin embargo, hasta para el mismo Kaname todavía había muchas cosas que desconocía de la naturaleza de los vampiros.

Entonces en todo caso, pensándolo un poco más, quizá lo que sentía Zero por Yuuki no era amor verdadero. Quizá su afección sólo era producto de haber bebido de la sangre de ella. La oleada de rencor le volvió a invadir por recordar esa verdad, sin embargo ese mismo pensamiento le hizo sonreírse ligeramente.

Antes de que Zero pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma (o siquiera de parpadear), Kaname se le acercó, reduciendo la distancia a unos cuantos milímetros.

–¡Kaname! –chilló Zero, teniendo como reacción primaria hacerse hacia atrás, sólo para darse un golpe en la cabeza con la puerta. El ex prefecto volteó hacia la derecha en un acto reflejo que le permitiera darse cuenta con qué se había golpeado, a su campo de visión se agregó la mano del moreno, que ahora parecía acorralarle.

»–¡Déjate de tonterías! –bramó Zero, empujándolo hacia atrás. Kaname no ofreció resistencia por ello, dejándolo pasar. Por un instante más la mirada profunda de Kaname siguió encima del ex prefecto, en medio de un silencio incómodo, provocando que Zero comenzara a sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban y de paso, a arrepentirse de haber cedido al impulso de ir a verle.

–Tú sabías que Mikael era también un Nivel E ¿cierto? –mencionó de pronto Zero, en parte como forma de reproche por su silencio en el asunto y en parte para romper con ese raro ambiente.

Kaname torció ligeramente los labios, cerrando lentamente sus ojos en el proceso, cosa que Zero siguió con mucha atención, sólo para reprenderse inmediatamente por lo estúpido que ese acto le pareció.

–No era asunto de mi incumbencia –luego le miró nuevamente y agregó –: y tampoco el tuyo.

Zero entrecerró los ojos, gruñendo bajito.

–Saberlo me hubiera ahorrado tiempo en la pelea –aseguró y de respuesta recibió un ligero levantar de hombros.

Zero enfocó la mirada en el suelo para luego seguir con su conversación.

–¿Y saberlo no te ha molestado? Es decir, ¿está bien visto para ustedes que un… que un Nivel E tenga amoríos con un sangre pura? –Kaname abrió aún más sorprendido los ojos.

–Más bien, parece ser que eres tú quien no lo ve bien. De ser así, como tú lo crees, habrías tenido muchos problemas por nuestra pequeña representación en esta mansión ¿no lo crees?

–Pero es diferente.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –el moreno se recargó en la puerta, con brazos y piernas cruzados.

–Has sido aceptado como el líder indiscutible de los sangre pura y por tanto de todos los de tu raza. Nadie cuestionaría tus actos y además, esta mansión ha sido diseñada para que los vampiros disfruten su estancia al lado de sus amantes secretos. Cuando ellos vuelvan a sus hogares será como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero Elihata san y Mikael… ellos son pareja oficial ¿o me equivoco?

Kaname suspiró profundamente.

–¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ese chico? ¿Te simpatiza por el hecho de que él es igual a ti? –las preguntas hicieron que Zero enarcara las cejas. De algún modo el vampiro tenía razón.

Pero también estaba envuelto algo más allá de eso. La pregunta en sí que él deseba hacer era: ¿Qué pasará si el día de mañana Yuuki decide quedarse conmigo? Ambos, Kaname y Zero, habían acordado que aceptarían sin discusión la elección de Yuuki. Y entonces él pensaba: "¿Qué sucederá con nosotros si eso sucede? ¿Seremos aceptados por los demás? ¿O de alguna forma tendríamos que vivir alejados de todos los demás vampiros?" (Aunque este último punto no era algo que le preocupara demasiado, en realidad).

–Comprendo –respondió finalmente el líder de los vampiros –Deja que las cosas sean como son. No tiene caso que te preocupes ahora por asuntos que están fuera de tus manos. Sabrás los que debes hacer en el momento en que te enfrentes a ellos.

–¿Estás dándome a entender que jamás sucederá que Yuuki me acepte? –preguntó molesto.

¡Bingo! Por eso era que Zero le resultaba una persona tan interesante, porque con él sólo se tenía que hablar lo mínimo para poder ser entendido. Sí, Zero era muy inteligente, por algo provenía de una de las familias de cazadores más poderosas y hablar con él siempre le era agradable, tenía que reconocerlo. Él siempre le ofrecía respuestas inteligentes y bien pensadas.

La sangre de Kaname se inquietó, excitándose. A Zero le pareció notar una estela fugaz de color carmesí en los ojos de su interlocutor y en el momento de sentir una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo, supo que iba siendo mejor retirarse de ahí.

–Debo irme –anunció Zero –Desde ayer en la noche que llegamos he estado evadiendo a Kaito y de seguro debe estarme buscando ya. No tarda en ocurrírsele venir por aquí.

Escuchar la voz del ex prefecto hizo que Kaname retomara el control de su cuerpo, tranquilizándose. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al ojivioleta y este salió sin decir nada más. Ciertamente crear un circuito de sangre era algo complicado. En esos momentos agradecía que Zero tomara la decisión de marcharse.

O&o&o&o&

Yuuki permanecía de pie frente a una de las ventanas de la planta baja de la mansión Kuran. Afuera nevaba copiosamente desde la noche anterior. Ella se encontraba preocupada porque al parecer el lobo Kaname había salido al bosque circundante y por culpa de la tormenta no había vuelto, o al menos eso le explicó Aidou. Sin embargo, ella presentía que algo se le estaba ocultando, su corazón le decía que era absurdo que algo como eso pudiera impedir que el lobo guardián no volviera.

–Yuuki sama –escuchó la voz suave de Tsukiko a su espalda. Se volvió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa ambigua. –En las noticias han dicho que pronto pasará la tormenta, seguro que su guardián volverá para entonces.

–Te lo agradezco, Tsukiko san. Pero creo que sería mejor que llame a _oniisama_…

–Las líneas telefónicas todavía no han sido restauradas. Es por la tormenta –se apresuró a explicar la vampiro noble.

–Ya veo –respondió triste y preocupada la castaña. ¿Era cierto o sólo ellos la estaban engañando? Se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la casa.

–¿Yuuki sama?

–Estoy bien –la joven hizo ademán de querer acompañarla, pero un gesto de la mano derecha de la princesa pura sangre la detuvo –Quiero estar sola por unos momentos.

Tsukiko la vio marcharse sin poder hacer nada más. En ese momento su padre se paró a su lado derecho.

–¿Has podido persuadirla? –preguntó Nagamichi, viendo el camino por donde se había marchado Yuuki.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más le ocultaremos que el guardián desapareció repentinamente? –dijo angustiada su hija, volteándole a ver.

–Hanabusa acaba de salir hacia la Academia Cross para poder comunicarse con Kaname sama o por lo menos para ver si tienen alguna clase de noticias. Nosotros sólo debemos ser capaces de retener a Yuuki sama aquí.

Tsukiko asintió en silencio con un movimiento de la cabeza, para luego abrazarse a su padre. El hombre la recibió en su pecho, acariciando los cabellos de su descendiente.

En tanto, en esos momentos, Hanabusa llegaba a la academia.

–¡Director Cross! –entró sin aviso alguno el rubio pasando de largo a todo el que se encontrara en el camino y subiéndose literalmente al escritorio del antiguo cazador más poderoso de todos.

–Aidou kun, que bueno verte y saber que estás bien –saludó el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios –¿Cómo está mi querida hija?

–Yuuki sama es la hermana de Kaname sama –le indicó, recordándole con eso la carencia del lazo familiar entre ellos –Pero no he venido a eso, necesito saber cómo está Kaname sama.

–Tu líder está bien. Deja de hacer tanto escándalo –escuchó la voz áspera de Yagari tras de sí.

–Aunque claro, eso ha sido gracias a la sangre de mi otro hijo –Yagari pareció querer asesinar a su amigo en ese mismo instante debido a la indiscreción cometida.

–La… sangre de… ¿CÓMO? –el grito de Aidou pareció escucharse en toda la región.

–No lo culpo –dijo Yagari –Nosotros también pegamos el grito al cielo al enterarnos y cuando digo 'nosotros', es obvio que eso no te incluye a ti, Kaien.

Era obvio el matiz de resentimiento que impregnaba cada palabra dicha por el secretario de la Asociación de Cazadores.

–¡Explíquenme eso! ¿Cómo que la sangre de Zero ha salvado a mi Kaname sama? –Aidou estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria, eso era obvio, como también lo fue la forma en que se refirió al ex prefecto.

–Kaname kun y Zero kun fueron atacados por una pandilla resentida de vampiros. Los detalles no los sabemos todavía hasta que llegue el informe oficial –comenzó a explicar Cross. –Pero al parecer Kaname kun fue herido a punto de morir y Zero kun se vio obligado a darle de su sangre –Cross parecía estar orgulloso de lo sucedido.

"Herido de gravedad", pensó Aidou. "Fue por eso que el guardián desapareció de pronto".

Una amalgama de emociones hizo presa de él. Preocupación al saber que su querido Kaname había estado en grave peligro. Alivio de saberlo ya con bien y enojo de que hubiera sido con la ayuda de Zero ¡De su sangre!

Sin pedir permiso para hacerlo, el rubio tomó el teléfono del escritorio y marcó el número de la mansión donde se encontraba hospedado el pura sangre. Después de dos tonos alguien le respondió. Pidió hablar con el líder de los Kuran y tras una espera angustiosa pudo escuchar la voz de su adorado líder.

–¡Kaname sama! Está bien, que alivio –dijo en medio de un llanto teatral.

–Sí, he querido comunicarme a la casa pero, en las noticias dicen que hay una fuerte tormenta en el lugar –respondió el sangre pura con tranquilidad.

–Así es, Kaname sama. Yuuki sama está muy preocupada porque el guardián ha desaparecido. Para tranquilizarla le expliqué que el guardián salió al bosque y que debido a la tormenta no ha podido volver.

–¿Y Yuuki se la creyó? –dijo con una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Aidou, eres un inocente", pensó Yagari.

–Tsukiko y mi padre están ahora con ella, yo he tenido que venir hasta la academia para poder hablar con usted.

Kaname sonrió un poco, sintiéndose agradecido por la lealtad del rubio. Era obvio que a pesar del clima y lo que eso conllevaba, a él no le había importado y viajó hasta donde se encontraba Cross.

–Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Aidou. También presenta mis agradecimientos a tu familia por el servicio prestado. Ahora vuelve a la casa y quédate con Yuuki y no le comentes nada de lo que te han dicho ¿entendido?

–Sí, señor –respondió con singular alegría y sintiéndose en las nubes, colgó.

»Bueno, tengo que irme. Gracias por todo –el rubio se marchó, cerrando con tranquilidad la puerta al salir. Cross y Yagari parpadearon un par de veces.

–Si algo tuviera que admirarle a ese pura sangre es su habilidad para manejar a esos críos –comentó el del parche. –Pero en cuanto a ti…

–Vamos, vamos, no podrás negar que es interesante la forma en como se han venido desarrollando las cosas entre ellos.

–¡Hablas como si estuvieras esperando alguna clase de unión entre ellos! –le espetó su amigo, azotando las palmas de las manos en el escritorio, Cross se limitó a sonreírle.

Touga chasqueó la lengua y mejor se marchó antes de asesinar al presidente y a diferencia de Aidou, él sí azotó la puerta al salir.

–¿Alguna clase de unión? No lo había pensado de esa forma –se dijo el de cabellos largos al momento de recargarse en el respaldo de su silla. –Pero si eso sucediera…

Cross volteó a ver la fotografía que estaba sobre el escritorio, se trataba de una Yuuki que sonreía.

O&o&o&o&

Zero se asomó por la esquina de uno de los pasillos antes de decidirse a salir. No hacia falta decir que se estaba escondiendo de su antiguo compañero. Miraba de un lado a otro, tratando de sentir alguna clase de presencia indicadora de 'peligro' pero no era capaz de sentir algo más que la presencia de Kaname que, en esos momentos, parecía estar en el estudio privado de Elihata san.

–¿Buscas algo? –escuchó que le preguntaban. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al reconocer la voz de Kaito.

Maldijo mentalmente porque al parecer todo el incidente de la noche anterior había afectado sus sentidos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Kaname salía del estudio y se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación.

–Veo que ya estás mejor, aunque un poco pálido –dijo el castaño, inspeccionando con insistencia el rostro del ex prefecto, éste dirigió la mirada hacia un costado, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

–¿Cómo están las cosas? ¿Ya han podido saber quiénes eran esos vampiros? –preguntó tratando de desviar la atención de su persona.

–No hemos podido hablar con Elihata y con Kaname, quienes al parecer recibieron con anterioridad alguna clase de información, esa fue la razón por la que se nos adelantaron ¿Él no te dijo nada?

–No –respondió en automático porque en realidad estaba pensando en Kaname y en el por qué era la única presencia que identificaba con tanta nitidez.

–¿Así que ya fuiste a verlo? –dijo Kaito con un atisbo de molestia. Por una parte por eso y en parte porque Kaname le había mentido al preguntarle, momentos antes, si había visto a Zero. De respuesta recibió una negativa.

Zero miró sorprendido a su antiguo compañero, sintiéndose ridículo al verse pillado con algo tan irónico. Frunció el ceño pero no respondió nada.

–He tratado de entender lo que pasó, repasándolo una y otra vez, pero no logro hacerlo –dijo el castaño.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres entender? –respondió molesto el ex prefecto.

"Por eso era que estaba escondiéndome de ti, maldita sea", pensó Zero.

–La estúpida razón por la que le diste de tu sangre a ese sangre pura.

"Eso mismo me he estado preguntando".

–Por Yuuki y porque… salvó mi vida –pareció murmurar.

–¿Salvó tu vida? –preguntó sarcástico. –¿Y por eso arriesgaste tu vida, tu cordura? ¡Le hubieras dejado morir, era tu oportunidad de liberarte de su control! ¿No te das cuenta?

–Pues eso no hubiera pasado si tú hubieras estado ahí –le echó en cara.

–No me eches la culpa. Nada de eso hubiera pasado si tú no estuvieras obsesionado con _esa _mujer.

–¡Yuuki no es 'esa mujer'!

–Claro, no es una simple mujer. Es una vampiro que te está dominando de igual forma que lo hubiera hecho Shizuka.

–¡No te atrevas a compararlas! –Zero le agarró del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a su rostro.

Kaito le miró a los ojos por un instante.

–Eres un completo tonto. Nunca entenderás la razón por la que te lo estoy diciendo –dijo con un tono de melancolía. Aquello confundió un poco a Zero, quien lo soltó de inmediato.

–Lo siento –murmuró el ojivioleta. –No espero que entiendas mi posición, pero eso es lo único que hay.

Zero dio media vuelta e hizo ademán de marcharse.

–La Asociación de Cazadores está ya enterado de la situación. Cross no ha dicho nada pero, es obvio que Yagari sensei y los demás no lo han visto con buenos ojos –escuchó que le dijo y sin esperar nada más, se marchó.

En cuanto dio vuelta por el pasillo agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro como si con eso fuera capaz de alejar todo ese remolino de ideas y raras sensaciones de su mente y, dicho sea de paso, de dejar a un lado la presencia envolvente de Kaname.

¿Por qué desde que despertó no hacía otra cosa que pensar en el pura sangre? ¿Por qué con el pretexto de despejar su mente tras darse un baño y tomar un par de píldoras, había ido a la habitación de Kaname, sólo para darse cuenta de que apenas la servidumbre empezaba a ocuparse de él? Ver eso le molestó, ya que Elihata estaba ocupado con el cuidado de Mikael no tenía cabeza para preocuparse del moreno.

En aquel momento, le vino la idea de que _él mismo_ tenía que ocuparse del cuidado del pura sangre. Entonces, despidiendo a la servidumbre cambió las ropas ensangrentadas y limpió la sangre del rostro y cuerpo del vampiro. Se sorprendió de que su naturaleza no comenzara a reaccionar con el olor, pero lo atribuyó al hecho de que la sangre ya no estaba fresca.

Por un par de horas se había quedado en la habitación, cuidando y velando al pura sangre, eso hasta que se percató de que Kaito y el resto de los cazadores habían terminado su reunión y empezaban a moverse por la mansión. Previendo las acciones del cazador, salió del lugar y se fue a instalar a la habitación de Elihata san, en donde Mikael permanecía también dormido.

En esos momentos recordó la situación en la que se encontraba todavía el chico pelirrojo, así que decidió ir a echarle un vistazo. Se sorprendió de que cuando le faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar, Elihata salía de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera percatarse de la presencia de Zero, dejó al descubierto un rostro lleno de tristeza.

–Zero kun –dijo al verlo, tratando de cambiar un poco su expresión. –¿Cómo sigue Kaname sama?

–Él está bien, ya ha despertado –respondió sintiendo un ligero cosquilleó en los colmillos con la sola mención del pura sangre –¿Y Mikael?

–Él… acaba de despertar ¿Quieres pasar a verlo? Le dará mucho gusto y estoy seguro de que le ayudará mucho tu compañía.

–Ah, pero… –antes de que pudiera rebatir esa idea y de que Zero terminara de preguntarse la razón por la que el amante del chico prefería marcharse a quedarse a su lado, el rubio desapareció.

Zero suspiró y antes de entrar tuvo que hacer a un lado la idea de que algo malo le sucedía cada que el pelirrojo estaba cerca. Tocó a la puerta.

–Adelante –escuchó la débil orden pero obedeció. –¡Zero! Que bueno que has venido.

A pesar de lo efusivo del saludo, el ojivioleta pudo darse cuenta de que el chico no estaba bien, se notaba triste.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Mikael? –preguntó al momento en que agarraba una de las sillas que había en el lugar, acomodándola cerca de la cama para permanecer al lado de él.

–Bien –respondió ensimismado. Zero le miró por un instante, entonces estiró la mano y le revolvió los cabellos con ella. Mikael dejó de mirar las cobijas que sostenía con las manos y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

–Sé que no lo estás. Elihata san ha salido de este lugar con una expresión tan parecida a la tuya ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

Mikael volvió a bajar la mirada, apretando las cobijas.

–Él… no se ha podido perdonar, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

Zero se quedó callado, esperando pacientemente a que el pelirrojo le contara su historia.

–Ya sabes que yo soy un Nivel E, al igual tú. El vampiro pura sangre que me convirtió en lo que soy fue Elihata.

Los labios del peliplatinado se entreabrieron al escuchar aquella confesión, aún así se reprimió de decir algo con tal de permitir que el chico siguiera con su relato.

–Elihata pertenece a una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas entre los sangre pura. Sus antepasados empezaron una tradición de convertir a humanos en esclavos, Nivel E, como si de una fuerza militar se tratase. Entre todos los que llevaron a cabo estos métodos, ellos fueron los más temidos.

»Sin embargo, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esas acciones, pero siendo relegado a la segunda posición dentro de su clan, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer en contra del líder, su propio padre.

»Aquello le llevó a alejarse de su propia familia y emprendió un viaje llegando hasta una pequeña villa, muy cercana a un bosque. Ahí era donde yo vivía. Pero por desgracia, una banda de vampiros buenos para nada atacaron mi pueblo, mis padres y amigos fueron asesinados cruelmente frente a mis ojos. Todavía ahora, en mis sueños me parece poder escucharlos…

Por un instante Mikael pareció perderse en sus recuerdos. Zero le miró en silencio, sintiendo empatía por el chico. Entendía a la perfección lo que esa clase de experiencias significaban. Por eso es que Mikael le había dicho que ellos dos tenían muchas cosas en común.

–Esos vampiros me dejaron al final a propósito, sólo para divertirse con mi sufrimiento. Me rodearon y uno de ellos me tomó por la espalda, envolviéndome el cuello con sus fríos brazos –Mikael empezó a temblar, por lo que se llevó sus manos a los costados como en un gesto de infundirse valor así mismo.

»Hablaban de tomar mi sangre y convertirme en su esclavo. Finalmente decidieron quien de ellos sería el que se convertiría en mi amo. Sentí su aliento hediondo sobre mi cuello y sólo atiné a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, no podía moverme por más que lo deseara. Pensé que aquello era mi final.

»Pero un viento nos rodeó y los vampiros desaparecieron en medio de él, hechos polvo. Yo estaba histérico, como era de suponerse. Pero poco a poco, el calor reconfortante que me rodeó me devolvió la tranquilidad. Se trataba de Elihata, él me había salvado. Después del incidente, él se quedó conmigo un par de días, momentos en los que nunca pronuncié palabra alguna. Nunca lo miraba, al menos no cuando él pudiera darse cuenta.

»En ese entonces, yo tenía tan sólo dieciséis años y ningún pariente mortal vivo. No tenía nada, salvo el inmenso dolor en mi alma.

»–Niño –me dijo en una ocasión, –no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí. Debo irme. Siento mucho por lo que has pasado y lo único que puedo ofrecerte en compensación es llevarte conmigo.

»Yo le miré, me aterró la idea de quedarme solo. Miles de cosas cruzaron por mi mente ¿Qué pasaría si más de esos monstruos regresaban por mí? Porque a pesar de que yo sabía que Elihata era lo mismo que ellos, no le tenía miedo. Sabía que con él estaría seguro. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado me abalancé a sus brazos. Supongo que aquello le sorprendió muchísimo porque tardó en corresponderme.

»Entonces, por primera vez, después de varios días del incidente, empecé a llorar. Durante casi una hora no paré de hacerlo, mientras Elihata se limitaba a acariciar mis cabellos y besarme la frente; repitiéndome que de ahí en adelante todo estaría bien, que jamás permitiría que nada malo me pasara. Y yo le creí.

»Elihata reanudó su viaje, pero está vez conmigo como compañero. Pasamos varios meses juntos, tiempo en el que empecé a conocerlo y con ello… terminé por enamorarme de él.

»–Te amo, Elihata –le solté sin pensar en una ocasión –Te amo y quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado. Por siempre, para siempre.

»–Para siempre… –me respondió con tristeza –Me parece que es demasiado tiempo, pequeño.

»–Pero tú… tú puedes vivir para siempre –le dije con rapidez.

»–No hay nada para siempre. Ni siquiera entre nosotros.

»–Pero tu podrías obrar esa extraño milagro en mí y compartir todo…

»–¡No! No sabes lo que dices, tonto. Jamás vuelvas a pedírmelo ¿me oíste? Nunca lo haré, nunca.

»Claro, en ese momento yo no comprendía lo que eso significaba y lo interpreté como un rechazo a mis sentimientos. Aquello me hizo sentir muy triste, pero a pesar de eso, permanecí al lado de Elihata, sin saber que todo eso también le provocaba dolor a él.

»El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y a la vuelta de un año nos topamos con un grupo de vampiros. El incidente con el grupo que atacó mi villa había trascendido más allá de lo que pudimos imaginar. Elihata se había convertido en un paria e incluso su propio padre lo había repudiado. Al parecer entre los vampiros asesinados estaba uno muy importante.

»Eran demasiados vampiros y con la amenaza de hacerme daño, Elihata se entregó. Fuimos llevados hasta la presencia del que era su padre, y como clara muestra de lealtad de éste hacia los de su raza, él mismo debía llevar a cabo la ejecución. Pero antes de eso se decidió que lo más conveniente era asesinarme. Su padre conocía perfectamente a Elihata, así que fue fácil para él descubrir que yo era muy importante a sus ojos.

»–Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Fui yo quien faltó a las normas de los nuestros, él sólo es un simple humano. Déjale ir –pidió.

»–Si es tan sólo un humano, entonces no te importará que nos aprovechemos de su sangre –le respondió.

Elihata no esperó más, sabía que no había más elección y terminó alzándose en contra de su propio padre. En medio de la batalla, tontamente quise salvarlo, interponiéndome. Quedé en medio de sus ataques.

»–Mikael ¡Mikael! –gritó desesperado al darse cuenta de que sus propias manos habían perforado mi pecho.

»–Ese es el mejor castigo que hay para ti. Acabar con lo que más aprecias con tus propias manos –se burló su padre.

»Pero no tuvo más tiempo de seguir haciéndolo porque cegado por su propio dolor lo asesinó.

»–Mikael, Mikael, no puedes morir –sollozó –No de esta forma, no así.

»Sus brazos me acunaron. No había tiempo. Estaba muriendo.

»–Yo… sólo quiero… yo sólo quiero pasar… mi vida entera a tu lado –murmuré con dificultad.

»–Te amo, Mikael. Te amo muchísimo. Perdóname, perdóname, pero no puedo perderte.

»Se llevó la muñeca a los labios y primero me ofreció de su sangre, sólo para que pudiera resistir un poco más, antes de que me mordiera y bebiera de mí. Sí, es cierto aquello me salvó la vida y me permitió estar al lado de Elihata, pero él jamás ha podido perdonarse el haberme convertido en un Nivel E. Vive a diario con el temor de que llegue el momento en que pierda el control y tener que cumplir con su promesa de acabar conmigo con sus propias manos…

_Si alguna vez llegas a perder el control, yo misma te asesinaré…_

Las palabras que Yuuki le dijera en una ocasión, resonaron en la mente de Zero. Un extraño sentimiento se agolpó en el pecho del ex prefecto al darse cuenta de que Mikael había terminado su relato.

–Debió ser muy difícil para Elihata san tener que hacerle eso a la persona que más ama en este mundo –dijo Zero.

–Yo no le guardo rencor por lo que hizo. Estoy contento. Es cierto, ni siquiera entre nosotros existe la frase 'para siempre', pero me gusta imaginar que todo este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos es lo más parecido a eso.

–¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que te pueda quedar? ¿Crees que a Elihata san esa pregunta no le atormenta?

–Lo sé. Pero ya no quiero que siga pensando en eso ¿Por qué desperdiciar estos días de esa forma? ¿Por qué no mejor vivirlos con intensidad, como si fueran precisamente eso, el último que me queda? Lo único que quiero es que se perdone y que siga amándome.

»Yo sé que sufre y ya no quiero que lo siga haciendo. Sólo quiero que me ame y que sea lo único que haga. Por eso, Zero, no quiero que a ti y a Kaname sama les pase lo mismo que a nosotros. No quiero que pierdan un solo instante de su tiempo con peleas y resentimientos. Si en verdad lo amas, defiéndele de todos y contra todos. Aunque está de más decírtelo, después de que le diste de tu sangre frente a los demás.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –masculló entre dientes.

Mikael sonrió algo divertido.

–Hablas como si no supieras lo que eso significa realmente. Darle de tu propia sangre a tu amante es un acto íntimo, muy personal. Estoy seguro de que Kaname sama no hubiera muerto, aunque su recuperación fuera más lenta. Pero tú le has dado de tu sangre, quisiste hacerlo, al igual que él deseó ofrecértela cuando perdiste el control en la recepción ¿lo recuerdas?

–¿Estás diciendo que…? –Zero detuvo con horror la pregunta.

–Que ha sido un acto de amor puro. Tu mente y corazón simplemente no pudieron concebir la idea, la posibilidad de perderle –declaró con emoción.

Zero se levantó de inmediato de la silla, incluso haciendo que esta cayera por la violencia con la que se incorporó.

–Kaname y yo… ¡Kaname y yo no somos amantes! –escupió molesto. –Él está comprometido con la mujer a la que amo y si ambos estamos en este lugar es porque esperamos la decisión de Yuuki. Eso es todo

Tras dejar a Mikael boquiabierto, Zero salió furioso de la habitación. Toda esa situación se había salido de control y estaba más que cansado de ello. Se dirigió con decisión hasta donde se encontraba el moreno, era tiempo de terminar con ese jueguito absurdo de una buena vez por todas.

Kaname…

El sólo pensar en él hizo que su sangre se calentara. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero aquello no sirvió para ahuyentar el sudor frío que invadió su cuerpo. Empezó a sentirse sofocado a medida que se acercaba a la habitación del pura sangre, no comprendía el por qué, pero el nerviosismo hizo presa también de él.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta, abriéndola de un solo golpe y lo vio, de pie en medio de la habitación con la camisa totalmente desabotonada. Al parecer el líder pura sangre se disponía a cambiarse para irse a dormir.

Aquella piel expuesta… y aquel tenue fulgor rojizo que desprendían ese par de ojos…

Zero dio un portazo, aún tratando de detenerse, sea lo que fuera que estaba a punto de hacer.

–Zero –murmuró Kaname. Sin proponérselo aquello había sonado demasiado sensual y las hormonas del ex prefecto lo interpretaron como una invitación.

Sin pensar en nada más y siendo capaz de sólo captar el olor y el suave fluir de la sangre de Kaname llamándole, se acercó en un parpadeó hasta él. Sus manos tocaron las mejillas del moreno, acariciándolas con las yemas de los dedos.

Y finalmente, sus labios se tocaron en un beso profundo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Juajuajuajua! ¿Ya vieron? Les dije que a partir de este capítulo ellos ya no se separarían. Sin embargo ¿qué es lo que les deparará después de esto?_

_La expresión que Elihata le dijo a Mikael sobre que 'para siempre me parece mucho tiempo', es, en realidad, una frase de una canción de los __**Héroes del Silencio **__que se llama "Para siempre"._

**_Lexkai: _**_Apostarìa a decir que eres de Mèxico XDD Pues, sì el lemon màs adelante. Gracias por las porras._

_Gracias tambièn a: **SariCin, Kira Kuran, Yuuniie Kuran, FchanHatake, HimeKurai, Lilith Kiryu, solcithooh, n0 HaNa.o0o, Yami224**_

_por sus reviews y apoyo (y tambièn por la espera larga )_

_Matta au!_


	12. De sentimientos encontrados y

"_Quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana" (__**Nada es para siempre-Luis Fonsi).**_

O&o&o&o&

**Soledad Cap. 12 "De sentimientos encontrados y de amor verdadero."**

Zero se dirigió con decisión a la habitación en donde se encontraba Kaname, el mero hecho de pensar en él hacía que su sangre se calentara. No, no era el sentimiento de enojo o frustración que siempre le invadía con el moreno, ésta vez era totalmente distinto. Ese calor era acompañado de una desesperación incomprensible de encontrarle, de verle y de…

Meneó la cabeza pero aquello de nada le sirvió para ahuyentar el sudor que invadió a su cuerpo, a tal grado que comenzó a sentirse sofocado a medida que se acercaba a donde se encontraba el pura sangre.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta, abriéndola de un solo golpe y lo vio, de pie en medio de la habitación con la camisa totalmente desabotonada.

–Zero –murmuró Kaname. Sin proponérselo aquello había sonado demasiado sensual y las hormonas del ex prefecto lo interpretaron como una invitación.

Sin pensar en nada más y siendo capaz de sólo captar el olor y el suave fluir de la sangre de Kaname llamándole, se acercó en un parpadeó hasta él. Sus manos tocaron las mejillas del moreno, acariciándolas con las yemas de los dedos.

Y finalmente, sus labios se tocaron en un beso profundo.

Kaname abrió de más los ojos sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Maldijo mentalmente a Zero por ser la primera persona en dejarlo desconcertado y de alguna manera fue capaz de transmitir aquel sentimiento pues el ex prefecto abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la expresión agresiva del líder pura sangre, siendo como una bofetada figurativa.

Asustado por lo que acababa de hacer, Zero se separó de inmediato del moreno, mirándolo ahora con horror y con un sonrojo muy llamativo en sus mejillas. Sin esperar nada (o mejor dicho, sin querer esperar un buen golpe por parte de Kaname), salió corriendo de la habitación, a punto incluso de caer de bruces en medio del pasillo.

"¡Qué estúpido, qué estúpido, qué estúpido!", se repetía una y otra vez el ojivioleta. "¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Zero?"

No se atrevió siquiera a voltear para cerciorarse de que el otro lo siguiera, ni siquiera le importó encontrarse a mitad de las escaleras a Sara, y mucho menos le importó la forma en que le miró la mujer. Lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se lo tragara vivo.

O&o&o&o&

Kaname se quedó de pie, helado. Sólo atinó a entre abrir los labios, mientras sentía que sus sienes palpitaban, como si acabara de correr un maratón agotador ¿Era por la emoción de lo sucedido? Aquel pensamiento le hizo gracia, permitiéndole, por fin, reaccionar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y de haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, hubiera comenzado a desternillarse de la risa.

Pensar que Zero la había besado ¡Besado! Ja ¿quién lo diría?

Con paso resuelto se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y la cerró. No, no era el tiempo para ir a buscarle. Por el momento era mejor dejarle solo o corría el peligro de que a las primeras de cambio saliera corriendo de la mansión ¿No se atrevería a hacerlo en esos momentos? No sí lo conocía como él estaba seguro de hacerlo. Sí, lo mejor era dejarlo en soledad para que tuviera tiempo de auto convencerse de que lo sucedido era… ¡era cualquier cosa menos un gesto de cariño!

Kaname se recostó en la cama, con las piernas colgadas por la orilla del colchón, atravesado en el mismo y llevándose el antebrazo a la frente; la camisa seguía desabotonada, pues con tanto alboroto había olvidado cambiarse de ropa.

Pensándolo con detenimiento: ¿Qué fue lo que movió a Zero a besarle y llegar de ese modo, tan atrevido, a su habitación y asaltándole sin decir nada?

El pura sangre entreabrió de nuevo los labios, mirando un punto fijo del techo, quizá veía el lento oscilar de las aspas del ventilador. Repasó mentalmente la escena, sintiendo de nueva cuenta el cosquilleó que los labios de Zero le provocaron en los suyos; fue capaz de sentir también el roce de los colmillos del ex prefecto y el cómo la lengua tibia de éste alcanzó a juguetear en su interior.

El palpitar de las sienes se intensificó, provocándole calor en todo el cuerpo.

Se enderezó de inmediato sobre el colchón al percatarse de sus emociones, llevándose una mano al rostro, cubriendo cierta parte del mismo. De alguna forma era como si su sangre quisiera decirle algo. El gesto le ayudó a concentrarse.

_Zero… Zero…_

Un poco más de concentración y descubrió que el chico se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión.

No le dio mayor importancia, lo atribuyó al hecho de que al ser un sangre pura era perfectamente capaz de sentir la presencia del ojivioleta. Después de todo, en la práctica era dueño de él, al ser un Nivel E ¿no?

Sin mayores preocupaciones, se cambió de ropa y finalmente se fue a dormir.

O&o&o&o&

Los ojos violetas de Zero volaron hacia la ventana de la habitación de Kaname al percatarse de que la luz se apagaba. Por un momento su corazón experimentó una especie de decepción.

"Tenía que haberme venido a buscar", pensó Zero con desilusión.

–¡Pero qué diablos tiene que importarme si viene o no? –se dijo en voz alta, levantándose del pasto.

Miró el cielo, ya casi era hora de que amaneciera y por un instante pensó por enésima vez en abandonar aquella casa, sin embargo huir después de lo sucedido no sería otra cosa más que un acto de cobardía. Y si algo no tenía era ser un miedica. No le daría la oportunidad a Kaname de burlarse aún más de su persona.

Yuuki.

Pensó en ella. Ella que era su única razón de seguir ahí y de desear enfrentar cualquier clase de cosas que se le presentaran.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones y regresó a la mansión. Deseba tanto hablar con la chica, escuchar su voz que sin duda le reconfortaría tanto.

Llegó hasta su propia habitación y se dispuso a marcar el número de la casa Kuran.

–_Moshi, moshi? _–escuchó que le respondían del otro lado de la bocina y sin embargo no se trataba de la voz que tanto deseaba oír.

–¿Puede comunicarme con Yuuki, por favor? –dijo.

–_Yuuki sama se encuentra ya dormida. Tú debes de ser Kiryuu san ¿cierto?_

–Ah, sí. Sí ¿Y tú eres? –respondió algo desconcertado y con desencanto por enterarse de que la castaña ya dormía.

–_Mi nombre es Tsukiko Aidou._

–Ah, ya veo. La hermana de Aidou sempai.

–_Si. Dime Kiryuu san ¿Kaname sama se encuentra bien?_

Zero colgó, imaginándose por un instante la cara de sorpresa de la chica al darse cuenta de que la llamada se había cortado. Sin embargo, lo que menos deseba en esos momentos era ponerse hablar del sangre pura.

Resignado y en medio de un suspiro cambió sus propias ropas por un pijama y se acostó a dormir. Lejos de lo que podía imaginar, el sueño le invadió de inmediato.

O&o&o&o&

Zero se removió sobre la cama. Alguna clase de sensación desagradable comenzaba a alertarlo, sacándolo poco a poco de sus sueños. Finalmente sus sentidos de cazador le hicieron darse cuenta del inminente peligro y de forma rápida llevó la mano derecha debajo de la almohada para sacar la _Bloody Rose_. Pero fue tarde.

En un rápido movimiento, sintió el peso de alguien encima de él inmovilizándole la mano que sostenía el arma.

–¿Qué diablos? ¡Kaname! –masculló, siendo sólo capaz de ver el color blanco de la camisa que portaba el susodicho.

–¡Oh! ¿Así que piensas que soy él? –escuchó que le respondían.

–K-Kaito –balbuceó, sintiendo que se sonrojaba al instante.

–¿Es mi imaginación o tienes cierta fijación con _ese_ pura sangre? –el cazador activo miró al ex prefecto a los ojos.

–¡De ninguna forma! ¿Ahora puedes hacerme el favor de quitarte de encima? –Zero movió las rodillas, empujándole, pero de respuesta recibió una risita.

–Pareciera que te pone nervioso que esté aquí, Zero. Por favor, no necesitas ponerte así ¿recuerdas cuando solíamos compartir la misma cama durante las misiones?

–Tú y yo jamás compartimos cama –respondió redoblando esfuerzos para zafarse del agarre.

–¿Ah, no? Pues sí que ha sido una lástima –Kaito apretó las muñecas del ojivioleta e inclinándose pareció dar a entender que su intención era alcanzar las orejas de su antiguo compañero.

–¡Diablos! ¡Hazte a un lado! –dijo Zero encogiéndose y tratando de ocultar su oreja derecha.

–¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo? –la voz de Kaname resonó en la habitación.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver con dirección a la puerta, notando al pura sangre de pie, cruzado de brazos y recargado en el marco de la misma. Su expresión era indescifrable, pero fue suficiente para que Kaito dejara en paz a Zero. Por un instante ambos, cazador y vampiro, se miraron a los ojos.

Cuando Kaito bajó de la cama y se volvió para buscar a su antiguo compañero, éste ya no se encontraba más ahí.

–Me gustaría mucho que me dijeras qué es lo que pretendes con Zero –le dijo el cazador en tono retador.

Kaname le siguió mirando por un instante más sin cambiar su expresión.

–¿Pretender, dices? –Respondió haciendo una pausa– Nada que tú mismo no quieras hacerle.

Kaito enarcó las cejas, sintiendo el impulso de sacar su arma y asesinar en ese momento al líder vampírico. Pero se contuvo.

–Zero no está sólo, te lo advierto Kaname Kuran –el cazador salió de la habitación atreviéndose a rozar el hombro del vampiro en el proceso, pero el moreno no le dio importancia y después de eso él mismo también salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Zero permanecía encerrado en el cuarto de baño, escuchando todo desde ese lugar y por más que deseaba comprender aquel intercambio de palabras no lograba entender nada.

_Nada que tú mismo no quieras hacerle…_

El ojivioleta recargó la cabeza en la pared, esperando que el frío mosaico fuera capaz de acomodarle las ideas, pero eso no sucedió. Decidió entonces darse un baño. Después de ello se percató de que su estómago reclamaba algo de comida, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de bajar a comer con los demás, en especial sabiendo que ahí estaría Kaname.

De pronto recordó que la noche anterior había tenido un mal gesto con Mikael y, con el pretexto de irle a ver (de seguro a como estaban las cosas el chico seguía encerrado) decidió desayunar con él.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Zero después de obtener el permiso para entrar.

–Mejor, pero creo que no me dejarán salir tan fácilmente de aquí –bromeó el pelirrojo. Zero le sonrió.

–¿Ya arreglaron las cosas tú y Elihata san? –el chico bajó la mirada en medio de una negación.

–No es cuestión de que debamos 'arreglar' algo. Es sólo que Elihata debe entender que esto no es su culpa, que deje de cargar con ese peso –Mikael trató de sonreírle.

–¿Y así piensas solucionar todo? ¿Esperando a que sea él quien tome la iniciativa?

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el pelirrojo parpadeando un par de veces.

–A que debes tú salir de aquí y decírselo. No importa las veces, síguelo haciendo hasta que él lo entienda.

–Creo que tienes razón. Lo haré. Pero dime ¿qué hay de ti?

–¿D-de mí? –Mikael asintió en silencio

–Ayer dijiste que estabas aquí porque estás enamorado de la prometida de Kaname sama ¿es eso cierto?

Zero suspiró y tomó asiento junto a la cama de su amigo. De forma breve trató de explicarle lo que había pasado en los últimos años y su relación con los Kuran. Al terminar su relato hubo un breve silencio y Mikael le tomó una de las manos, llamando con ello la atención del ojivioleta.

–Sólo tienes que pelear por lo que amas, te lo dije una vez. Pero… –dijo Mikael, deteniéndose en medio de su argumentación.

–¿Pero? –preguntó Zero, sosteniendo la mano de su amigo.

–Si me lo permites decir, creo que lo que sientes por esa chica no es amor.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió el peliplatinado, abriendo de más sus ojos.

–Ya te lo dije, beber de la sangre de alguien es un asunto muy complicado, a veces pudiera confundirnos.

–Pero yo ya sentía algo especial por Yuuki desde antes que bebiera de su sangre– Mikael hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

–Era especial porque ella estuvo ahí para apoyarte, la querías como a una hermana; como si pudieras, de algún modo, sustituir a Ichiru, tu hermano gemelo a quien creías perdido. Entonces cuando Yuuki te ofreció de su sangre para salvarte del Nivel E, tú pensaste que un sacrificio así de grande sólo lo justificaba un sentimiento igual de grande: el amor. Y sí lo era, pero no de la clase que pensaste.

–¿Estás diciéndome que todo esto es una equivocación? ¿Qué nunca he amado de verdad a Yuuki? –preguntó molesto Zero.

–No estoy diciendo eso.

–¿Entonces?

–Creo que eres demasiado inexperto aún, Zero. No dudo de tus sentimientos, pero si de tus razones.

–¿Inexperto? Lo dices como si tú fueras mucho mayor que yo.

–En apariencia quizá no, pero en realidad tengo unos 200 años más que tú.

Los labios de Zero se abrieron de la impresión, pero no fue capaz de decir algo.

–Créeme, hay muchas cosas que no sabes, incluso de nosotros como Nivel E. Piensa bien en lo que te he dicho y no trates de aferrarte a tus ilusiones meramente, porque vas a sufrir.

–¿Sugieres que me vaya entonces? Yo sigo pensando que amo a Yuuki.

–Y también te puedo asegurar que tu sangre en estos momentos hierve con la sola mención de Kaname.

Zero sintió que sus mejillas ardieron y su cuerpo era invadido de un sofocante calor.

–Eso es por la conexión de sangre que se ha creado entre ustedes. Piensa ¿el sentimiento es más grande que con Yuuki cuando probaste su sangre? Probablemente se deba a que Kaname sama es más fuerte o… a otra cosa.

–¿No empezarás otra vez con tus cosas?

–Ja, ja, yo sólo digo que él debe estar pasando por la misma situación que tú.

–Que… –de inmediato llegó a la mente de Zero el recuerdo del beso que le dio una noche anterior, sonrojándose notoriamente. –Yo amo a Yuuki.

–Bien, sí realmente la amas no tienes por qué temer hacerte ese auto examen –Mikael salió de entre las sábanas y se dirigió al closet.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Zero, el chico le miró sonriente.

–Lo que me has sugerido, ir a buscar a Elihata –y después de eso, se metió al baño, dejando solo a ojivioleta.

Zero enfocó la mirada por un instante en el suelo. Toda aquella plática le daba de vueltas en la cabeza. Él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Yuuki, pero Mikael tenía razón en lo que concernía a su sangre y Kaname. Sacudió la cabeza. Al parecer tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Se levantó de su asiento para salir del lugar.

O&o&o&o&

Kaname permanecía sentado en el sillón del pequeño despacho que Elihata había acondicionado para su uso exclusivo durante su estancia en la mansión. Veía el jardín desde la ventana. Una pareja paseaba tomada de las manos, mientras parecían reír y disfrutar del momento para después perderse de vista detrás de los árboles.

Sus ojos brillaron por un instante con un color carmesí, cosa que hizo desaparecer en el momento de cerrarlos. Aún así era capaz de sentir que sus sienes palpitaban como la noche anterior, como en la mañana, de hecho, lo hicieron.

Eso de beber de la sangre de alguien más y formar un circuito de sangre era algo muy complicado y solamente a un tonto como a Zero se le pudo haber ocurrido formar uno con él. Lo peor de todo era que el chico pensaba firmemente que con eso le salvó la vida.

Tonto, tonto y más tonto. Eso era Zero.

Kaname sintió el cosquilleo conocidísimo de sus colmillos al crecer, exigiendo la sangre de alguien. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, recargándose al mismo tiempo en el respaldo del sillón.

Lo que sentía era tan extraño, que no recordaba haberlo experimentado nunca antes y de alguna forma lamentaba no haber sido la sangre de Yuuki la primera en probar. Pensó que la necesidad por la sangre de ella debía ser más agradable.

En ese momento, a su campo de visión apareció Kaito y por alguna razón verlo le encrespó los nervios. Recordó la escena de la mañana, encontrarlos en esa posición le había enfadado demasiado. Uno encima del otro.

Uno encima del otro…

Por un instante su mente transformó la escena, cambiando el lugar de Kaito por él mismo.

De un solo salto se levantó del sillón, sintiendo y escuchando su propio corazón retumbarle, según creía él, hasta las paredes a su alrededor. Sintió de nuevo la lujuria de la sangre y de algo más embargarle.

Definitivamente, crear un lazo de sangre con alguien resultaba demasiado complicado. Un poco más tranquilo se percató de que Kaito parecía mirarle a través de las cortinas.

_Zero no está solo, te lo advierto Kuran Kaname_, pareció que sus ojos le advertían para después marcharse del lugar.

Así que trataba de rivalizar con él ¿eh? Para eso le llevaba mucha ventaja. Después de todo él tenía el pleno derecho sobre Zero ¿no? Por lo que veía, entonces la situación se trataría de ver quién lo ganaba primero.

O&o&o&o&

Elihata había dejado la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio, era imposible tratar de concentrarse y acababa de resignarse a dejarlos a un lado.

Primero se llevó una mano cerrada en un puño sobre la barbilla en una clara muestra de que se encontraba pensando. Sus ojos violetas reflejaban tristeza y no dejaba de pensar en Mikael. Llevaba ya dos días sin atreverse a irle a ver y le extrañaba muchísimo, pero estaba decidido a que era mejor dejarle aunque con ello él mismo se condenara a la miseria.

–¿Y crees que con eso seré feliz? –escuchó de pronto la voz del pelirrojo, alzando la mirada.

–Mikael –dijo sorprendido, pero de inmediato se repuso, fingiendo serenidad –Pensaba ir a buscarte al final del día y entregarte esto.

Le extendió un sobre sellado con su propio anillo y cera roja, como a la vieja usanza. Mikael enarcó las cejas y se lo arrebató de la mano para después romperlo en pedazos.

–¿Eres estúpido o qué, Elihata? No quiero nada de esto ¿O es qué crees que con tus propiedades y tu dinero vas a compensarme todo lo que me has hecho?

–Lo sé –respondió el rubio, apartando la mirada –Ni toda la riqueza del mundo entero podrá devolverte tu humanidad.

–¿Y para qué mierda quiero mi humanidad si te tengo a ti? –le gritó Mikael, azotando las manos en el escritorio.

–Entonces ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que nada podrá compensarte lo que te he hecho? Por mi…

Elihata se quedó a mitad de la frase pues recibió una bofetada por parte de su amante.

–Me has hecho la persona más feliz de este mundo. Me has hecho tu amante, nada podrá compensar todo eso.

–No… no te he hecho simplemente mi amante. Te he hecho mi vida misma.

–Entonces ¿por qué? ¡Por qué carajos te comportas de esa forma? Deja ya de culparte por el pasado.

–Es que faltó tan poco, tan poco para perderte y no fui capaz de estar ahí para salvarte, para protegerte.

Mikael le miró, estaba a punto de quebrarse. Ambos lo estaban. Sin reparar en la importancia de los papeles, decidió romper con las distancias y subió al escritorio para terminar sentándose en horcajadas sobre las piernas del rubio.

–Pues entonces quédate a protegerme. Tú mismo lo dijiste, nada es para siempre, pero hoy estamos juntos. Dejemos de pensar en lo que pasará mañana… sólo quiero amarte y que tú lo hagas conmigo. Quiero amarte hoy, por si ya no hay mañana.

Elihata le miró y antes de que Mikael notara sus lágrimas le besó, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo y tomándole por la cintura. Pronto sus cuerpos se acoplaron, sintiendo calor.

–Te amo, mi pequeño volcán –murmuró Elihata sobre sus labios, a lo que Mikael respondió con una sonrisa.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo sospechara, esa sería la última vez en que pelearían. Sí, nada es para siempre…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_(Asomando a penas el flequillo) Ahm… perdón TwT_

_Ya sé que me he perdido los horrores para actualizar. La verdad es que ya tenía el capítulo en su totalidad pero me retrasé en el proceso de revisión y uno que otro detalle ¡PERDÓN! Es que he tenido un montón de cosas por hacer y el tiempo es el culpable de todo ¡A quién se le habrá ocurrido hacer los días de tan sólo 24 horas? o.Ó_

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, el capítulo es ligero, aunque con un poco más de auge con la rivalidad Kaname-Kaito. Pero ya se sabrá más de ello en otro capítulo (sigo pensando que esto se alarga cada vez más ¬¬) _

_¡Pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo (en realidad __**debe**__ ser más largo) y si logro desarrollar todo fluido y lógicamente, estos bombones tomarán una súper e importante decisión!_

_Gracias a: __**Kira Kuran, Hohenheim x3, lexkai, sariCin,Lilita Kiryu, laynad3, n0 HaNa.o0o, bloody child, solcithooh **__por sus reviews. ¡Los agradezco mil, así como a los que me han agregado a sus favoritos!_

_Matta au!_


End file.
